Fuyu no Shimekiri
by Kanna37
Summary: Third and final part to the Fuyu series... Sesshoumaru finally gets his chance with Kagome.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. And I really hate having to admit that in these damn disclaimers. I'd prefer to pretend that I do.**

**A/N: This is the third and final part to the Fuyu series. **

**Prologue:**

_"Where am I?" _

A voice, a whisper of sound, soft and slow, and yet, in this place, it seemed almost sudden, sharp. Blue eyes slowly opened, staring around at a seemingly formless void, gray and wispy, no visible ending or beginning.

A confused frown crossed the flawless face of the woman seemingly floating in the calm emptiness of the void.

"_Who am I?"_

Hair as black as the sky at midnight, and with the same deep blue highlights, flowed down her back as she sat up, thick, curling lashes laying sweetly against her cheeks as her eyes closed in contemplation.

_"How is that I do not know who I am?"_

And then, another voice, calm, with a powerful cadence, answered her questions.

_"Do you not know yourself, Mistress of the Tama?"_

The woman turned, looking all around herself, and yet, found nothing in the formlessness surrounding her.

"_What am I?"_

_"You are the Shikon No Tama. You are Kagome."_

A furrowed brow, at mention of the first, an indrawn breath and eyes sparking in recognition, at mention of the second. Suddenly, light flooded the eyes of the woman, turning her orbs an endless, crystalline blue - a shade unknown among human and youkai alike - as her memories rushed back into her mind, opening it to all the many questions that now needed to be asked.

_"__Is this death, then? I wanted to die, I remember." _

Laughing lightly, she shook her head and sighed softly. Lowering her eyes to her hands, still sitting in her lap, she considered her position.

_"How ironic that the reason I chose to die, would follow me into the afterlife. I find myself as alone here as I did in life."_

_"__Life is not about being alone, Lady. You were not ever truly alone, though, were you? There were always others around, if only you had reached out and touched them. The punishment of karma for Kikyou's sins was not set by the kami. You chose that path... __you__ chose your own punishment by pushing others away, and keeping yourself alone. Death now - death is a different matter." _The presence here in the void with her sighed. "_The moment of death is the loneliest you will ever be, because no one can cross with you. They might cross at the same time, but you will still be alone - and the afterlife is the same - although that is not what this is."_

Kagome frowned. "_I suppose I see the justice in that statement, in a way, I guess I did set my own punishment. I closed off my heart because of the pain of loving Inuyasha, and losing him. But, in reality, I never really had him to lose, did I? And it's funny, now that I think about it... _her voice trailed off into a thoughtful silence for a moment. "_I no longer hurt when I think of him. I think," _she hesitated, brow furrowing deeper, "_I think that that part of my life is done. I no longer feel any attachment to his memory. It seems," _she smiled, "_that now I am free to love where I will."_

A momentary silence, and then a rueful laugh. "_Of course, it's a little difficult to love," _she gestured around herself, "_nothing."_

_"Is there really nothing, priestess? I can assure you, if you pay attention, soon you will find that there is, indeed, something. Someone__**.**__" _A peculiar intensity entered the being's voice. "_Maybe love was there in your life all along, and you were just looking in the wrong place. Look there - ahead of you - and tell me what you see."_

Kagome raised her face and looked forward as instructed, and tilted her head, brow wrinkling in surprise. _"Sesshoumaru? Why are you showing me the Lord of the West? And why is he standing before my," _she looked down in confusion, then back up, _ "body?"_

_"Have you not then guessed, priestess? The Lord of the West safeguards your body, as he has done for the last century - since the day you willed yourself here, in fact. It is his soul that is tugging at yours, and the reason that your soul is awake now. You must soon make a choice, Miko No Tama - stay here alone, or re-awaken your body as your soul has been... for understand this, young one: you are not really dead. You are merely sleeping. You cannot will yourself to death, just as the Shikon cannot wish on itself."_

Her brow raised in shock. _"Sesshoumaru? Are we talking about the same daiyoukai, here? Human-hating Sesshoumaru? Why in all the levels of hell would he take care of __my__ body?"_

_"Because he does not hate you, priestess, no matter what he may feel towards other humans... but then again, you are so much more than human, yourself, that maybe he no longer equates you with that race at all."_

_"So, I must choose to stay here and sleep, or to return to my life and live - again? I don't know that that's much of a choice," _she mumbled. Her brow furrowed. _"And who are you, anyway?"_

_"I am the voice of reality, priestess - and reality will not let you run from it, or haven't you figured that out yet?"_

_"Huh." _Kagome looked up, or at least what felt like up in this formless void. _"And just how am I supposed to wake my body up, anyway?"_

_"Just wait - you will know when the time comes. When you are called all you must do is answer. Choose wisely, priestess. For you see, you are not the only one whose fate rests in your answer. You effect many others with your decision, and if you make the wrong choice, you leave them unable to fulfill their own destinies. Remember that, for to do what's right, you must leave your winter behind."_

She nodded, a serious, thoughtful look crossing her face. "_I understand. I have to wake up, then. I'll wait for the call."_

A smile crossed the face of reality. "_I have nothing further to say to you, Miko. You learn quickly... a good quality to have in life. Sayonara, Lady Kagome. Live well."_

The void swirled endlessly around the woman seated within it, as she waited for the call that would awaken her back into the life she had fled.

She would not have long to wait.


	2. The Soul that Calls to You

**Chapter 1: The Soul That Calls to You**

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, irritation flowing through his aura as he stalked through the halls of his shiro. As if he didn't have enough troubles lately, what with all the civil unrest amongst the human population of the Western Lands, now he had the Northern Lord up in arms because he had refused his offer of an alliance - an alliance based on a mating to his daughter.

Sesshoumaru had no intentions of ever taking a mate based on politics... the only female he had ever considered taking as a mate lay in a shrine here on the grounds of his estate, as beautiful as she had ever been - yet still, undeniably, dead.

The Shikon Miko, Higurashi Kagome.

Turning on his heel, he headed for the shrine he'd had built to house her body. Whenever he felt stressed, he would find his footsteps straying in that direction, and he found it was no different this time. She still had the same scent now as she had carried in life, and just as it had then, it soothed his aura, calming him no matter how enraged he was. Lily-of-the-valley and power... that was the scent uniquely her own, and it calmed him like nothing else had ever done.

_Strange, _he mused, _I would never have named power as a scent before her... but that is the only way to describe it. _It was like the scent of lightening - power in its purest form, intoxicating and beautiful. _And all mine in her death... though I would willingly give everything I own for it to be mine, in life. Her death only leaves me incomplete. _

He slowed as he reached the shrine, taking the time to admire it. It was truly a magnificent building, one he'd had built to his own specifications, and money had been no object. It was the most beautiful structure on his estate, and that was saying something, as the entire shiro, and all its grounds, were considered a true prize amongst youkai.

It was not the largest building, by far, but it was ornate, nothing had been too good for this memorial to the miko he'd become entirely obsessed with - and the strange thing was, his obsession with her had only grown after her death, not lessened, as one would have expected. Lately, it had even gotten to the point that he was spending almost as much time here, in the shrine itself, and the small, but exquisite gardens surrounding it, as he spent in his study or anywhere else.

Of course, if his people didn't approve, they had by now learned not to object... he'd more than once made object lessons of those few that had over the years.

Sighing, he reached forward and slid the door open, hands lingering gently on the panels. They had been painted, by his own hand, with a scene from the last battle with Naraku... a scene that was forever locked in his mind, of her, hair swept back behind her, in her familiar archer's stance, on a small promontory overlooking the battlefield, sun almost directly behind her. She'd looked like an avenging goddess then, as her miko's aura flared into her arrow... it had been that arrow that had been the finishing blow.

He'd never seen anything as beautiful as she'd looked in that moment, shimmering in the full aura of her power as its potential was finally realized in that instant of time.

A slight smile on his face as his mind was cast back to that time, he entered her sanctuary, sliding the doors closed silently behind him.

_So beautiful..._

His mind began to run through all his memories of her - from the first time he'd seen her, hiding behind his half-breed of a pathetic brother as he'd met the un-mother, to the last time he'd seen her alive. She'd always thought that their meetings had been happenstance - but of course, they had not been. Only the first time he'd come upon her in her far northern mountains had been - the other times, had been deliberate. He'd not been able to stay away completely, even knowing she still loved his damnable brother.

_Inuyasha. _

That bastard had haunted his entire life from the moment of his birth. Somehow, he'd always ended up with everything he, himself, wanted, starting with his father's love, and ending with Kagome's heart.

_And at the end, I cared nothing for father's love, or the Tessaiga, or anything else. The only thing I truly begrudge him now is her. She's the only thing that matters to me. It's a good thing he's dead. At the time I got my vengeance, I thought it was enough... but it wasn't. I hate him more every year, and only because of her... _

_If she were alive, and mine... I'd not care about him either way, my hatred would be gone, and only indifference remain. _

He chuckled dryly. _And even though I long ago gave into the knowledge of my feelings for her, I am still daiyoukai enough to be angry at myself for my weakness - but strong enough not to try to change what my heart knows is true._

_She owns me..._

He looked up then, jerked from his thoughts by a light pulse from Tenseiga. Frowning, he looked down, slightly surprised to find that he was still wearing the sword. He rarely did, anymore... it was usually kept in his quarters, but for some reason, today, he'd grabbed it, almost absently tucking it into his obi as he'd left them this morning.

_But what is Tenseiga reacting to? It cannot be Kagome, she's been dead far to long for it to call her soul back... hasn't she? _ Moving forward, he walked to the front of the building, to the stone slab that held her body, and pulled the sword as it pulsed again, stronger this time.

"What do you want, Tenseiga? Why do you speak again, after so many years? What is it that you seek in this place?" The sword only pulsed again, stronger, with more power, and he looked up at his miko's body as it lay before him. "You make no sense, fang of my father... there are no servants of the underworld here for you to destroy. What is it you want me to do?"

Sesshoumaru was getting confused. The sword was by now pulsing in a measured cadence - almost that of a heartbeat, and he could swear that there was an echo in the room, because it almost sounded as if there were an answering beat...

Coming from directly in front of him. His eyes locked onto the body of the woman before him, and he _knew, _suddenly, that what he was hearing was no echo. It was her.

Her heart, beating, in time with Tenseiga. And he wondered, shocked, why he had never worn the sword in her presence before. _Would it have called her back, if I had brought it here earlier? Has it truly called her back to me now, or is this just a dream?_

Not knowing what else to do, he continued to hold the sword over her, and watched as it kept time with the pulse coming from the still form of the woman laying before him. He was sure... there were definitely two distinct pulses, one from the sword, and one from her. And as he waited with bated breath, eyes locked firmly on her, he saw the first breath she took - and his heart began to awaken, hot pain shooting through him as hope, so long denied, shafted through his soul.

Hardly daring to believe, his mind cried out to her...

_Wake, Kagome, please... come back, back to life - back... to __me__. Don't let this be a dream, let this be a second chance, for me, for us. _

For the first time in his centuries of life, Sesshoumaru prayed, to the Kami, to anyone who would listen, that the woman who held his soul would be returned to life... returned to him. He watched, heart pounding in time with hers, as her heart continued to beat, and her chest continued to rise and fall - as she took in air - something she had not done in a hundred years.

And he stood, sword extended, as her eyes opened, and locked on his...

The kami had heard his prayers, she had heard his soul, and had responded to his call.

She had returned to him, not as a reincarnation, but as herself, and he was stunned, frozen, as she smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak. One word, whispered, but the sweetest sound that he had _ever_ heard.

"Sesshoumaru."

-sSs-

"Kagome..."

He stared at her, unsure of what to do, what to say, or even if this was real. It couldn't _really _be her, could it? After a hundred years...?

She smiled at his hesitance, and moved, finally breaking his gaze as she attempted to sit up, and he moved forward to steady her as she wavered for a moment, obviously weak after laying in one position for so long.

She noticed his confusion, and laughing almost silently, reached out a somewhat shaky hand to touch him. "I'm really here, Sesshoumaru, you aren't seeing things. You called me, so I came." She shrugged at his dubious expression. "You_ are _youkai - how could the relatively small matter of my seeming resurrection surprise you?" She laughed again as he frowned at her. "Is it because I am only a weak human?"

"Hn."

Still laughing softly, she shook her head. "Still as eloquent as ever, Lord of the West. I guess some things never change."

"Apparently not, miko. You have only just opened your eyes, and you are already mocking me - just as you used to do," he shot back. "It seems as though there are things that even time cannot change."

She shifted forward, and he released her as she managed to balance herself. He stepped back and stared at her again, and she cocked a questioning brow at him. He could tell that she was highly amused at his reaction to her awakening, and suddenly, it sunk in that she really was awake... and he felt the fool as he took in her laughing eyes and smiling countenance.

It would not do for one such as he to lose his dignity - not even over her.

"You will explain yourself, miko. How is it that you are alive again?"

She rolled her eyes at his haughty tone..._ I came back for this?_ Sighing, she tried to order her thoughts. "I'm not really alive 'again', Sesshoumaru. I wasn't really dead in the first place. I was just napping."

He raised a single, slender brow. "Napping? For a hundred years?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say it was kind of like hibernation." At his suspicious look, she shrugged. "Look, I'm serious. I wanted to die - believe me, at that time, I did - but becoming the Shikon jewel kind of took that option away from me. It made me immortal, Sesshoumaru... and death has no place in immortality."

"So the jewel granted you immortality," he mused, eyes locked consideringly on the far wall of the building. "But this one was under the impression that, once wished on, the jewel would become no more."

"Yeah, well, so was I," she muttered sheepishly, "along with everyone else involved with the stupid thing. But apparently, we were all wrong. The jewel can't be wished out of existence, and so, it kept getting passed along from guardian to guardian... as one would grow old and die, the jewel would be handed to the next. But then Kikyou got ahold of it, and that's where things went wrong."

Glancing around at the room she was in, she turned and scooted herself to the edge of the stone and swung her legs over the side, then stopped. "I guess after that fiasco, the jewel got tired of trying to find new guardians every few decades, and having decided that I'd make an excellent protector, it granted me immortality, therefore negating the need for constantly searching for a guardian to keep itself safe."

Sesshoumaru considered her words, and agreed that it made more sense to find and keep one protector, versus its previous methods. At least this way, what happened with Naraku would not happen again. Turning his gaze back on her, he nodded, then spoke again.

"Why did you wake now, after all this time?"

"Now there's a question with a long answer. Do you think that we might move someplace more comfortable - and possibly find something to eat? I seem to be rather hungry," she said wryly, "and this stone slab's really not all that comfortable."

He flushed slightly, but managed to keep his face in its accustomed stoic expression. _She's been awake for no more than ten minutes, and already I feel like a fool. _Stepping forward again, he swept her up in his arms, ignoring her startled expression, and carried her out of the room. "Very well, miko, I will take you to a more comfortable place, and feed you as well. Then you will continue explaining."

Kagome watched with great interest as he moved swiftly across a large courtyard towards an interconnected series of buildings. It was apparent that she was on the grounds of his palace, and she found that she was highly curious. After all, she'd never seen his home, in fact, she'd never even realized that he _had_ a home until now, since she'd only ever seen him wandering around the lands.

Even more interesting were the expressions on the faces of the people as they passed. She had the feeling that this was going to be a long afternoon, and resigned herself to spending her first day awake assuaging his curiosity.

She stayed silent as he snapped out orders to bring food to his quarters to the servants that seemed to be hovering around, before continuing on through a very imposing set of doors into a huge room that was obviously his.

Looking up at him mischievously, she shook her head in mock sadness. "A little overkill, Sesshoumaru, wouldn't you say?"

His brows drew together as he settled her onto his futon, piling pillows behind her to prop her up. "What do you speak of, miko?"

"All the weapons on the walls. I'm sure you have a dojo here in the shiro, and it's customary to line the walls of said room with weapons... so was it really necessary to line the walls of your sleeping quarters with them as well?" She rolled her eyes. "And yet, it's so you. I can't say that I'm at all surprised."

"Hn." He shrugged elegantly, a bare movement of strong shoulders. "You are correct. It suited me... for a time. And even after I no longer cared for weapons and conquest, it was just easier to leave things as they were." He gave her a sly look, a small smirk crossing his lips. "That does not mean, however, that I have not changed, miko. _Now_, there is only one type of conquest this one is interested in - and one does not need weapons of iron and magic to gain the victory on that particular battlefield."

He watched with interest as a radiant blush crossed her face as she caught the meaning behind his words.

"Well, that's certainly different," she mumbled. "I can't remember you ever saying things like _that _before... at least, not to a lowly human such as myself."

He looked at her expressionlessly for a moment... then surprised the hell out of her with his next words. "I still have not, Kagome. You never were just a lowly human – and you certainly are not now."

She smiled uncertainly up at him, then turned her head away, not sure what to make of that comment.

Sesshoumaru sat down at the end of the futon, watching her with a peculiar intensity for a few seconds, then seemed to come to some sort of decision.

"Tell me, miko, why did you wake after all this time? What brought about a desire to live again to a woman that tried to will herself to death?"

Kagome looked down at her lap, clasped hands tightening around each other as she thought about how to answer his question. Should she tell him about her experiences within the void? She inhaled deeply, then expelled the air slowly, for the first time feeling unsure of herself. The voice that had spoken to her in the void had hinted at her destiny being tied to the beautiful youkai lord sitting before her... but she was not sure she wanted to mention that, for fear of what his response would be.

Despite being told that he did not hate her by the entity in the void, and even he himself hinting along those lines, she was, she admitted to herself, a bit afraid.

She had always found Sesshoumaru beyond attractive, even back when her heart had belonged to his half-brother, and now that her heart was finally freed of Inuyasha, she found herself wary around this gorgeous male - wary of misreading the situation and allowing herself to open her heart, only to be hurt yet again.

Finally, she dragged her eyes up and met his steady golden gaze, hoping she wasn't heading straight for a major bout of humiliation.

"For most of the time I was asleep, I was really asleep – I have no memory of most of the time I was gone. But a short while ago, something woke my - spirit - I guess," she frowned, irritated, trying to find the words to explain, "I'm still not sure what, and I became aware of things again. At first, I didn't know who, or even what, I was. All I was aware of was a void... I could see nothing else besides myself. Turns out I wasn't alone there, though, because I was rather startled when this voice kinda came out of nowhere and started talking to me. It called itself reality," she chuckled. "Gave new meaning to the phrase 'reality check', let me tell you."

Sesshoumaru snorted aloud at that one, then gestured for her to continue, very curious as to where this was going. _Reality? Hn. _

Turning her face away, she looked off into the distance, her gaze losing focus as she stared into a place only she could see. "To make a long story short, it told me that I had ended my life in loneliness due only to my own choices, and that I had been looking in the wrong place for happiness."

Her voice trailed off for a few seconds, before she sighed and focused her gaze on him again. "The next thing I knew it was showing me you, standing in that room I woke up in, looking down at my body." Her eyes took on a peculiar gleam, and he moved a bit uneasily, unsure of what to expect. "It told me that you would soon call me, and that I had the choice to respond, or not, but that I should be aware that my decisions would affect others, because if I chose wrong, they would be unable to complete their destinies. That's why I came to your call."

Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she finished, "As for why now? I honestly can't tell you that, because I have absolutely no idea."


	3. Tentative Hearts

**Chapter 2: Tentative Hearts**

Kagome looked away from the daiyoukai nervously, memories of the past beginning to inundate her. "My Lord," she began, softly, hesitantly, as if unsure of his reaction, "why... why did you wake me up?"

Sesshoumaru had been watching her expressions carefully, trying to get a feel for her state of mind, but she managed to catch him off guard with that question, so he was very grateful for the knock on his chamber doors that came at that moment. The interruption would give him a little bit of time to come up with an answer that wouldn't leave his dignity in tatters on the floor.

He had to take this slowly - he was playing for keeps, and there was still a very large obstacle in his way - Inuyasha.

_As always._

He waited silently as the servants brought in trays of food, placing them on tables near her so they would be within easy reach, and continued with his thoughts. He definitely wanted to let her know in no uncertain terms what he wanted from her, but he had to talk to her about Inuyasha first. There could be no secrets between them if he were to have any hope of making her his, and the half-breed, and his fate, would directly impact whether she accepted his interest, or not.

For the first time since he'd done it, he wondered if taking vengeance like he had done had been worth it, and he winced inwardly when he realized that it could very well be he paying for his actions this time.

_I'm not so sure now that what I did was worth the price I might have to pay... not that I regret making those two pay for what they did to her but - it's certainly not worth losing my only chance to gain her for myself. _He shook his head then, disgusted with himself when he realized the direction of his thoughts. _I am Sesshoumaru, I do not make mistakes... nor do I regret my actions. I will just have to find a way to make her understand and accept what has been done._

He nodded as the servants bowed and retreated, closing the doors quietly behind them, then caught her gaze as he re-seated himself at the end of the futon.

As he did so, something she'd said earlier came back to him. _She said that the entity that spoke to her told her that she'd 'looked for happiness in the wrong place'. _That was promising... it meant that she wasn't supposed to be with that damnable hanyou.

"When you were told that you had been looking for happiness in the wrong place, what did you take that to mean?"

Kagome blushed, hard, at his question - if that voice had been wrong, she was heading for a major round of humiliation and also, hurt. After the voice had left her alone in the void, she'd had nothing else to do but think... and she'd realized how much of a fool she had been back then for herself quite well.

Reality had been right; she'd punished herself, and maybe, if the voice was correct in its hints and Sesshoumaru had cared for her, she could have found her own happiness all those years ago. And after all the time she'd spent alone with her thoughts before waking, it occurred to her that all of them had been spent on the sinfully handsome male currently waiting for an answer.

_How do I answer this without embarrassing myself? Crap!_

"Answer me honestly, miko. I have good reason for asking," he said.

"Umm..." she blushed, "I thought it meant that maybe I was looking at the wrong brother – that maybe you wanted me." Eyes widening in horror, she clapped her hands over her mouth, blushing horribly. _Oh, god... I hope he doesn't kill me for that!_

Sesshoumaru stared at her even more intently, eyes locked on hers as he refused to let her look away. _This is it... with this next question, I will know if I even have a chance..._

Softly, he asked, "And if you were to find that the voice that spoke to you was correct? That it was this Sesshoumaru that craved you, wanted you to be his? What would your reaction be?"

"Uhh... well, I - uh," she wrenched her gaze away from his, taking a deep breath, she prepared to throw herself to the wolves, so to speak, and closing her eyes, she spoke. "I... would accept that. Why did you think that it was _you _I came back to? The voice, after all, told me it was my choice... and I chose to come back, for the chance to be with you."

Heart beating like mad, she waited for his words to either make her, or break her.

"So, then, if I were to ask to be allowed to court you, what would your answer be?"

Kagome jerked her head up to stare at him, almost afraid to believe what she'd just heard. "Court? What does that mean?" She had an idea, but she wanted to be sure before she put her foot any further in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in confusion. "Do you not know anything of youkai mating practices? I would have thought, traveling with a slayer and the half-breed, that you would have at least some idea of these things."

She shook her head in the negative. "We never really spoke about this kind of thing, Sango and I, and with Inuyasha, well, the way things stood with him, it just never came up."

"Hn. Then I will explain. A courtship is a way for potential mates to get to know each other, it is an exclusive relationship, we would be considered a couple. It would be understood by all that my intent is to mate you, making you my Lady, and there would be a scent mark to make sure that all youkai would know that you are taken, and by whom."

Kagome smiled shyly, pink flushing across her cheeks. "Umm, how long does a courtship last?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as some of his tension washed away. "As long as the couple deems it necessary." He cocked a slender brow. "Understand this. I would mate you here and now if it were up to me, but you are not ready for that yet, so by entering into a courtship, I can give you time to get to know me and what your life would be like as my Lady. Knowing this... are you willing to enter into a courtship with me?"

Dropping her gaze to her fingers that were twisting nervously in her lap, she nodded. "H-hai, "she whispered, "I would be honored to be courted by you."

_One obstacle down... now for the next one. Damn you, Inuyasha - will my life ever be free of your taint?_

"Kagome, before I scent mark you, there is something that I need to tell you. I want no lies or secrets between us." Standing, he moved towards the window and stared out. He could feel her sudden apprehension, and hated that he was causing it, but knew that it needed to come out.

"It's about... Inuyasha - and that damnable female he mated. What I did to the both of them, because of what they did to you." He stiffened his shoulders almost defiantly. "Maybe I should not have, and maybe I had no right, but - I just could not let what they did to you go - especially _her."_

He turned at the sound of relieved laughter, a questioning look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru... you really don't have to explain. You see, while I was still in the void, I realized that the piece of my soul that she'd held, was now returned to me, and that told me she was already dead. I also have access to her memories," she said, as he looked at her with interest. "I know what you did, and - well, while I can't say I agree with it - I do understand, and honestly, I'm kinda flattered that you cared enough to go so far to even the scales."

He stared at her incredulously, almost not able to believe his luck. She wasn't angry? "So, you do not hold Inuyasha's death against me," he asked suspiciously.

Kagome blinked, surprised. "But Inuyasha's not dead, Sesshoumaru. What ever gave you the idea that he was?"

-sSs-

Stunned, Sesshoumaru could only stare at the woman sitting on his bed. _Is she serious? That fool is still alive? And how would she know, anyway?_

Shaking his head to clear it, he asked, "How do you know if he is still alive?"

"Because I can sense him." She frowned, tilting her head, she said, "Can't you? He's not really that far away, you know."

Sesshoumaru was floored. Narrowing his eyes, he sent out his youki in pulses, trying to catch the half-breed's aura... and after a few minutes, sure enough, he found it. Growling with irritation, he stared at the floor. _He is only a day's travel from here - what is he doing so close to me and mine? _

_And how did I miss it all this time?_

He looked up again when Kagome hummed at him. Her gaze was locked on him, and she seemed a bit confused by his reaction. _Speaking of reactions... she knew that Inuyasha was still alive, relatively close, and no longer mated to that bitch - and yet, she agreed to let me court her? _

"You know he is alive and single - why then did you agree to allow me to court you?"

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she stared at him, shocked. "You mean, you thought the only reason I would let you court me was because Inuyasha was out of my reach? Sesshoumaru, didn't you listen to _anything _I said before?" She folded her arms over her chest, irritation flaring in her gaze.

"I didn't come back for Inuyasha, you baka, I came back for _your _sake! Doesn't that mean_ anything _to you? I gave him everything I had back then - but that was then, and this is _now_, and he has no hold on me or my heart any longer. So get those stupid thoughts out of your head right now! I agreed to let you court me because that's what I _want _to do, and I wouldn't care if Inuyasha walked into this room right now and wanted me, he wouldn't get me."

She blinked as Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, face going blank, all she could think was, _Wow! _"You should do that more often... it's gorgeous," she sighed.

He couldn't ever remember feeling as he did in that moment, for the first time in his life, he was getting what he truly wanted. Everything else he'd had to fight for and _take_, but she was _giving _herself to him, _choosing _him.

He would never forget this day.

Stalking back over to his futon, a predatory light in his eyes, he smirked as she shrank back, sudden nervousness permeating her scent. "What is wrong, miko?" Reaching her side, he sat down and pulled her towards him. "Since you have agreed to let this Sesshoumaru court you," he growled low in his chest, "this one would like to get the marking out of the way and make it official, before some _other_ male comes along and tries to take you away from me."

She shivered as his voice washed over her, and when he touched her, sparks danced over her flesh, turning her into a bubbling mess in his hands. "O-okay," she whispered.

_Oh, man, if he can affect me like this already, what will it be like when we... _her thoughts ran down when he pulled her shirt away from her shoulder, and she completely melted when he began running his tongue over her from the joint, to the hollow where neck and shoulder met.

Licking slowly, sensually across her heated flesh, Sesshoumaru began infusing his saliva with a tiny amount of his youki, melding his scent flawlessly into hers. His scent would remain on her for six months, or until he marked her permanently as his mate, not that he planned on taking that long... just the taste of her, not even mentioning her scent, and the feel of her, was making him so hard he almost couldn't see straight, and his eyes flashed red as he pulled away, his youkai blood pulled to the surface by the proximity of his soon-to-be-mate.

Breathing in deeply, he fought to regain control of himself, and once he'd finally managed to calm down, he pulled her shirt back over her shoulder. He caught her eyes, glazed as they were, and gave her a small, but sincere smile. "You won't regret your choice, miko, I swear it."

She blinked dazedly up at him, and a dreamy smile kissed her lips. "I don't think I will, my Lord. I really don't think I will, either."

He stood suddenly, reaching a hand down to her, he asked, "Do you think you can stand? I would like to show you my private garden if you feel up to it."

Shaking her head, trying to clear it of the haze he'd put into it, she smiled happily at the thought of feeling the sunshine on her skin again. "I think I'll be okay to walk. Just hold onto me for a moment while I try, okay?"

He nodded, waiting as she used his hand to pull herself forward and stand. He was pleased to note that while she was still a bit shaky, her strength seemed to be returning. He held her hand until she steadied, then let go, and turning, led the way slowly to the door leading out, waiting for her to pass through before sliding it closed and reaching for her arm.

She smiled up at him, then turned her head and looked about, enjoying the scents of fertile earth and new life that can only come from a garden in spring. Something occurred to her all of a sudden, and she tilted her head up to catch his eye. "Can I ask you a question?"

He glanced down at her tiny form and nodded. "If you wish."

"Well, I've been wondering when you decided that you wanted a relationship with me? It just seems so odd, you know, you never showed any interest in me before, and..." she trailed off, shrugging confusedly.

Sesshoumaru blinked, a little caught off-guard at the question. "I showed plenty of interest in you, Kagome, even back during the hunt for the jewel, you just never noticed. To be fair, no one else did either, except for your monk friend. And that was only because he was such a hentai himself, that he recognized a kindred spirit in me." A self-satisfied smirk crossed his face at the shock that blossomed in her expression.

"Kindred spirit? Just exactly what were _you_ doing that was so hentai?" she asked dubiously. _I can't imagine him acting like... __that__..._

A wicked look settled across his face then, and the smirk widened. "Did you not think that I would notice a beautiful woman? Am I not a male? I have had plenty of hentai thoughts of you and your sweet body, you were just too innocent to catch on. I spied on your camp many times merely to watch you, miko... when we would join up and travel together all those various times, did you not question why I chose to walk _behind _you? Your friend Miroku did."

By this time, Kagome's eyes were wide and the stunned look in them was so completely amusing he was having a hard time not bursting out into actual laughter. _Kami forbid._

"You mean, you were lusting after a _human_, my Lord? But you always hated humans... weren't you worried what other youkai would think of you?"

"Why would this Sesshoumaru care what others think? This one does what he wants - and if someone objects, this one simply destroys them." He waved a hand languidly.

"I never do anything to please others, Kagome, except you, now. You are important to this one, so therefore, I wish to please you. But others?" he snorted with disdain for that idea. "No. I am answerable to no one. I am the strongest, and that is why I rule. If I choose to take a human as a mate, then I will do so, and whoever cares to challenge me over it, will die. Simple."

She burst out laughing at his words. "Yup, same old Sesshoumaru. Still as arrogant as ever, I see."

He gave her a mocking look. "It is not arrogance if you can back it up, Kagome. And I can. That is why I am daiyoukai, and ruler of the West. Because I am strong enough to take what I want, and strong enough to _keep_ it."

He came to a halt under the spreading branches of a sakura tree, and encouraged her to sit. It was a beautiful and peaceful afternoon, and with everything that had happened in the last few hours, he felt that they could both use a little bit of peace. He watched, idly, as she reached over and picked up a sakura blossom off the ground where it had fallen.

Kagome twirled the small blossom in her fingers for a few minutes, letting her mind wander where it would. Eventually, it made its way to her friends... and she wondered what Sesshoumaru could tell her of their lives. She glanced at him, and caught his eyes trained on her.

"I wonder, Sesshoumaru - what can you tell me about my friends? Sango and Miroku, and especially my little Shippo?"

He raised a regal brow, an enigmatic half-smile touching his mouth. "What would make you think I know anything about them at all, miko?"

She grinned mockingly at him. "You mean to tell me that there are things that you do _not _know, my Lord, and you admit to it?"

He frowned at her, no real heat in the look. "I know a few things about them. The slayer and the monk married, and moved back to her old slayer's village. They rebuilt it, had several children... as far as I know they both lived to a respectable age... for humans. I suppose you could say they were happy." He shrugged. "I didn't watch all that closely. As for your kit? His is a more interesting tale."

Leaning back on one arm, he gazed off into the distance. "He never forgave Inuyasha for choosing that dead woman over you, and left to go find his own way in life, refusing to ever speak to him again. Occasionally, he would go visit the slayer and monk, and he was obviously doing well. Of course," he glanced at her, "he is no longer a kit, but a full-grown kitsune now, of an age to find a mate of his own, I imagine. When he came of age, I tracked him down, and told him about you... that I had your body here, and invited him to come anytime he chose to see you."

Kagome smiled brightly at him, touched. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru! You have no idea how much that means to me."

He nodded, pleased at her reaction. "He usually comes twice a year and stays for a few days, in fact," he said thoughtfully, "it is about time for him to be showing up again... I would imagine sometime in the next month you will be reunited with him."

She clapped her hands together happily. Of all the people she'd known back then and loved, Shippo was the one she regretted leaving the most. She should have taken him with her when she'd left after the well closed, but she'd been hurting, and afraid, and the thought hadn't occurred to her 'til much later. It was the one thing she'd done she wished she could take back.

Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his cheek, lingering for just a moment before pulling back. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Of all the things you could have done, this one means the most to me."

Sitting up, the daiyoukai crossed his legs, then pulled her into his lap, nuzzling affectionately at her neck. "You are more than welcome, miko. Always."

They sat there, silent, content in each others arms, and watched the sun set on the first day of the rest of their lives.

It was the happiest either of them had ever been.

And it was only the beginning.


	4. Intrusion of Reality

**Chapter 3: Intrusion of Reality**

Sesshoumaru awoke early the next morning, well-rested, and more content than he could ever remember being, and for a moment, he couldn't understand why... and then the memory of everything that had happened yesterday filled his mind, and he rose swiftly from his bed, determined to see to his business early, so he could spend the rest of the day with his miko.

However, by the time he'd finished with reading through the stacks of scrolls deposited on his desk that morning, he was livid.

_Damn the Northern Lord! What ever made that fool think I would take his insipid daughter as a mate? And to send a message stating his intention of arriving this very day, with said daughter, to commence a courtship? I will kill him for his insolence!_

_And if that's not bad enough, I'd forgotten that the Eastern Lord was due to arrive today as well for a conference!_

He sighed irritably... he'd never much cared for Koga, the Eastern Lord, personally, but they were allies, especially since neither of them could stand the Southern Lord, and weren't much fonder of Hikari, the Northern Lord. He'd much rather deal with Koga, he'd have to admit.

He just didn't want to deal with_ anyone _right now, not while he was courting his chosen - and Kami only knew how Kagome would react to this mess with the Northern Lord and his daughter.

_No, I'll not allow her to be upset... not by anyone. When the two fools arrive, I will introduce them to Kagome, make sure the idiot knows his little plans are to no avail, then toss them both out of my home. And if he objects_, an evil smirk crossed his face,_ I will gladly kill him and be done with it._

Stacking all his scrolls neatly on his desk, he stood and exited his study, done with business for the day. Most of the rest of those matters could wait for a while, and they would, because he had no intentions of locking himself away in his study working while Kagome waited for him.

Striding swiftly through the halls of his shiro, he thought of the things that he would need to attend to due to his upcoming mating. First and foremost, his mother would need to be notified. He was unsure just how she would respond... more than likely, she would be impressed with Kagome's power, and the fact that she was as immortal as either of them.

And maybe she wouldn't be so against her humanity - after all, she knew of Rin, and had actually brought her back from the dead for his sake. He sighed inwardly. Only time would tell on that aspect of things, so he moved on to the next item on his mental list.

_Formally notifying the other Cardinal Lords. Not that I care one way or the other what they think, but I will not shame Kagome by making it look as though I do not hold her as valuable enough to follow the customs. No one will be able to question her status, nor her place as Lady and my mate. I will never tolerate disrespect to her in any form._

Then, of course, there would be the formal dinner he would have to host to officially announce the mating itself, once the courtship was over and he'd actually mated her. It would be her first appearance as his mate and Lady of the West... he was not worried, however. He knew she would do her position justice without a doubt. When she so chose, she had a regal bearing without being the least bit arrogant - it was just one of the reasons she drew so many to her.

He had no doubts whatsoever... he couldn't have chosen better, not if he'd spent the next millenium searching could he have found a better match for himself - that was his opinion anyway, and that's all that counted.

He finally found her, sitting in the formal gardens, apparently meditating. He decided he could wait, and taking a seat nearby, he calmly watched over her.

It wasn't long however, before a disturbance from the entryway of the shiro announced the arrival of the Northern Lord... and Sesshoumaru scowled. As Kagome finally opened her eyes, he wiped all expression from his face and stood, holding a hand out to her, he pulled her to her feet as she placed her hand in his.

"There is a certain matter that needs both our attentions. The Northern Lord has brought his daughter here to attempt to force me into mating her - you will accompany this Sesshoumaru to the shiro's formal reception room. This one will introduce you to them - by the time they leave here, they will be sure that their machinations are completely wasted. They, and all others will know beyond a shadow of a doubt, exactly who will be the next Lady of the West."

Kagome allowed him to pull her along, blushing at the knowledge that he _wanted _her... and was not afraid to show it to the world. It felt good to be wanted so openly, and she couldn't help but smile.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was extremely annoyed. It wasn't just that the two irritating youkai sitting in his reception room had invaded his home. It was the _reason_ that they had done so. That they had the nerve to attempt to back he, Sesshoumaru, into a corner, was unforgivable. He was sorely tempted to challenge Hikari to a duel to his death for the disrespect. However, he did not really feel like having to take over the Lordship of the Northern lands after Hikari found his death at the business end of Bakusaiga.

He allowed a small frown to cross his face. Maybe he should just sweep in, introduce Kagome as his future mate, then have them thrown out. He was personally attracted to this plan, since it would get them out of his way sooner than any other option.

_I don't want to waste any more time on the fools than absolutely necessary._

Kagome looked up at him and smiled uncertainly as they reached the doors into the reception room. "Are you sure I should come in with you, Sesshoumaru? I mean, they really aren't expecting to see me, only you."

He raised a slender, ebony brow haughtily. "I do not care what they are expecting. Nor should you. You are my Lady, and _I_ desire your presence - they will accept that, or I will kill them and be done with it."

"Hmm. Very well, then, my Lord. Lead the way."

"Kagome," he said warningly, "do not speak so formally to me. Is it truly so difficult to call me by my given name?"

"Only when you are being arrogant, Sesshoumaru. When you say things like your previous comment, it absolutely _screams_ for formality." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, a tiny smile curling her lips. "I'm ready. Shall we?"

He gave her a promising sort of look. "We will continue this later, little miko." With that, he pushed open the doors and entered the room, keeping hold of her arm in an openly proprietary manner.

He truly did not care what the Northern Lord thought... if he were smart, he would back off, if not, he would die.

-sSs-

Kagome was smiling as she entered the room on Sesshoumaru's arm, although she knew that this little scene was not going to be pleasant, she was not going to be the one to start the hostilities, so, when she was hit with a wave of hatred and dark jyaki, she was actually prepared, and didn't allow her reiki to react negatively.

Hikari sneered when he caught sight of the woman on Sesshoumaru's arm. A human, although her scent spoke of something other, something neither youkai nor ningen. That mattered not, however. He stepped forward and glared at the Western Lord.

"What foolishness is this, Sesshoumaru? You know why we are here, to discuss your mating with my daughter. How do you dare to bring this _ningen_ female into our presence this way? That is an insult to me, and to my daughter!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red for an instant, and he gently pushed Kagome behind him before moving in a swirl of white silk, pinning the Northern Lord to the wall by his throat.

Rage poured off his aura, and he glared into the eyes of the male before him. Jaw clenched tightly, crests writhing unevenly across his cheeks, he looked every bit the deadly predator he was in that moment, and Kagome was sure that someone was about to die. She wasn't far off... if she had not been there, the older youkai male would, indeed, be dead. The only thing that saved him was her presence, for Sesshoumaru refused to dishonor her by gutting someone with her in the room.

Voice made harsh and guttural with rage, he spoke. "Never disrespect my chosen mate again, Hikari, or you will die. You dare to enter my home and try to force me into a mating with your insipid daughter? I should destroy you - and if you ever darken my door again with your useless presence, I will." Sesshoumaru turned and threw the hapless male towards the door. "Get out. You and your daughter have exactly one day to be off my lands, if you are not, I will hunt you down and kill you both."

Kagome was shocked, truthfully, at the level of rage that the insult to her had provoked in Sesshoumaru, and apparently, so was the daughter of the Northern Lord, because she burst out shrilly, "But, Lord Sesshoumaru! She is nothing, a mere ningen! Why would you choose such weak blood?"

Sesshoumaru whirled towards the screeching female with a look of disgust on his normally placid features. "Silence!" he hissed. "You are ignorant - the Lady Kagome is no mere ningen, you foolish bitch, she is the Shikon no Tama in the flesh, and carries far more power than you ever will!" Casting a disdainful look at the male youkai pulling himself from the floor, he stalked back over to Kagome and took his place at her side. "Even if that were not the case, still I would mate her, ningen or not, she is always, and will always be, Kagome to me. If she had no power to her, she would still be worth a thousand of _you!_"

The Northern Lord stood, rage and humiliation pouring off him. "This will be war, you arrogant young bastard, make no mistake. I will destroy your house for this insult!"

"Hn. You are too weak to defeat me, Hikari... if you try you will only hasten the fall of your own house. Do what you will, it makes no difference to me. It will take no effort at all to see you dead before me." He turned away from him, leaving the Northern Lord facing his back - a deadly insult in youkai society. To do so showed that you felt the person you were turning your back on was weak, powerless, beneath your notice. Hikari knew exactly what was meant, and with an enraged bellow, he rushed forward, claws extended.

He never stood a chance. Sesshoumaru didn't even look at him as he threw up a barrier of youki that stopped the older male in his tracks, making sure to trap the fool's terrified daughter in the barrier with him.

Calling for his guards, he gave orders for the two to be thrown from the grounds of the shiro, reiterating his warning for them to be gone from his lands within one day. He completely ignored Hikari's enraged threats - the bastard had upset his Lady, and he would pay dearly for that mistake, if he was caught still within Western Lands after his time was up.

Kagome was stunned - all that had taken place in the span of just over a minute.

She looked over at him, unsure of what to say.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and, pulling her around to face him, ran a claw-tipped finger gently across her bottom lip. When she met his eyes, he spoke. "I apologize for that scene, koi - you should not have been witness to such dishonor. Will you forgive me?" he asked softly.

She gave him a small smile. "It wasn't your fault, don't apologize." She shook her head, still trying to get over his rage. "I didn't realize you would be so... so... _over-protective_, though."

He tilted a regal brow, giving her an enigmatic look. "Are you certain that I was being _over-_protective? I do not see it that way. You are my Lady, or will be. There is no such thing as overly protective where you are concerned - I will _always _protect what is mine, and that effort will always command my full strength."

Before Kagome could even finish processing that answer, the doors opened again, and Sesshoumaru turned towards them questioningly. The guard bowed and spoke. "My Lord, the Eastern Lord has arrived. Should I escort him in now?"

Sighing internally, Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Do so." He glanced at Kagome. "Come, miko. Your place is at my side."

She nodded, taking his proffered arm, she waited with him as the Eastern Lord was escorted into the room. She was smiling - but the smile dropped off her face as the Lord came to a shocked halt at sight of her and stared. Wide-eyed, she stared at him, equally shocked. "K-koga?"

Koga was more stunned than he had ever been in his entire life. After Naraku had been defeated, he'd gone looking for the young miko, only to be told by her former companions that she had returned to her home beyond the well, and would not be coming back. Heartbroken, he had managed to get the kit to tell him just how far in the future she was... and had been determined to wait for her. And yet, here she stood, looking the same as she had a hundred and forty years ago, on the arm of the Western Lord - and wearing his courting mark, no less.

He was so shocked he could barely breathe.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat when he realized that Kagome knew the ookami Lord, pulling her possessively closer as he scented the almost instant arousal from the other male. Eyes narrowing, he pinned the ookami with an icy, dangerous look. It was apparent to those in the room that he wouldn't have any problems ripping the youkai to shreds.

"Speak, wolfling. What is your connection with Kagome? How is it that you know her?"

Koga glanced uneasily at Kagome, then back to the Inu Lord standing in front of him. He knew inu were very protective and possessive of their chosen females, as were ookami like he, himself, but this was over the top, and he knew he needed to be very careful how he handled this conversation.

Drawing a deep, calming breath, he spoke. "We met, uh, back during the time she was traveling with Inuyasha and her other friends, looking for shards and hunting Naraku. I took her away from the mutt because I needed her help with some enemies of my tribe that we were battling - their leader had jewel shards, and since she could see them..." he trailed off.

Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm to get his attention, and nodded when Koga finished speaking. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru. He's telling you the truth." She smiled up at him, then looked back over at Koga. "I'm just surprised to see Koga, that's all. I didn't know he was a Lord."

Sesshoumaru nodded, calming slightly. "I take it you also are surprised, Lord Koga. Why is that?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He looked at Kagome and smiled. "What exactly happened to you after the battle with Naraku all those years ago? I went looking for you after it was all over, and found the mutt with that creepy undead priestess of his. He told me that you had gone home to your time and wouldn't be returning."

He growled suddenly. "Was he lying to me?"


	5. Sesshoumaru's heart

**Chapter 4: Sesshoumaru's Heart**

Koga was angry. No, it was more than that. He was angry, and hurt. Standing before him, possessively being held up against the side of the powerful Western Lord, was the only woman he'd ever loved. How was he going to get her away from him?

It was obvious that Kagome was very special to the inu... and he knew, suddenly, with a sick sinking in his heart, that she was probably lost to him forever. Desperately trying to maintain a pleasant demeanor, he smiled again, and waited for her to speak. He really wanted to know how she had ended up here, and where she'd been for all these years.

Kagome shook her head quickly, smiling sadly back at him. "No, Koga, he wasn't. They all thought that I'd gone home after wishing Kikyou back to life. I let them think so, but the truth of the matter is that as soon as I made the wish, the well closed and I was trapped here."

She sighed then. "I disappeared, went north, and ended up spending about forty years as the miko for a tiny village practically at the end of the world up in the mountains." She smiled up at Sesshoumaru, before looking back over at Koga. "By the time I hit sixty, though, I'd had enough. I was tired, and lonely, I guess you could say. So I willed myself to death - or so I thought." She shrugged lightly. "Turns out I was only sleeping. Sesshoumaru brought me here and watched over me while I snoozed for the last hundred years or so, then I woke up the other day... and here I am. End of story."

"But how is that possible? You're human, and humans usually don't live that long."

"After I'd wished on the jewel, it integrated itself with my body, and since it didn't want to have to keep looking for a new protector every few decades, it extended my life – I can't be killed... I guess you could say I'm like a youkai, now, in that respect."

Koga blinked, trying to assimilate everything she'd just said. "Kagome, if you were so lonely, you know, before... why didn't you come to me? You knew I loved you, I'd stated so in front of my entire tribe. There was no need for you to be alone." He ignored the low warning growl that came from Sesshoumaru for the moment.

Kagome smiled sweetly at Koga, but shook her head. "It was never an option for me, you know that. I only ever saw you as a friend, Koga. My heart, _at that time_," she stressed, with a pointed look at the Inu Lord listening to her words, "belonged solely to Inuyasha, and I could not have given myself to anyone else. I just couldn't have."

Koga closed his eyes sadly for a minute, nodding, then looked back at her. "And now? Has your heart changed then? Does it no longer belong to that stupid mutt? Because I can tell you, the last time I saw him, I guess about a year ago now, he told me that that creepy bitch of his was dead, again, and the mere mention of your name literally brought him to his knees. I know if you were to go to him now, he'd get down and beg for a second chance with you."

At that, Sesshoumaru let out a snarl. "He will never have that chance - I will _not _allow it!"

Wide-eyed, Kagome looked up at him, almost struck speechless at his display of jealousy. She knew she'd better answer that question quickly before he decided to go hunt his brother down and kill him immediately.

"No, Koga, I'm not interested in Inuyasha any longer. I guess a hundred-year sleep is a great way to get over someone, because what he does in his life is his business, and no concern of mine. I wish him well, and hope he finds happiness, but it won't be with me. I have-" she smiled encouragingly at the gorgeous male eyeing her, "-a new interest, and I'm happy where I am." Hopefully, that would calm him down...

"Hn." Sesshoumaru could feel his youkai calm at her statement, finally beginning to be convinced that the male before him, and his brother, were no threat to his dominance of his chosen female. He glanced at the ookami Lord, now disinterested in the topic under discussion. "If you see the half-breed again, you will tell him that Kagome lives - and warn him to stay away. She is mine."

Koga nodded, suddenly feeling old and tired. _So much for my hopes for a future with her... I guess it just wasn't meant to be, but, oh, how it hurts to see her with another_.

Drawing a deep breath, he suddenly remembered the scene he'd witnessed when he'd arrived. He'd had a difficult time not laughing his ass off as he'd witnessed the pompous Northern Lord and his insufferable bitch of a daughter literally being thrown out of Sesshoumaru's front gates.

"So... what was that with that old fool Hikari and what's-her-face, you know, his daughter? Never could remember the bitch's name."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the reminder. "He thought to entrap me into mating said bitch, and was not happy when he found that I would not cooperate. He insulted my intended - and for that, he has been denied access to my lands, and I will never enter into an alliance with him for any reason."

Koga grinned at that. "No loss there, I dare say. He's weak, you don't need him anyway."

As Sesshoumaru nodded, Kagome smiled up at him. "Could we go sit down? I'm getting a little tired."

He frowned down at her, Koga momentarily forgotten. "What is wrong? Are you ill?"

She shook her head soothingly. "No, Sesshoumaru, I'm fine - but remember, I only woke up yesterday. My body hasn't moved in a hundred years... it's probably going to take a while to regain all my strength."

"Very well, koi." Glancing at Koga as he turned and led the way to several artfully placed cushions along one alcoved wall, he gestured for him to take a seat as he gently lowered Kagome, and then settled next to her. "Tell me, Lord Koga, what brings you here? I only received your missive yesterday, and it did not mention a reason for this meeting."

Koga growled in irritation at the reminder of his reasons for visiting. "As I'm sure you know, I've had my wolves keeping an eye on the Southern Lands for the last several years." At Sesshoumaru's nod, he continued. "Recently, they've discovered that the Southern Lord has been recalling his soldiers one garrison at a time to his shiro, for intensive combat training. He's also refurbishing their armor and weapons as well."

Koga sighed. "We both know what an ass Hikari is, but Hebikuro is dangerous, if only for his ambitions. I decided to come myself because I know for a fact he's got spies in both our lands, and I didn't want to take the chance of a messenger getting caught."

Sesshoumaru sat back and considered what he'd been told. The Southern snake was, at best, a feeble _personal_ opponent, especially for him, as the snake's strongest attacks were poison based. Sesshoumaru himself, as a poison youkai, had always been immune to any kind of poison attack. However, a war at this time was_ not _welcome - he wanted nothing to interfere with his courtship of Kagome.

Irritation began setting in._ Damn all these fools! Couldn't they cause trouble some other time?_

Catching the ookami's gaze, he said, "I will have a room prepared for you in the guest wing. I will think on what you have said, and we can speak more tomorrow."

Koga nodded, and standing, smiled at Kagome. "Kagome, I will see you at dinner, I am sure. Until then?" He bowed, then turned and left the room.

Kagome turned on her pillow and looked up at her Lord. "Sesshoumaru, what are you going to do?"

"I am daiyoukai, Kagome, there is no need for concern. Whether alone, or all together, the other Cardinal Lords cannot overcome me, nor can their armies succeed against mine." At her chuckle and knowing look, he tilted his head in a slight bow and smirked at her. "Do not speak again of arrogance, miko. If I chose to do so, I could rule all of Nippon... I simply do not choose to do so. Why do you think the Northern Lord was so eager to bond our houses together by mating? He fears my power, fears what would happen should I ever decide I _did_ want all of Nippon."

He shrugged carelessly. "He is an old fool. Mated to his daughter or not, if I chose to rule I would still kill him and take his lands. He should know that by now - I take what I want, when I want it." Looking off into the distance thoughtfully, he shook his head. "I meant what I told you yesterday, Kagome." Sesshoumaru turned the full force of his gorgeous golden eyes on her. "I no longer have an interest in Supreme Conquest. That pursuit would only take away from the time I could spend with you, and then, there is also the undeniable fact of all the extra work I would be taking on if I chose to rule Nippon in it's entirety."

She held his gaze, asking softly, "Are you sure, Sesshoumaru? Because I'm not suited to being the mate of a conqueror. I've no desire to rule over anything more than a home."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I am certain, Kagome. I have no interest in such any longer."

Kagome laughed up at him then. "And what was all that angst and growling and jealousy back there, anyway?"

She shook her head at his bland expression. "Possessive much?"

-sSs-

Kagome moved through the halls of the shiro absently. Today, for the first time since she had woken, she was alone for a few hours. Sesshoumaru had that meeting with Koga, and so, not looking forward to sitting for several hours, she'd chosen to go off on her own. While he was not happy about being without her, she was actually glad for a few hours to herself.

She needed to think.

They had spoken quite a bit yesterday after Koga left them... and it was time she had enjoyed, just getting to know him, learning what made him the daiyoukai that he was.

Sesshoumaru was nothing like she'd always thought he was. Well, okay, maybe he was in _some _ways... that arrogant streak was definitely the same as it had always been, but he wasn't as cold, nor as violent as she'd believed in her younger days. True, he had no problem with killing at all, but he didn't go out of his way to take lives just for the pleasure of it.

He was also quite capable of being totally devoted to whatever or whoever he chose - as evidenced by his behavior towards her. He had freely admitted that it had taken some years to come to terms with his feelings for her, because she was human, but that by the time she had tried to die, he had - mostly - accepted it.

She had been surprised to find that the biggest thing about her humanity that bothered him, was the thought of her limited life-span. He didn't want to lose her, so of course, when he'd found that she was now pretty much as immortal as he himself was, he was more than pleased, and any hard feelings about her status as a ningen were now gone.

Kagome was also honest enough with herself to admit that she was enjoying the attention he was giving her - immensely. Who wouldn't? After everything she'd been through with Inuyasha and Kikyo, she knew she couldn't handle another situation like that, so she was ecstatic that she had no competition... at least not from his side of things, anyway. She wasn't fool enough to think that there weren't any other females out there that would want him, he was just too beautiful for that, but at least he was only focused on her.

Breaking from her thoughts, she looked around and noticed that she was nearing the small building that she had woken up in, and curious, she walked closer. It was definitely a handsome building, and she smiled brightly at the youkai working in the garden as she approached. "Ohayo! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

The male stood and smiled back, bowing as he did so. "Hai, my Lady, it is. Is there something I can help you with?"

She nodded, gesturing at the building behind him. "What is this? It looks like a shrine, but... I don't know, Sesshoumaru somehow doesn't strike me as the religious type."

"You are correct, my Lady, he isn't, but this shrine wasn't built for the kami, or the Buddha. It was built for you."

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise, and she blushed. "What?"

The gardener smiled at her. "My Lady, when you fell asleep, my Lord had this shrine built for you, then brought your body here to be housed inside. He spent a great deal of time here over the years, you know." The male gestured at the lovely gardens surrounding them. "He even had these gardens planted, and brought me here to care for them... it is my only job."

Kagome shook her head, her heart softening at the knowledge of what he'd done for her. How could you not fall in love with a man like that? "Why me?" She couldn't figure out what she'd ever done to deserve such devotion from such a powerful and beautiful male.

The youkai laughed. "My Lady, I once heard one of my Lord's General's question that same thing. Do you know what he said? He said because you were the only one that even _he_ was not worthy of. When the General asked him what good those feelings would do since you were dead, he said that he would find you again someday in another life." Motioning for her to follow, he walked to the front of the building, reaching the doors, he pointed at them.

"Do you see these doors, my Lady? Lord Sesshoumaru painted these with his own hand. See how beautiful you are? That is truly how he sees you. To him, you are everything."

By now, Kagome was flushed, and she reached out a tentative finger and brushed it against the door. "I honestly don't see it... I'm only an ordinary woman, there's nothing special about me - and I certainly don't look like _that!"_ The glowingly beautiful woman painted on the door bore no relation to her humble self, at least in her opinion.

"That is because he sees you through the eyes of love, Lady Kagome. To him, you _do_ look like that. Think about it, my Lady. He has loved you for more than a hundred and forty years, and he will continue to do so as long as he draws breath." The man smiled, bowed again, and moved away, calling over his shoulder, "Go inside and look around. It is a sight to see... he spared no expense in the building of this place - and it was all for you."

Kagome slid the doors open gently, sighing softly, she took a tentative step inside, and slid them closed behind her. It was quiet, and a peaceful feeling stole over her as she looked around. There were ornate, carved pillars lining the walkway to the front of the room, where the polished stone slab she'd laid on for a hundred years sat in solitary splendor, a gold cloth lying haphazardly over it. When she'd first woken up, she'd been too fixed on Sesshoumaru to really take note of her surroundings - and now, as she looked around, she found herself awed...

He'd obviously chosen everything with care, there was not one thing in the room that showed shoddy goods or poor workmanship. Everything in the room was of the highest quality - and it showed. She trailed a hand down a pillar as she passed, noting that each pillar lining the walkway had the kanji for her name inscribed on it, along with carvings of different scenes from the battle with Naraku, or even, she noticed on one, a tiny, exquisite picture of her pulling Tessaiga from the stone in his father's grave. It was perfectly detailed... even down to the outfit she'd been wearing that fateful day. He had to have drawn it for the artist who carved this... and the fact that he still remembered what she'd worn all those years ago hit her square in the heart.

She turned as she heard the doors slide open again, surprised to see the object of her thoughts entering the room. She smiled up at him, a few tears staining her cheeks. "Finished already, Sesshoumaru?"

He waved her question off, following with one of his own. "What is wrong, Kagome? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, of course not! Never, Sesshoumaru. I'm not unhappy - I just... I feel unworthy of you. I don't deserve all that you've done for me. I'm just ordinary, and I'm afraid I'll end up disappointing you," she finished quietly, as she looked down at her hands in shame.

He captured her chin in his hand and tilted her head back to look at him. "No, koi. Never say such things again. The things I do for you, I do because I _want_ to." He sighed. "I have not said the words, have I? Aishiteru, Kagome. I have for a long, long time, in fact, I almost cannot remember a time when I didn't... nor do I want to."

He watched as a hesitant smile touched her lips, eyes still shimmering with tears, and with an almost silent groan, he gave in to temptation. He couldn't resist her any longer, and he refused to try any longer. Bending, he pulled her forward with the hand under her chin, and sealed her mouth with his own.

She gasped in surprise as she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, and he took full advantage, deepening the kiss immediately. She moaned into his mouth as desire swept through her like a wildfire, her hands fisting in his haori as her knees weakened.

_Kami! _Sesshoumaru's mind shut down the moment he caught her taste on his tongue, finding her completely irresistible.

_There has never, in all my days, been anything like what this woman does to me, and there never will be._

Finally, he pulled back, dazed, as he stared into her wide eyes. It was taking all his concentration just to breathe, and he shook his head to clear it, a satisfied expression washing across his face as he realized that she was just as affected as he was. _Good. I would hate to think the attraction was one-sided._

"Never think you are not worthy, Kagome. You are my equal because I _say _you are. Who will dare to question me?" He let his usual calm expression filter back onto his face, and took her arm to lead her from the room.

"Now,_ this _is the Sesshoumaru _I_ remember. Stoic, convinced of his own perfection, and powerful enough to get away with his high opinions of himself." She smiled breathlessly up at him as they walked across wide lawns towards an area she had not yet seen.

"Ah, but we were not discussing my opinion of myself, Kagome, we were discussing my opinion of _you. _You are my future mate, and as such, are superior to every other being. To acknowledge my power, as you do, and yet, not fear me, is the mark of someone equally powerful in their own right... you must understand - you are the single most powerful female, youkai or ningen, in existence. It is only right that you become the mate of this one, because there is no other male that would be your equal." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye - he was curious to see what her reaction to that little speech would be.

Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "Me! You think _I'm _the most powerful female around? Uh, Sesshoumaru, are you sure you didn't fall and hit your head at some point while I was asleep?"

He chuckled slightly as her words washed over him. She was certainly an original, and one thing he was sure of - his life would never be boring again with her in it. "I am certain, miko. This Sesshoumaru does not 'fall and hit his head'. How could you even ask me such a thing?"

Shaking her head, she sighed with mock sadness. "It's no wonder you don't care about anyone elses opinions of you, Sesshoumaru. You think so highly of yourself that no one else could possibly have one any higher."

"Very true, Kagome. But nonetheless, this Sesshoumaru would honor you above all others."

He caught her gaze and held it, all seriousness now. "He would honor you even above himself."


	6. A Fool's Broken Heart

**Chapter 5: A Fool's Broken Heart**

Inuyasha sat in his chosen tree gazing west, watching the sunset, knowing that somewhere over the horizon, his heart lay, surrounded by magnificence he never could have given her. Yet, she had never cared for that, if he'd taken the gift she'd tried so hard to give him, the gift of her heart, she would have been happy living in a cave.

If only he hadn't been the world's biggest fool.

Sometimes, he still couldn't believe that she was truly dead. He'd hoped, for so long, that she'd gone home to her time - at least that way, there'd have been the chance to at least see her again. But now, he had no hope. She was gone... and nothing in his life had ever hurt more than the knowledge of her death.

The only thing that even came close was the knowledge of who held her - in death, even if not in life. Sesshoumaru. Even his name brought anguish... because the truth was that the bastard had proven he would have been a more fitting mate for the tiny miko with the heart as big as eternity. He had never been the fool - he'd known what a treasure Kagome was far before he himself had been able to see it.

It was shaming to him that his brother, the human-hating Lord of the West, had seen Kagome's worth before he had... he'd had her for so long and never been able to see past his own stupidity. The kami must surely be laughing at him - he didn't think anyone had _ever _been as clueless as he had - and Sesshoumaru had spent much energy on proving just how much a fool he had been when he had planned his revenge.

He still had no idea how successful he had been. His admitted goal had been to torture his hanyou half-brother, by ripping his soul to shreds, instead of trying to kill him. Inuyasha chuckled darkly. No, that would have actually been merciful at that point... death, versus nigh eternal suffering. Not hard to figure out what Sesshoumaru had been thinking would hurt the worst. And he had been right.

At first, Inuyasha had intended to take his own life. All he could think of was joining Kagome in death. Maybe, if they couldn't be together in life... but he'd quickly realized that that wouldn't happen. He'd lost any chance with her, in death, or in life, and once that had sunk in, he could no longer face death - because then he'd _truly_ be alone. At least this way, he knew where her body was - and it was something. As long as her body existed, there was something of her to hold onto.

And so... he traveled around somewhat, always keeping no more than two day's travel from his brother's shiro. He kept a low profile - and in these last hundred years, his brother'd never noticed him, so he had done well. Sometimes, the hardest thing was to keep himself secret - there were days when it was all he could do not to storm the palace his brother lived in, just to see her again. Just for a moment - he needed to see her, to scent her again, more than he needed anything... including air.

As he watched the sun sink into that same horizon that hid her from his sight, the brilliant, beautiful colors that heralded the dying of the day filtered through his memories of his beloved miko, and it was as if she were robed in fire, and smiling at him. His head sunk down into his chest as it pierced his heart again that all he would ever have of her were his memories.

He was so wrapped up in his memories and pain, he missed the scent of his one-time rival... and so almost fell out of his tree when the first howl reached his ears.

"Inukorro! Get out of your damned tree right now, you stupid bastard!"

Inuyasha growled as he hopped gracefully down from the limb he'd been lying on, irritated beyond belief by the presence of one who only brought more memories of his beloved to pain him.

"What the fuck do you want, you damn walking ookami pelt?"

"I'm bringing you a little message for you from your brother, dog shit. Kagome's back. She's alive again."

Inuyasha drew a shocked breath, eyes widening for a moment, then narrowing, he strode forward and grabbed Koga, effortlessly holding him up by his furs. "What kind of sick fucking joke is that, you bastard? Do you two think it's funny to torture me this way?" he snarled out, eyes flashing red.

Koga's eyes opened wide as he struggled to get out of Inuyasha's grip. "No! Fuck! I'm deadly serious, idiot."

He released the startled ookami, turning on his heel, he began to head out of the clearing.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish, Inuyasha. I wouldn't go there if I were you - he'll destroy you. That's the other thing he wanted me to tell you. She's alive - but she's his. He's got his courting mark on her... and she was more than willing." As he spoke, Inuyasha's eyes flared to red, then gold, then red, and his fists clenched, claws setting the blood scent thickly in the small clearing as he drew blood from his own flesh in his anguish.

"I don't believe it, Koga! She'd _never_ agree to court that hell-born bastard! He must have tricked her or something, and I'm going to find out what the hell is up!"

"Listen, you stubborn fool! I spoke with her myself and I can guarantee you she wasn't under any spell. I even brought you up to her. Would you like to hear what she had to say about you?" Koga shook his head, actually saddened at seeing the hanyou's pain. "She said that she'd loved you - _back then, _but she no longer did - a hundred year sleep was a wonderful way to get over someone, is the way she put it."

He sighed as he watched the other male's shoulders slump. "She looked truly happy with him... and he was obviously _completely _devoted to her. In fact, the Northern Lord made an ass of himself towards her, and Sesshoumaru almost went beast on him. He's pretty much started a war with the North because of a simple insult."

Head bowed, and shoulders slumped, Inuyasha listened to Koga's tale, and his heart hurt so, he couldn't find it in himself to even speak. He turned and walked away... heading south this time.

Koga watched, not knowing what else to say. At first, when Sesshoumaru had told him to pass that message on, he'd enjoyed the thought of getting one up on his old nemesis, but now... he'd never seen such agony on anyone's face, and all he could do was watch the hanyou pass into the night, knowing that he would never find peace. Of all the things he'd ever done, this is the one he regretted most. He should have just avoided Inuyasha - there was no excuse for what he'd done to the hanyou, rubbing in what a fool he had been.

Inuyasha had chosen his own fate... he'd had a kami-given chance with the most beautiful heart that had ever graced this ugly realm...

And he'd turned his back on it. The kami weren't known for giving a gift twice that had been rejected once. He'd lost out.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, _wasn't_ a fool, and he wasn't about to give back the gift that had been dropped in his lap. He'd grabbed it with both hands...

When time finally ended, Sesshoumaru would _still _be holding that gift with an unbreakable hold.

-sSs-

Inuyasha walked, aimlessly, for several days, unable to stop, because every time he did, the pain only welled up stronger... he was running from it, and he knew it, and even though common sense told him he couldn't run from it forever, he was determined to try.

By the time he'd come back to himself, he found he'd stumbled into a small battle... what looked to be several snakes were attacking a young kitsune, and without thinking about it, he jumped in and started shredding snakeflesh - kami knew, he needed something to destroy, and snakes were a good bet, since everyone knew they were bad news.

It wasn't until it was all over that he realized that the kitsune he'd just helped out was very familiar... and as they stared at each other, it all crashed down on him again, and the pain in his heart was echoed across his face for all to see - and even Shippo couldn't hold his anger when he saw the hanyou's face.

"So... Inuyasha... it's been a long time. How are you?" Shippo felt so awkward - it had been a hundred and forty years since he'd spoken a word to the inu-hanyou, and now, he just didn't know what to say.

Inuyasha stared at the kitsune, memories of happier times, times when Kagome had been _his_, flashed through his mind, and he knew he needed to pass on the information of Kagome's apparent revival to Shippo. After all, he'd loved Kagome too, and he'd loved her better, because he'd never turned his back on her.

"I've been better, Shippo. You look well, though." He sighed, despair turning in his mind. "Look, I've got some information for you. All I ask is that after you take advantage of what I'm about to tell you, you look me up and tell me about it, ok?" Ignoring the kitsune's confused look, he continued.

"I ran into Koga a few days ago, and he'd just come from Sesshoumaru's palace. Apparently, somehow, Kagome's back - he said she's alive again," he finished, over Shippo's gasp.

Shippo couldn't believe his ears as unfiltered joy stormed through his heart. _Kagome? She's alive? _"Inuyasha, I - what do you want from me?"

The hanyou bowed his head and turned, getting ready to move away. "Just that, after you've visited her, you track me down and... I want to hear everything you can tell me about her. I know I don't deserve it but I... _need _as much as I can get of her, even if it's only words."

Shippo looked sadly at the hanyou he'd secretly looked up to so long ago, and nodded. "I will. Don't go too far, though - I don't want to have to spend a year tracking you down. Give me a week or so, and I'll see you again."

Inuyasha merely nodded quietly, then moved slowly off, shoulders hunched and visible pain flowing off his aura in waves. Shippo couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his one- time friend, and where that nasty woman he'd mated had gone.

But he pushed all those thoughts away as his mind returned to what Inuyasha had told him, and once again, joy pulsed through him as he took his bearings and disappeared into the night. Damn waiting 'til morning to continue on, if he started now, he'd be at Sesshoumaru's by tomorrow, noon.

As he ran through the night, questions pushed through his mind. How had she been returned to them? Had it been Tenseiga? He didn't think it could have been - the sword of heaven could only call a newly deceased soul back - and it'd been far too long for that, right? Had Sesshoumaru found a way? Some sorcery, perhaps? Too many questions, not enough answers, and as frustrating as all the conjecture was, he decided to put it out of his mind as he finally came within sight of the Western Lord's shiro.

Coming to a halt, he wondered what he'd find when he got inside. _Obviously, she's staying here, and Inuyasha, for some reason, doesn't think she'll welcome him. I wonder... _narrowing his eyes in thought, he realized that it was very possible that the standoffish Lord would want to mate the beautiful young miko. Although he'd never said as much, his actions spoke volumes, and Shippo began to understand just why Inuyasha wouldn't come himself.

_Not that he deserves her anyway, even if he's on the outs with his mate, he's still mated, and even if he weren't, he still doesn't deserve her. He had his chance, and even though I don't want him to suffer, in all ways, he brought it on himself._

Sighing, the young youkai moved down to the path that would take him to the gates of the shiro, determined to see Kagome, and his heart picked up it's pace with excitement as he reached them and was waved through. His nose picked up her scent almost the moment he passed through the gates, and following his nose, he practically ran through the halls of Sesshoumaru's palace, not caring if he offended anyone in his rush to find her, and finally, he tracked her scent to a small garden near the family wing of the palace as he came to a halt.

And there she was in all her glory, laughing up at Sesshoumaru, and he took a step forward, mesmerized...

"Kagome," he whispered, "it really_ is _true, you're back!"

Sesshoumaru noticed him first, and with a slight smirk, looked down at the woman on his arm. "Tell me, koi, would you like to see your kit?"

Kagome stared up at him with a confused expression. "You know I would, Sesshoumaru, we talked about this a while ago. You told me he'd probably be here soon... why?"

He nodded his head towards the doors leading back into the shiro, and turned her in their direction. "Because, my miko, soon is - now."

She looked away from him to the place he was indicating, and her eyes widened as her heart almost stopped. There stood the most handsome kitsune she'd ever seen, and it was immediately obvious exactly who he was. The moment the shock wore off, she practically threw herself at him, happy tears overflowing wide eyes.

"Kagome... momma... I've missed you _so much,_" he managed to choke out as she landed in his arms, before his voice failed him.

They stood there holding onto each other for dear life for several minutes, until finally, Sesshoumaru, who'd stayed back to give them a few minutes, stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I know you see her as your mother, kitsune, however, this one is not appreciative of the hold you have on his intended."

Shippo shook his head and pushed away from Kagome just slightly. "So it's true then - you're courting her?"

"I am."

Kagome mock glared at the daiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru," she said, a disappointed note in her voice, "don't act that way, he's my _son._"

Shippo dropped his arms and stepped back, shaking his head. "It's okay, momma. It's the nature of the courting beast. And especially the _inu _courting beast." He raised a mocking brow at her, laughter clear in his voice. "I hope you know that it won't get any better once you're actually mated - he'll only get more possessive."

Kagome laughed. "I know," she flashed a mocking glance at Sesshoumaru, "and I'm not so sure I can handle that."

He growled lightly at her, baring his fangs in a mild display of dominance. "It is too late, Kagome... you will not get out of it for any reason."

Rolling her eyes, she bared her throat to him, smiling slightly as he lowered his head and licked lightly under her chin in acceptance of her submission. "I'm not trying to get out of anything, Sesshoumaru, just poking fun. I'd imagine you'll get used to it after a while."

Shippo laughed at the picture the two of them made... and then sobered slightly when he realized that Inuyasha's unspoken fears were completely justified. Kagome now belonged heart and soul to his hated brother - it was obvious just looking at her that she was fast falling for the powerful youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru caught the look on Shippo's face and frowned as something occurred to him. "Why are you here so soon, kitsune? I was not actually expecting you for another week."

Shippo sighed, and a sad look crossed his face. "I, well," he turned away slightly, not wanting to see Kagome's reaction, "I ran into... Inuyasha. He's the one that told me you were back, momma." He turned back when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Shippo, it's okay. It no longer hurts. That part of my past is over."

Shippo shook his head. "But it isn't for him, for some reason, Kagome." Catching her eye, he looked sadly at her. "I don't know what's happened in everyone's lives, or how things have turned out the way they have but... he's in mourning. He knows, I think, that he's lost you... and it's devastated him."

Sighing, he looked over at Sesshoumaru, noting the slight growl coming from the big daiyoukai. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to deal with him, you do realize that, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome for a moment, then turned to look at Shippo. "Hai. At some point, I am aware we will have to see him."

He shot a hot look at Kagome. "Not, however, until _after _the mating. On that, I will not be moved."

Shippo grinned, and Kagome turned ten shades of red.

_Possessive dog, _she thought, a bit of a disgruntled pout crossing her face.

_I wonder how he'd like it if __I __got all possessive._


	7. Facing Reality

**Chapter 6: Facing Reality**

"So, tell me, Kitsune, what caused you to finally speak again to that mutt of a brother of mine? I was under the impression you no longer had dealings with him." Sesshoumaru was curious - he was positive that the kitsune hadn't been on speaking terms with the half-breed in all these years.

Shippo shot him a measured glance... it was obvious the daiyoukai was still unsure about Kagome's feelings for him - and afraid of what would happen if Inuyasha were to appear before he could get her mated and marked.

"I was attacked about a day and half's journey south of here by some snakes - Inuyasha stumbled into the battle and helped me out. That's the first time I've spoken to him since..." he looked over at Kagome quickly, then back at Sesshoumaru, "...well, since Kagome left. After we finished wiping the floor with the damned snakes, he told me what Koga'd told him, then I left him and hurried here."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Snakes. The Southern Lord.

"It seems odd to this Sesshoumaru that the snakes would go out of their way to attack you, kitsune. Would you care to tell this one why they did?"

Shippo grinned at him, impressed. The Western Lord was as smart as rumor made him out to be. "They attacked me because I had come from the south with news of their Lord's intentions... and they did not want me to reach you with my information, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He leveled a hard stare on the young youkai, weighing his likely reasons for showing loyalty to him. The kitsune, as a tribe, were not usually loyal to any one of the cardinal Lords - they kept to themselves for the most part.

"And so, you come to bring me warning. Why?"

Shippo caught the daiyoukai's gaze with his own, standing straight, he gave an honest answer, none of the kitsune's usual flippancy and trickery evident in his eyes.

"Because you have always given my mother the honor she deserves - you protected her all these years with no hope of any compensation, and it is obvious now, you would give her even more."

Sighing, he turned and looked out over the garden, smiling slightly down at his mother as she again touched his shoulder and smiled lovingly at him.

"That was always my problem with Inuyasha. Oh, he cared about Kagome... but not enough, and not when it counted. And he never showed her the honor she deserves. Not as you have." Looking back at Sesshoumaru, he bowed his head with respect. "For that alone, I would be loyal to you, Lord Sesshoumaru. And of course, if she is going to be your mate, then even more will I tie my fate to your house."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, sharply, bowing his head back with the same respect he was just given. "I would be glad of an alliance with you, Shippo, Leader of the kitsune clan."

Kagome, who'd been silent through the conversation, started at that. "Wait a minute, what? Leader?" She turned and tugged her son around to face her, giving him a suspicious look when he met her gaze with a sheepish grin. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"Shippo... is there perhaps something you neglected to mention to me all those years ago?"

"Well... not really, momma. At that time, I was too young to be the leader of the clan - I was just an orphaned kit. It's just since I became an adult that I became the leader," he trailed off as she glared at him, annoyed.

"I can't believe you never told us, Shippo!"

Sesshoumaru broke in before Shippo could respond. "Calm yourself, koi. It is in the rather distant past, is it not? There are more important things to speak of at this time." She nodded and sat back, a slightly disgruntled look still on her face.

"Tell me, Lord Shippo," he smirked just slightly at the kitsune's obvious surprise at his acknowledgment of his status, "what information did you acquire while moving around in the southern lands?"

Kagome's eyes widened. _Oh yeah, that's right - Koga spoke about the Southern lands - and spies. _ Now intrigued, she made a move to sit under the spreading branches of the trees, enjoying the shade as she listened to her son and her Lord speak.

"The Southern Lord intends to invade the West, and once finished with you, he intends to take the East, then of course, the North. While none of us much cares what happens to Hikari, I'm sure, for the snake to take his lands, he'd have to go through yours, or Koga's lands to get there, and I don't think any of us hates Hikari enough to let Hebikuro take anything from us just to get his hands on _him_."

Sesshoumaru growled, red flickering through the gold of his eyes. "No. The snake will not touch Hikari - his life is mine to take," he spat.

Shippo's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs at that reaction, glancing at his mother when she made a startled noise. Her gaze was pinned to him, surprise evident in her expression.

"Sesshoumaru, please, calm down. He was an arrogant bastard, yes, but I wouldn't want anyone's death on my hands."

"He insulted you in front of me, in our home, miko, and that will not go unpunished. He would already be dead had you not been in the room at the time." At her distressed look, he moved over towards her and sat next to her, taking her hands in his own.

"It was not just the insult to you, koi. He declared his intention to attack my lands, and that, I cannot tolerate. I will not let an arrogant weakling like that bring war to my peaceful lands because he did not get what he wanted." He growled again, a frown crossing his regal face.

"And then there was his audacity in attempting to force me into mating his horse-faced daughter. All these things cannot go unpunished, else others would think me weak and bring more war to my lands."

Shippo spoke up then, moving closer to sit at his mother's feet. "He's right, Kagome. Remember, we aren't humans. This is youkai law, and the way things must be. In our world, only the strongest survive. It's all about holding your power, and showing weakness is a quick way to lose everything. I know you hate it, but..."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I understand." She rolled her eyes. "Well, no, actually I don't, but - I can accept that it's your way, even though it's not mine. I just... I hate life being taken unnecessarily, that's all."

"Why does the thought of someone being killed worry you so? It is merely the way of the world."

She looked at her daiyoukai thoughtfully. "I guess it's because life is precious. I feel as though, if you cannot _give _life, then you have no right to _take_ it."

Sesshoumaru chuckled then. "Ah, but, my koi - you forget: I indeed can give back a life I have taken. Does this, then, give me the right to kill in your eyes?"

Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Why you...! That's not what I meant and you know it!" She smacked his arm with frustration as both the men in her life laughed at her, though one silently. "Fine. Be that way, see if I try to talk to you two again."

Shippo shook his head, amused. "At any rate, Lord Sesshoumaru, Hebikuro plans to move against you at the end of the second month from now." He looked down for a moment, then back up, a serious note entering his voice. "I don't know how you see it, but I, personally, think that you and Koga should attack that arrogant snake before he gets the chance to move."

He clenched his fist, anger sweeping across his face at the thought of that snake getting anywhere near his mother.

"Destroy him within the boundaries of his own lands, instead of letting him bring the destruction of war into yours."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This one agrees, Shippo. I would sooner destroy his lands than see my own harmed." He caught the younger youkai's eyes, holding his gaze with a peculiar intensity.

"Will you stand with me and Koga against the snake?"

Shippo glanced at his mother, and nodded.

"Hai. Always. For what you've done for her, I will always stand as your ally, as I stated earlier. I meant what I said."

-sSs-

Shippo spent a week with his mother and her daiyoukai suitor, much of which time, unfortunately, was spent making plans for the upcoming war with the Southern Lands. When he finally left, it was to head to the Eastern Lands, to notify Koga of the danger, and to make sure he would be honoring his alliance with the West and preparing his clans for war.

He was pretty sure Koga would come to Sesshoumaru's call. After all, he was the one that had initially come to the Western Lord with concerns about the South, and knowing Koga, he probably already had the clans gathered. It was a well-known fact that he absolutely _hated _snakes, so he'd not pass up a chance to kill as many as he could.

First, though, he had a promise to keep to a certain hanyou, and he intended to do so. Inuyasha was making things easy for him, too... he caught his scent easily to the southeast of his position, meaning that he could catch him without having to go too far out of his way.

He wasn't really looking forward to this, though. As angry as he'd been with him in the past, he still didn't want to hurt him, and this situation certainly would.

Apparently, Inuyasha had been looking out for him, because as soon as Shippo got within hailing distance of his camp, he popped out of the trees and practically dragged him into the firelight.

"So?"

Shippo blinked, then shook his head. "Uh, can I at least sit down before you interrogate me, Inuyasha? I've been traveling all day, and I've still got a hell of a lot of traveling to do when I leave in the morning."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Go ahead then, sit." As soon as the kitsune was seated, he pinned him with a gimlet glare. "So?" he repeated.

Shippo caught his gaze and held it, bluntly giving him a weighing look. "What do you want me to tell you, Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Fine, I'll ask you questions, and you can answer 'em, okay?"

He nodded. "That might be best. So, first question?"

Inuyasha turned his eyes on the fire and plopped down. "Is it true? Is Sesshoumaru courting her?"

"Yes."

"And she's... _allowing _it?" There was a hurt sound in his voice, and Shippo winced.

"It's more than that." He sighed, feeling weighed down with the aura of pain and sadness, and sheer, unadulterated _loss _coming from his one-time friend.

"She's in love with him, Inuyasha. I'm not going to lie to you about it. You had your chance, and you blew it, and she's finally moved on. She's _happy_, and as much as it pains me to see you like this, she's waited damn long enough for her chance at happiness. She gave more than _all of us_ in our battle to defeat Naraku - and it's taken this damn long for her to finally get what she deserves for everything she lost, _everything she willingly gave up for our sakes_."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, anguish pouring off him. "How can he be what she deserves? He's a cold-hearted bastard, completely incapable of love! _ He can't love her like I can!" _The hanyou was practically yelling.

Shippo jumped up and yelled right back. "How can you judge that, Inuyasha? Have _you_ seen them together? Have you? Because I suggest that before you go making sweeping judgments like that, you go see what you're talking about!" He shot a disgusted glare at the irate inu.

"And how can you say he can't love her like you can? When did you _ever _show her any love at all? You only ever took her for granted, and broke her heart into a thousand pieces... it really says something when you realize that it took her a hundred and forty years _to finally get over your dumb ass_!" he finished, yelling at the top of his voice by the time he reached the last part of the sentence.

Inuyasha stopped, stunned, as he took in Shippo's words. After a few moments, his shoulders slumped, and he lost every bit of spirit he still retained. He sat down again, unable to even stand as the realization of Shippo's words crashed down on him.

Shippo shook his head again, before sitting back down and closing his eyes.

"No matter what you may think about your brother, Inuyasha, he _does_ love her. He's totally _in love _with her, and he makes _no_ effort to hide it. He _also_," here he opened his eyes and shot the hanyou a dirty look, "_isn't _busy chasing after some other female all the time. He has eyes only for her. After you and Kikyou, she desperately needs that attention - 'cause she's still convinced she's not worth it."

It was quiet for a while, and when Inuyasha finally spoke, it was almost in a whisper. "I don't think I can bear this, Shippo. It hurts so bad I can barely _breathe."_

"Now you know how she felt all those times you'd run off to Kikyou... and how much she hurt after you permanently ditched her for the dead woman. Wouldn't you say she's suffered enough for your sake?"

He whimpered. "Yes..."

Shippo reached out to his friend and put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Don't lose all hope, Inuyasha. I think, if you do things right, you may still be able to retain her as a friend. Just don't try to challenge Sesshoumaru's right to her. He'll kill you in a heartbeat if you try." He smiled a bit, eyes still mesmerized by the fire.

"We spoke a bit, alone, before I left, and, well... I got the feeling that she still misses you, and wants your friendship."

Inuyasha's head sank down onto his chest, and his hands shook. "I'll... have to think about it, Shippo. I don't know if I can... let go, enough for that. Besides... do you really think my damned brother would let me anywhere near her?" It was easy to hear the bitterness in his voice.

At that, Shippo chuckled. "He'd do anything she wants, Inuyasha. All she has to do is _smile _at him, and he's a goner. Of course, he already told her not until after the mating, though, but if you can wait just a little while... I don't think it'll be much longer before the deed's done."

Inuyasha drew in a shuddering breath, and stood abruptly. "Keh. You can sleep here tonight if you want. I need to go think for a while... I'll see you in the morning before you leave." With that, he leaped into the trees and disappeared.

Shippo pulled his gaze back to the fire, and let out a deep, painful sigh. His heart ached for the hanyou, even knowing that he'd brought it on himself didn't help, and he sincerely hoped that one day, the last pieces of this damned love triangle would finally be put to rest by Inuyasha finding himself a new love.

_I hope that horrible sorceress that brought Kikyou back burns in the lowest pit of hell for eternity for all the pain her damn greed caused my friends._

Shaking his head, he leaned back against a convenient tree, wrapped his cloak around him, and dropped off to sleep, still lost in thoughts of his friends, and their combined pasts.


	8. Deadly Intentions

**Chapter 7: Deadly Intentions**

Kagome tilted her head back, and closing her eyes, sighed happily as the warm sun passed gentle tendrils of heat across her face. It was a gorgeous day, not too hot, not cold... just right. Opening her eyes, she looked into clear blue skies, not a cloud in sight to mar the deep blue perfection.

Running her hands over the cool grass at her feet, she smiled, deeply inhaling the warm floral scents circulating through the garden. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this level of contentment - her entire being sang of happiness and joy. Looking around, she knew that it wasn't her surroundings that were the cause, either. Her joy had a name.

Sesshoumaru.

He was everything she'd wanted, but never known he could be, and, back when this whole crazy adventure had started, if someone had told her she'd be sitting here, in Sesshoumaru's palace, actually hoping he'd hurry up and mate her already, she'd have slapped them into a straitjacket, tossed them into the well, and once on her side of it, dragged them off to the nearest loony bin.

But that's exactly where she was.

Fingers closing around a blade of grass, she pulled it up and absently began twirling it, so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice anything around her... and that was_ almost _a fatal mistake.

Just as she leaned back, an arrow thudded into the ground where her body had been not seconds before.

Startled and angered, she jumped to her feet, instantly throwing a barrier around herself as she whipped around to stare at the retaining wall around the palace. From the angle the arrow had come in at, whoever had shot it had to have been standing atop it... but if someone had been there, they weren't now, and she bent down and grabbed the arrow, yanking it out of the ground.

Keeping her shield intact, she began moving towards the doors into her room, intent on getting inside before another arrow came flying out of nowhere at her. Once she reached her room and had slid the doors shut behind her, she dropped her barrier and began examining the arrow. Most arrows looked the same, but there were small differences that could ofttimes be used to trace their user, and she wanted to know exactly what _this_ arrow was like... because she had every intention of finding out who'd attempted to kill her.

Before she could even think about going to look for Sesshoumaru, the daiyoukai himself came bursting through her door, eyes red-tinged and growling angrily, leaving her staring at him blankly in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru? Uh... what...?"

He growled louder, looking around her, she could feel his youki flaring, and he strode over to her, almost yanking the arrow out of her hands.

"What happened?" he snapped, pinning her with a red-eyed stare.

"Uh, umm, well, actually," she said, frowning, "that's a good question. I was sitting out in the garden when that," she gestured at the arrow he was almost crushing in his hand, "came flying out of nowhere at me." Casting a sideways glance at him, she asked, "How did you know something was wrong?"

Still growling, agitation tightening his muscles visibly, he answered, "I felt your barrier go up... and also, I could feel your emotions as it was happening." Fist tightening on the object that had almost cost him his female, he crushed it in his hand, his rage barely held in check.

Kagome, noting that things were not going well with him, threw herself into his arms and practically purred at him.

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru," she whispered soothingly. "It's okay... I didn't even get scratched."

He put his arms around her and held on tight, lowering his head and nuzzling his nose into her neck. She could feel his jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried desperately to reassert his legendary control, and she cooed calmingly at him.

He drew in a deep breath, then slowly let it out, and pulled back and looked at her. "Did you see who shot this arrow at you?"

She shook her head, meeting his angry gaze with one of her own. "No. Whoever did it didn't want to be seen." Her brow furrowed as she looked down for a moment. "They weren't trying to kill me honorably, Sesshoumaru... this was an assassination attempt. Whoever's behind this doesn't want their identity known." Sighing, she looked back up at him as he growled again. "If this were an honorable challenge to fight, I could deal with that, but this...? Until we figure it out, I'm going to have to be constantly on my guard," she finished disgustedly.

Sesshoumaru motioned to the guards that were hovering just outside her room, and waited as they pushed past the ruined doors. "Send Jaken to my study, and instruct the gate guards to lock them... no one goes in or out until I rescind the order myself," he snapped.

They nodded, and bowing, turned to carry out his orders as he took her arm, escorting her past the doors and out into the halls. Muscles still tight with tension, he flared his aura deliberately, making sure everyone in the vicinity knew to stay away or risk his wrath. Staring straight ahead as he moved through the halls towards his study, he said, "You will not be returning to your previous room. From this day forward you will sleep in my bed." At her startled gasp, he looked down. "Is this a problem for you?"

"N-no, not... really, I guess, I just - hadn't thought of it, that's all. After all, when I woke this morning, the idea of being in your bed by this evening hadn't occurred to me," she said wryly.

"I understand that, koi, and I will not push you to mate with me before you are ready, however, you _will_ sleep in my bed from now on. That is not up for discussion."

She smiled up at his tense expression. Obviously, he thought she was going to argue. "That's fine, Sesshoumaru. I don't mind, you know. It's not as if I won't end up in your bed sooner or later anyway... and I'm not afraid of sleeping with you." She twinkled up at him mischievously. "It won't be long before sleeping's not all we'll be doing in your bed, ne?"

His eyes brightened at that thought, and he looked down at her, pleased with her easy acceptance of hr place in his life. "You are, of course, correct, miko – and this one cannot wait for that day to come."

He broke eye contact as they came to a stop before his study doors, and pushing them open, he waited for her to step inside before closing the door and moving around to sit behind his desk, clearly waiting for Jaken to arrive. She smiled at him, and, grabbing a cushion, set it next to his, sitting down and cuddling into his side for a moment before sitting up straight.

She folded her hands into her lap, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "Sesshoumaru," she said slowly, "that arrow was shot from here inside the shiro... however, it isn't of the same type as the ones your soldiers have access to. The arrow itself came from outside. I don't think this was an inside job, so to speak."

He frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think this was done by one of your people. In the weeks since I've been awake, I've gone all over this place, and met most everyone here... and nowhere, not once, have I _ever_ run into a negative aura. No one I've met has had any hatred towards me. I think... someone from outside got in here. This was an outside attempt."

Sesshoumaru sat back, considering what she'd said. She was probably right. In the years that he'd had her body here, he'd had plenty of time to weed out those who had a dislike of humans, or who had anything negative to say about his obvious obsession with her. He also had not detected any hatred or anger directed at her by any of his people... his thoughts broke off as Jaken entered the room, bowing obsequiously.

"Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru? I was told that my Lord sent for me?"

"Jaken, pay close heed. Someone has attempted to take the life of my Lady using this arrow." He handed the pieces that were left to the kappa. "Take it, and track down the person that makes these arrows, then bring me the information on their identity."

Jaken shook off his shocked look, and nodded, bowing again. "Yes, my Lord!"

"And Jaken?" He waited 'til the little gami met his eye. "Find out quickly. I do not wish to wait to know who attempted this. I have plans for that person - _deadly plans_," he said softly. _"No one _threatens what is _mine."_

Kagome shivered, suddenly glad that she was what he considered his. There was a reason he was considered Nippon's deadliest and most powerful daiyoukai... Killing Perfection, indeed.

He looked back at his now cowering servant. "Dismissed, Jaken."

The gami didn't speak again, just hurried out the door to do his Lord's bidding.

Silence reigned for a little while after he left, as each considered the events of the day.

_Actually_, Kagome looked out the window, _the day has hardly started, it's just barely mid-morning. _She sighed. It was going to be a long day... and it had looked so promising just an hour before.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her when he heard her sigh, and tried to think of something to take her mind off what had happened. "Tell me, koi... would you enjoy getting away from the shiro for a little while? I can have the cooks prepare a lunch, and we can take Ah-Uhn and spend the day far from here."

Kagome brightened immediately. "I'd love that, Sesshoumaru! I've been meaning to ask if we could get away for a day... it's been so long since I've seen anything besides here that I'm getting cabin fever."

He looked at her oddly for a moment. "Cabin fever?" What is that? Is it an illness?"

She laughed. "Not really. It just means that I'm feeling cooped up and would like to get out and stretch my legs."

He nodded. "Ah." He stood, pulling her up with him, he walked them both to the door, and letting her wrap their fingers together, he led her off towards the stables.

Catching a servant walking the halls, he ordered that a light lunch be packed and brought out to the courtyard, then continued escorting his Lady, keeping a sharp eye out all the while. He didn't believe whoever had shot at her was still on the palace grounds, but he wasn't willing to let his guard down. He'd almost feel safer once they were outside the shiro - at least then, there'd be no one for another assassin to hide behind.

He could tell that Kagome was also on her guard, and he was not best pleased that she would have to be so in what was now her own home. His inner beast was still furious, and when he found out who was behind this, he would let him out... there would be hell to pay. No one would take Kagome from him... he'd waited for a hundred and forty years for her, and he refused to lose her again.

Hand clenching around hers almost helplessly, he stared down into her beautiful eyes and vowed then and there that he would not be separated from her - _ever_. If she died...

He would follow her. Let Inuyasha have the Western Lands... without her, he would no longer care.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in his study, surrounded by his generals. He had already decided that they would move out in five days, headed for the south, and he wanted his soldiers fresh, and ready to go, because he had every intention of getting to the Southern Lord's shiro and destroying him utterly before he even realized they were coming.

To that end, he'd sent several of his best scouts, to pick out the best and fastest route. He wanted the least defended section, so that he could strike fast and hard. He had no intention of getting caught in some long-drawn out war - he'd get in, challenge Hebikuro while their troops fought, kill him, then turn around and come home. Of course, if Kagome got the chance, she'd probably purify half the southern army herself... especially if it turned out that the assassin was sent by the south.

Privately, he didn't think that was the case. Hebikuro wouldn't be doing anything at this point to draw attention to himself, and assassinating the soon-to-be Lady of the West would be about the fastest way of getting his attention. It just didn't add up.

Turning his mind back to the matter at hand, he cut into the debate between two of his generals. "Enough. I have looked over both prospective routes into the southern lands. We will take the eastern path... it is relatively unprotected, and Lord Koga and his clans also know the areas around those borders fairly well - some of his wolves have even hunted there for generations. We will send them out as forerunners - they will catch any that would attempt to sneak off and warn the Southern Lord."

Tilting his head down thoughtfully, he stared at his desk for a moment, then looked back up. "General Kanaye, you will take an advance group of my most skilled trackers, and head out tomorrow morning. You will meet up with Lord Koga's advance elements _here," _he pointed to a spot on the map with one deadly claw, "and take out that garrison stationed there. From our information, it only holds about forty soldiers... they will be easily beaten."

Kanaye nodded, and Sesshoumaru dismissed him to go begin preparations. Once the general was gone, he spoke again.

"The rest of you, I will expect to be ready five days from today to leave, and I warn you - it will be at speed, forced march. We _will_ be at the rendezvous in two days, rather than the three and a half days it would take at a regular march." Eyeing the concerned looks from his generals, he broke off when a knock came at the door.

Catching Kagome's scent, he called out, "Enter."

Kagome had heard his last statement, and knowing that the Generals would be concerned about the effectiveness in battle of troops that were overtired from the trip, spoke up. "Sesshoumaru, I can help with any fatigue that the soldiers might feel at the end of the forced march. Once we arrive at the border and meet up with Koga's clans, I can make sure that they recover after one night's sleep."

He listened to her, an eyebrow climbing into his bangs as she spoke, and noted the looks of astonishment from his generals.

"How is that possible, Kagome?"

"It's hard to explain it..." she trailed off, a frown crossing her face as she tried to figure out a way to make them understand, "I guess the best way to think of it is that it's kind of like a healing. You know I can heal, right? Well, this is basically healing everyone's bodies of exhaustion. All that will actually happen is that everyone will sleep a little... well - harder - sort of." She sighed in exasperation. "Just trust me, everyone will feel great the next morning, like they're fully rested. There won't be anyone falling out due to exhaustion."

Sesshoumaru eyed her for a moment, then nodded, and turned to his men. "That will be all. You are dismissed to begin your preparations."

He waited quietly until they were alone, then turned and beckoned her to sit next to him.

"This will not harm you, will it?"

She smiled at him. "No, Sesshoumaru, it won't. I'll sleep pretty deeply, too, and then I'll be fine in the morning as well."

He nodded sharply. "Very well." He caught her gaze and held it. "Are you certain you wish to accompany us? This is war, Kagome... it will not be pretty."

She glared at him, suddenly irritated. "And why do you think I need you to tell me that? Have you forgotten who I am? I'd seen more battles at fifteen than some of your soldiers have in their several hundred years of life! Why would you ask me something like that?"

He sighed. "But you should not have to, _now. _You are my Lady, and as such, it is my pleasure to protect you from those things."

She softened and reached over to cup his cheek in her hand, gently running her thumb along his crest. "That's not how I see it, Sesshoumaru. I'm going to be your mate, your Lady, and my place is beside you - no matter where you are. In war, in peace, it doesn't matter. _I want to stay by your side, always._" She took a deep breath, and said, "I love you, Sesshoumaru, and I will never willingly leave you – not even in the most dangerous times."

His eyes had darkened as she spoke, to an almost burnished gold, and the flare of joy that lit them from within as he caught what she was saying made her heart pound. She'd never seen a look so passionate on _anyone's _face, and as he leaned forwards, she moved to meet him halfway, eyes already closed.

Sesshoumaru had never heard any sweeter words, and everything he'd felt for this woman for almost a century and a half suddenly exploded within him, and he couldn't have fought his need even if he'd wanted to. Pulling her towards him, he tilted his head and caught her lips with his, and trembled when he realized that she'd already opened her lips in expectation of his kiss.

She moaned as he made love to her mouth, _never_ had she felt anything like what he was doing to her at this moment. He licked, nibbled, suckled, and battled her tongue and lips, and that, interspersed with the needy groans he was letting escape from deep in his chest, almost overwhelmed her. She never wanted to move... she could sit right here and let him kiss her forever.

However, forever isn't actually that long when you are a creature that needs to breathe, and eventually he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers, panting as hard as she was. With a tortured moan, he told her, "I have waited to hear those words from you without hope for so _many _years... and it was worth every second of the wait, koishii, but please - do not make me wait that long to hear you say them again... I do not think I could bear it."

As tears welled in her eyes, he ran his hand down the side of her face, then traced her lips with his thumb. "Aishiteru, my Kagome. I always will."

Kagome tilted her face forward and gently touched her lips to his again, just pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and lightly nipping it, then suckling on it softly for a moment, before pulling away, a soft, wondering smile on her face.

"I'll tell you that I love you every morning when we wake up, and every evening before we sleep, I promise. You won't ever have to wait again."

He closed his eyes and sighed, pulling her into his lap and just holding her to him. She tucked her head under his chin and melted into him. After a few minutes passed in silence, she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He grunted softly in acknowledgment, and she continued.

"Do we have to wait? I mean... I'm ready to be your mate. I - I want to be, with all my heart."

Sesshoumaru held her tighter, her words tearing a passionate growl from deep in his chest, and in that instant, he hated protocol, wars, assassins, and political intrigue more than he'd ever thought he would. Those were the things he'd always lived for... until now. Now, they were just in the way of what he craved.

"I want so much to take you and make you mine here and now, my miko... but we _do _have to wait. Once we have destroyed Hebikuro, we will return home and I will take you - and then, the West will celebrate a new Lady, and victory over the snakes." He shifted her back a little so he could look into her face as he caught her disappointed whimper.

"I received word today from my Lady Mother, koi. She will attend our formal mating dinner... as will Lord Koga, and of course, your kit." His expression softened just slightly. "I swear to you, Kagome, we will be mated within two weeks. I will not wait any longer than that. I can last that much longer for the proprieties... but no more. Is that acceptable to you?"

Kagome let out a disappointed groan, then sighed deeply, and winking at him, she said, "I think I can last that long... but if not, don't get angry if I pounce on you and just take you."

She looked disgruntled for a moment as a thought occurred to her.

"After all, who else has had to deal with being a virgin for a hundred and sixty years?"

The servants in that part of the shiro were startled to hear the masculine laughter coming from their Lord's study.

Jaken, who had been heading in that direction to report to his master, fainted at the sound of it, positive that he was about to die.


	9. Let Loose the Dogs of War

**Chapter 8: Let Loose the Dogs of War**

Sesshoumaru dispersed his youki cloud as his feet touched the ground, pausing to wait for Ah-Uhn to land with his Lady, then turned and lifted her from the dragon's back. Tenderly brushing a lock of hair back from her brow, he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, then pulled away and offered her his arm.

Smiling up at him, she let him lead her to the main tent, and grinned when she caught sight of Koga and Shippo already there. Pulling away from Sesshoumaru, she moved to swing her kit into a hug, then let him loose and grinned at Koga, before taking a seat next to her Lord.

"So. How has everything gone?"

Koga chuckled at her. "What an impatient one you are, Kagome." As Sesshoumaru nodded, he continued. "Everyone's here and, besides some normal exhaustion, ready to go. We cleaned out that garrison on the other side of the border, and I've had my wolves out roaming the entire area in a swathe of about five miles on either side of our line of march. At this point, we've caught a few scouts, but not much else."

Shippo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I've got about five hundred of the best scouts and spies out there blanketing the entire area from here to the Southern Lord's shiro - and I'm almost positive he has no idea we're coming." He glanced over at Koga. "Also, from what my spies have found, he has about five thousand soldiers currently garrisoned at his palace - and if we can get through the next twenty-four hours without them discovering us, he won't be able to get any of his other garrisons to his side in time."

Koga snorted at that. "Hell, even if he does find us out, and calls his closest garrisons back to his shiro, he'd only add about two thousand more soldiers to the total... which is only about half of what we have right now." He sent a mischievous glance Kagome's way. "Besides, he doesn't have the Shikon no Miko on his side, either. Kagome could take out half the battlefield with just a couple of arrows, so..."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Maybe we should just escort my Lady to the Southern Lord's palace, and then sit back and watch her win the war. She is most formidable, is she not?" he asked, obvious pride in his voice.

The other two laughed as Kagome flushed. "Absolutely not, Sesshoumaru! I am not your excuse to be lazy."

He cocked a brow, amusement in his eyes, then straightened and wiped all emotion from his expression as he noted his generals waiting to report to him.

"Come."

The three male youkai saluted their Lord.

"General Taro, is everything ready for the army to move out at first light?"

"Yes, my Lord, the soldiers will be ready for sleep at precisely two hours after sundown, and then, with my Lady's assistance," he bowed in Kagome's direction, "they will be awake and well-rested two hours before sunrise."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well." He caught the eye of all three of his generals, one after the other. "I need not remind you to pay attention to your men - I would be most displeased if another assassin managed to get close to my Lady because you were not paying attention to your duties."

All three males nodded, and he waved a hand at them languidly. "Dismissed."

Koga and Shippo, meanwhile, had snapped to attention at the mention of assassins and Kagome in the same sentence, and both immediately began demanding information.

Kagome put up a hand, and they quieted down, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"It happened about a week ago. Someone took a pot-shot at me while I was enjoying the gardens one morning. Jaken managed to track the arrow used back to its maker, but unfortunately, he's got a lot of customers, so there's no way to know anything for sure... although I have my suspicions," she finished, annoyed at the reminder.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze and pinned her with it. "And just who do you suspect, Kagome, and why have you not spoken of your suspicions sooner?"

She winced, then chuckled uneasily as the other two males also pinned her with identical glares. "Heh heh... because... it's just a suspicion and I have no proof?"

"Not good enough. Speak. You are no fool, and if you believe you know who is behind it, then there is a good reason for your belief. I would hear it."

"Okay, okay. Remember when we were questioning the weapons maker? At one point, I heard him say that the last customer that had ordered arrows from him was a former samurai from the Northern Lands... one who'd at one time been in service to a human Lord that was allied to the Northern Lord. It got me thinking." She looked up for a minute, weighing her thoughts, then looked back at her Lord.

"When you threw Hikari out of the shiro, you humiliated him and his daughter, not that they didn't deserve it," she snickered, amused at the look on Koga's face, "but, he threatened you at that time. Put yourself in his place. What better way to get revenge than to kill the reason for the fight in the first place? Much better than starting a war... and if he could keep his involvement secret, and wait it out, in his mind, he'd see it as getting a second chance at pawning his daughter off on you."

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful. She had some very good points, as he'd suspected she would. Eyeing her suspiciously, he asked, "When were you planning on speaking to me about this? You would not have been waiting for another attempt by any chance, would you?"

Her eyes widened, and she had a look of "caught" all over her face. "W-well... maybe," she mumbled, squirming in her seat at the look he shot her.

Shippo shook his head disgustedly. "Same old Kagome, all right. Always getting into trouble, then trying to deal with it on her own. You really need to _share _these things with us, momma."

Koga muffled his laughter at the look she shot Shippo behind his hand... he wasn't a masochist, and the expression on her face promised pain.

"Look, you guys, you know I'm right. There _will be _another attempt, and if I can catch the assassin, we can confirm my suspicions, or disprove them, either way. When he tries again, I can throw a barrier around him before he can even move... so please - don't interfere, and _you,_" it was her turn to pin her youkai lord with a glare, "don't even think about trying to lock me down or hide me. I won't stand for it."

He closed his eyes, considering the situation, then nodded. "Agreed. You are not in very much danger, I suppose - our enemy does not seem to realize what he is facing in you. An ordinary arrow, even if he got you in the heart, would not do much to you, would it?"

"Oh, it'd hurt, that's for sure, but... that's about all. The Shikon Jewel has no intention of losing its host. Don't worry about it," she said cheerfully, "I hate pain, so I have no intention of letting whoever it is get a hit in on me."

After that, the four in the tent spent the rest of the evening speaking of various things, and after dinner, Koga and Shippo went off to their own tents, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru to find theirs. He had not changed his mind since the attempt - she slept with him, no matter where they were.

Curling up against his side, she waited 'til the camp settled down, and leaving the sentries out of it, she cast a spell of sleep on the army and her Lord... and then drifted off herself.

When she woke the next morning, it was to warm golden eyes gazing at her with amusement, and respect, as well, echoed in their depths.

Brow furrowing, she asked softly, "What's that look for?"

He shook his head and spoke quietly in the pre-dawn air. "The spell... it took a lot of power to cast such a thing over an entire army - and yet, you did it so easily. I feel rested, and energetic, ready for anything."

She smiled at him , and leaning over, gently kissed him. Pulling away, she said, "I'm glad, Sesshoumaru - kami knows we're all going to need the energy."

Winking at him with a sly glint in her eye, she added, "Maybe I should cast this same spell on you the night _before _our mating... that way, you'll be full of energy and well-rested when it _really _counts!"

She laughed at his growl, and evading his reaching arms, climbed out of the bedroll. "Come on, my hentai Lord - it's time to go to war. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get back to the important things."

Brow raised haughtily, he stood and, stripping off his sleeping hakama, began to dress. "If you keep teasing this one, miko, you will find yourself being mated on the battlefield... after all, the rush that comes with battle, is very likely to lead to a similar rush of passion."

He snickered at her horrified gasp. "Sesshoumaru, if you even _think o-" _she broke off, trying to get rid of the visual his words presented.

Clasping her arm, he pulled her from the tent as soon as she was fully dressed to allow the soldiers to pull everything down and pack it away. "Ah, but I _do_ think - I think about it all the time. I have _been_ thinking about it for a hundred and forty years." He looked at her with a molten gaze that had her breath catching in her throat.

"Believe me, koi, it does not matter when or where... the thought is _always _there."

She didn't say a word... and was still silent when, for lunch, he handed her travel rations. They had not planned to stop... indeed, they would arrive at Hebikuro's palace before sundown - and Sesshoumaru had every intention of attacking at first light.

If they timed it right, they could finish the whole thing by that next evening, spend the night resting and caring for any wounded, and then he and his soon-to-be mate could leave with Shippo and head back to the Western Shiro to prepare for his mating.

He'd told her last week that they'd be mated within two weeks... and he'd meant it. He'd waited a hundred and forty years too long already, and he was _done_ with that.

Just after noon, Koga came flying up inside his traditional dust-storm to inform them that his wolves had caught a large scouting party, and devoured all but one. That one had managed to escape, but Sesshoumaru was not worried about it by that point - by the time that scout could report to his Lord, it would be far too late to do anything much about it.

Sesshoumaru was an excellent tactician and a master of timing, and they came within sight of the Southern Palace well before sundown. Moving his army to within a mile of the gates, he motioned for General Taro, and when he approached, ordered him to set up camp, then join them in the main tent for a final strategy session.

While his soldiers prepared their encampment, Sesshoumaru stood and stared at the shiro in front of him, his analytical mind already taking the palace defenses apart piece by piece. What he found gave him no pause... this would be almost too easy. Turning his back on his enemies with contempt, he caught his miko's eye, and nodded towards the center of the encampment at their tent.

She smiled, and holding out her hand, allowed him to escort her to it and their waiting companions. She gazed proudly at the soldiers surrounding them as they walked, then at the gorgeous male that would soon claim her as his for all time.

He was most certainly perfection in the flesh... killing perfection, walking perfection - he was perfect at everything... including war, she had no doubts.

This inu was out to win – every time, and it showed in everything he did.

The snake had never had a chance, the poor fool.

-sSs-

_I love you, Sesshoumaru._

True to her words, Kagome had woken him every day with those words, and sent him into slumber at night with them as well. He smiled inwardly as he looked out across the field that would soon become a _battle_field. Even now, even in this, she had refused to leave his side.

He would never leave her, either. Not for any_one_, not for any_thing_.

Turning his attention to the fortified shiro on the other side of the massive clearing, he pondered on the possible responses of the snake Lord. Would he come out and fight, honorably, or send his soldiers to die, while hiding himself away? Would he just direct their efforts from inside his palace like a puppet master?

Sesshoumaru hoped that the snake would come forth and fight... he was really looking forward to spilling the blood of the being that was interfering in his life - by his actions, he had delayed his and Kagome's mating, and Sesshoumaru was _not _very forgiving of those that got in his way. In fact, the only one that had ever successfully done so was Inuyasha... and that was _only_ because of Kagome.

The thought of the Tessaiga no longer bothered him, he was more than content to let it stay with his baka half-brother... after all, he had gotten the better end of the deal. Kagome was worth far more than any sword could ever be, and Inuyasha was the baka that hadn't understood her value.

Tilting his head up to look at the sky, he noted the light of false dawn come and go, then looked back across at the palace gates. It was obvious that those within were up to something - they weren't nearly as silent as they'd like to think they were, and Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to step up beside him as he caught her scent nearing.

"The snakes think to prepare some kind of welcome for us, koi. Instruct General Kanaye to join us." He continued to stare across the field as he spoke, all senses trained forward, on the enemy. There was no need for concern at his back, Kagome would make sure of that, he had no doubt.

"Okay. Is there anything else that you need?" Kagome spoke quietly in the pre-dawn air, keeping his directive that everyone stay as silent as possible. The snakes knew they were there of course, but the more silence at his back, the better he could concentrate on the battlefront... the more warning he could get about the enemy's actions, the better for his army.

"Send some runners to bring Koga and Shippo here, and quickly. Whatever it is they prepare, the attack will come soon."

Kagome nodded, then moved off. She, too, felt that the snakes were up to some trickery, and was straining all her miko senses as well trying to figure out where the attack would come from.

_It's like that battle with Naraku all over again, _she thought sourly. _Him and his damn tricks, trying everything he could to sneak up on us..._her thoughts trailed off as she reached General Kanaye and passed on their Lord's instructions, and sent a runner off to fetch Koga and Shippo.

As she walked back, her thoughts turned back to the current situation, and her feelings of foreboding. _Damn! I really, really hate snakes... always having to watch the ground... _she frowned - _the ground..._

"Oh, Shit!" Her eyes widened as soon as the thought hit her, and she took off at a flat out run, heading for the daiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru! Get everyone out! Move the troops back to the forest, I need them clear!" As he turned in surprise to ask her what was wrong, the ground rumbled, just slightly, and she turned to Kanaye, who was right behind her by this point, and began yelling. "Move! _Get everyone out_! The snakes are going to come from _underneath_ us!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed, and he nodded to Kanaye, saying, "Do as she has ordered, General. Move the soldiers, now."

He turned back to his miko, who had pulled several arrows from her quiver. Her voice was hard as she said, "You're going to have to get off the ground, too, you know. I'm going to show those damn snakes why it's not a good idea to piss off the Western Lord."

He raised a brow questioningly, a small, proud smirk tugging at the corner of his lip. She caught the look and answered it.

"I'm gonna sink a bunch of purification powers into the ground... that's why you can't be touching it when I do, and why the troops needed to be moved." She squinted up into the sky, then glanced back over her shoulder to check on the progress of the army behind her. She was pleased to see that the soldiers had already melted back into the forest ringing the northern half of the field.

Shippo and Koga came up at that point, wanting to know what was going on and why the troops had been ordered away, when they saw Kagome, arrows out, glaring at the ground beneath their feet, obviously angry.

"Momma...? What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru answered. "Apparently, the snakes thought to sneak up on us by moving _underground_, planning to come up from beneath right in our midst - that would have caused some problems," he conceded. "However, now, the problems will be theirs," as he smirked again, turning his attention back to the shiro.

"Okay, guys, I need you two to disappear. Get back with the rest of the army, and I'll have Sesshoumaru send up some kind of signal when it's safe to bring the soldiers back. Once I'm finished with this, you two come back here, got it?"

Koga was a bit taken aback at her no-nonsense tone, and by the fact that Sesshoumaru obviously had no problems with her giving orders... he clearly expected her to be obeyed. He shrugged. That was fine by him - he had no problems doing whatever she said, and he turned and sped off, followed quickly by the kitsune.

She nodded abruptly to her Lord, and he formed his youki cloud under his feet... lifting himself several feet off the ground, then halted his motion, and watched his miko with fascination. He could feel the charge of her powers wash across her skin, and the sheer magnitude of power held in check inside her tiny body was enough to leave him astounded... and entirely grateful that _he _wasn't her enemy. She would be a formidable opponent.

As he watched her flame her arrows, he shook his head wonderingly. He'd always known that she was powerful... it was just that seeing it this way made it hit home more... he began to smile wickedly as she jammed those arrows into the ground, and watched the pink glow surrounding them begin to leach down, penetrating it deeply.

The snakes that were down there were absolutely helpless - and totally dead. There was no way out for them.

Just as the pink light reached about mid-way across the field from their position, the ground began to rumble, and dying snakes began bursting through the ground, screaming in agony as their bodies were purified - the din was incredible, and Sesshoumaru began to scale back his hearing.

His eyebrow raised as snakes continued to erupt from below; he was surprised that there had been that many. It looked as though they had put almost a third of their force down below. He looked down on his miko, pleased. She had just taken out a third of the hostile force, _by herself._

_Oh, yes. The House of the West is by far the most powerful... none of the others have a mate with anywhere near the strength of mine. You would be pleased, father. After this, I doubt anyone else will even attempt to attack us again._

Kagome watched the progress of the wave of purification with satisfaction, totally ignoring the cacophony. Glancing up, she caught the self-satisfied look on her Lord's face, and grinned as she realized what he was probably thinking... and suddenly, his comment about mating on the battlefield made sense. As did the comment about one passion turning to another.

She giggled as she realized he was probably getting turned on, if the look on his face was anything to go on. After all, power of any type had always attracted the daiyoukai, and she wasn't fool enough to think that that had changed - or ever would, for that matter.

Shaking her head, she chuckled, and then glanced back at the progress of her powers. Feeling that it was safe enough for the soldiers to return, she looked up and caught her soon-to-be-lover's attention. "You can call them back now, Sesshoumaru. It's safe enough... at least on _this _side of the field." She snickered. "I wouldn't want to be over on _that _side, though. Not for a while."

"Hn." He flashed his whip out, glowing green, it was easily visible from the edges of the trees, and it wasn't long before he was once again standing at the head of an army.

"Maybe it would be best if we wait for them to come to us, then." Looking back out across the field that was now covered in ash, he nodded with satisfaction.

"They will, indeed, my miko, regret the day they thought to take on the West."

Suddenly, the gates of the shiro began opening, and the remaining forces under the Snake Lord's command began to march out, and to Sesshoumaru's satisfaction, Hebikuro was indeed leading them. It looked like he was furious, too. His opening salvo had been ruined, _defeated_ by a single person – and a female, at that.

He washed all emotion from his face, donning his familiar stoicism like armor. It was time for the Ice Prince to once again do battle. With one last glance at his intended, he moved forward, intent on personally destroying the Southern Lord.

He watched as the Snake moved to head him off, and motioned for Kagome and the rest of the army to stay back. Once he had engaged Hebikuro, the rest could begin their own fights, but the Lord was his.

_His_ prey.

Silence weighed heavily across the battlefield as the two armies stared each other down, lead by the two youkai Lords standing at the forefront.

And then the snake yelled, "Forward! Attack and destroy them all!"

As his words rang and echoed across the field, Sesshoumaru brought his arm down sharply, and his own army let loose with their battle cries before thundering forward and finally engaging the enemy.

_You will never take my mate, Hebikuro. You are not powerful enough to harm her. Any that get near her will die, just as your first attack was destroyed... at __her__ hand._

The sound as the two armies clashed was titanic.


	10. Hell Hound

**Chapter 9: Hell Hound**

Sesshoumaru ignored the hue and cry of battle all around him, and concentrated solely on the Snake before him. He could feel his miko at his back, covering him from attack from behind - he knew the snakes, and knew that their Lord would have no aversion to winning the battle by dishonorable means, such as attacking from behind.

"So, snake, you have at least enough honor to come out and face me, rather than hide away." A slender, regal brow lifted. "I am surprised. I had not thought it of you, indeed, I would not have thought it of _any_ snake."

Hebikuro hissed, hatred evident in his acid yellow eyes. "And the dog speaks to me of _honor_? Who is it who is in lands that are not his own, attacking with no provocation?"

"Lie to someone else, snake, but do not waste your time lying to me. I can smell your deceit. If I had not come here, you would have come into _my _lands... and why, as Lord, would I allow you to spoil what is mine? If you wish to fight, you will do it on your own lands." Ice gathered in his voice as he finished, "Let your own people suffer for your greed."

Flicking his hand elegantly, he slashed the angered snake across his face with his whip. "Enough talk, Hebikuro. It is time to fight."

Just as he slashed the snake Lord, a contingent of snakes ran forward, attempting to reach the Western Lord - and all turned to dust as a bright pink flash thundered across the field, coming from right behind his shoulder.

The Snake Lord turned furious eyes on the miko standing at her Lord's back protectively.

Without turning his head, Sesshoumaru spoke. "That was quite the light show, koi. I do believe you have caught the attention of my opponent."

"So, it was you who was the cause of the failure of my earlier attack! Miko _bitch!" _he spat, poison dripping from his fangs. "I will destroy you after I have put down your rabid dog, make no mistake!"

She burst out laughing so hard that the nearest combatants all paused in their fights to stare at her. Even Sesshoumaru glanced at her over his shoulder - just slightly, of course, as it would not do to take his attention entirely off his opponent.

"You have to be kidding me," she gasped out between bouts of laughter. "You? Take down_ Sesshoumaru?" _Her voice was incredulous - and her vivid amusement infuriated Hebikuro to the point that he lost all sense and began blindly attacking the Western Lord.

Kagome, meantime, in between giggles, had turned away to take on several more opponents attempting to sneak up from behind.

_I really hate snakes..._ she thought, as she sent another arrow across the field, wiping out that group. _And it's really a pain to shoot when I have to worry about our soldiers as well. It kinda limits my usefulness. Crap. _She thrust her arrow back in its quiver, then shouldered her bow. The combatants on the field were too intermingled for her to use them anymore.

Shifting her attention once again to those fighting nearest them, she noticed Shippo trying to make his way towards her, and managed to slip and slide her way over to him.

_Ugh... I always did hate the blood and guts, and for some reason, always ended up covered in them, too, _she thought, just as some blood splattered across her cheek. She sighed with resignation as she wiped it away.

"Kagome," Shippo panted out, lowering his sword as he finished his opponent off, "we've got problems. I kept several scouts out to the rear just in case, and we've got another army coming up behind us." He wiped the sweat off his brow. "It's Hikari, momma... it looks like he decided to ally himself with Hebikuro."

"Shit! How'd he get here without anyone knowing?" Kagome swore as she ducked a swipe from another snake, Shippo slashing over her and taking the snake's head as he lunged. She stood back up as the body hit the ground and looked around. "Where's Kanaye, or Koga?"

Shippo shook his head. "Last time I saw Koga, he and his wolves were off over that way," he said, pointing towards the shiro itself. "As for Kanaye, he was trying to reform the soldiers on the southern edge of the field."

Kagome nodded, glancing down at the ground, then looked back up. "Let's go get Koga. If that bastard's coming in from the forest behind us, the best bet would be to sic him and his wolves on them..." she broke off, looking up, she caught sight of Sesshoumaru, still toying with the snake. Sighing with irritation, she looked back at Shippo.

"Never mind. You go get Koga, and let him know what's up. I'm gonna go yank Killer's chain, and see what he wants to do."

Shippo snickered at that as he ran another snake through, then watched her purify another one that ran up behind him. "Killer, huh?"

"Yeah... get going, brat. You and Koga go play with the northern forces - get them to follow you out into the open, and I'll get Sesshoumaru to quit playing with his prey. Besides - you know he wants Hikari for himself."

"Okay, momma, whatever you say. Just be careful." He leaped away and took off, heading towards the sound of howls, knowing Koga would be right in the middle of the brawl.

As soon as he disappeared, she maneuvered her way around 'til she was standing off to her Lord's side, then, cupping her hands around her mouth, she yelled, "Sesshoumaru, dear, we have company coming in from behind us. It's Hikari. Looks like he allied with these guys. Anyway, it's time to stop poking the snake with sharp sticks and kill him already."

Sesshoumaru didn't look back as she spoke, but his beast roared when he heard that Hikari was near, ready to bathe the surrounding landscape in his blood.

"He would think to attack from behind, I see." He looked at the snake before him with disdain. "Seems he is akin to you, snake. A coward. I have no patience with such."

Sesshoumaru flashed his fangs at Hebikuro as the snake attempted to speak... but he was far too injured to really get any words out. He was dead - and he knew it.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Come on already, Sesshoumaru. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

He sent her an incredulous look at that. "I _hope_ you are not implying that this Sesshoumaru would consider _snakeflesh _as _food_, miko. That is truly disgusting."

She raised a brow. "I'm not implying anything, Sesshoumaru, except that you need to finish this already. Look at him! It's pathetic, he can't even talk. Get it over with and let's move on to the _other _coward."

"Hn. Very well." With an elegant disdain, he sheathed Bakusaiga, and bringing his hand up, he let fly with his whip - and Kagome flinched as she got sprayed with more blood and guts.

She looked over at Sesshoumaru with a resigned expression. "Thanks. As if I wasn't covered enough already."

His haughty expression remained for a moment, then a slight smirk caught the corner of his mouth as he tilted his head. "Indeed, my miko. I see I will have to find you a place to bathe when this is over." Ignoring her pout, he looked around to see what the status of the battle was, and was pleased to see only isolated pockets of resistance still remaining.

As he looked towards the shiro, he noted that a detachment of his soldiers had already entered and were taking swift action against any snakes still fighting inside its walls. "Hn. This battle is over." He glanced over at Kagome. "How much time do we have 'til the northern army arrives?"

Kagome looked back towards the trees, and tilting her head, caught the distant sounds of clashes, along with howls and snarls, telling her that Koga had already engaged the forward elements of the incoming army. "Probably about half an hour. I had Koga take his wolves into the trees and engage them, with instructions to attempt to lure them out into the open." She rolled her eyes. "I'd much rather fight where I can see what's coming at me."

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval. "I am pleased. Come, koi, let us go find Kanaye, and re-group our soldiers. I begrudge Koga the fight with the North - Hikari is mine."

Kagome sighed, and wiping her hand across her face, she flicked it clean, then shrugged. "Alright, let's go. Kanaye should be over there," she gestured vaguely, "and Taro is clearing out the shiro. It wouldn't do to have more snakes sneaking up from behind once we turn and take on Hikari."

He cast a golden glance at her as she moved to his side, then looked ahead. "It seems Hikari is even more of a fool than I had thought. He could not even arrive on time - Hebikuro should never have taken up with him," he finished, just as they neared Kanaye, and nodded at his salute.

"I see you have been made aware of the latecomers, General. Report."

"Yes, my Lord. Lord Shippo informed me of my Lady's orders, and we are even now forming the troops back up, as Lord Koga has engaged the advance elements of the Northern Army, and is using a series of quick strikes, then retreats, to draw them out of the trees. They are nearing as we speak." He glanced behind towards the now ruined palace. "Taro has cleaned up the last remaining snakes in the shiro, and as you can see, is setting it afire."

"Good. This pleases me. Come, Kanaye, join myself and my Lady on the new battlefront - and send a runner to find Hiro. I would have him with us as well." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel, and with Kagome at his side, moved back towards the forest that sounds of battle were filtering from.

Kagome watched as the army, now blooded from battle and eagerly waiting for the Northern Army to appear, moved to fall back into position halfway across the field from the treeline, leaving room for the advancing army to be drawn out.

She frowned.

_Where's Shippo? And the rest of his kitsune? I don't see a one._

She turned to ask that question just as General Hiro appeared, and he answered. "Lord Shippo took his kitsune and went to harry the rear elements of the Northern army, My Lady. He said to tell you he'd be sending you soldiers that are 'pissed'," he said, with a slightly confused look, "and that you'd know what to do with them."

Kagome broke out laughing at that. "It means that he's using every kitsune prank, illusion, and attack in the books to frustrate, upset, and confuse every soldier Hikari has. And that's the ones they don't manage to kill outright." She shook her head at his blank look. "Tell me, General, have you ever faced a kitsune in battle?"

As he frowned and said no, she laughed again. "They are _pranksters_, Hiro. Think about how furious someone playing tricks on you in the middle of a fight would make you... it makes you lose your cool. And a soldier that's angry and not thinking clearly is a dead soldier."

Hiro's expression cleared, and he began to smile. "I see your point, my Lady. Well, we will prepare the northerners a warm welcome, then, will we not, Kanaye?"

"Remember, Kanaye. Hikari is mine. No one is to touch him but I." Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red at the thought. It was only a matter of time, now.

Kagome frowned as a sudden thought occurred to her. "Sesshoumaru? What type of youkai is Hikari, anyway?"

"Neko." He said it with a certain disgust.

Kagome burst out laughing again. "Oh, _I_ see. It's not really about me, is it?" she asked slyly. "It's that whole neko and inu thing." She waved a hand as he growled at her. "No wonder you're annoyed that Koga is the one chasing them out of the trees." She put her hand over her mouth at his irritated look. "Reminds me of the time you and Inuyasha took on the panther youkai. That's one of the few times I saw you actually show anger in battle."

"Hn. You are correct, my miko. I do not like neko... they are beneath me." General Kanaye and Hiro both nodded in agreement.

Kagome shook her head and sighed, still chuckling. She could just visualize Sesshoumaru in his true form, chasing a hissing neko into a tree. It reminded her of how Inuyasha used to be unable to stop himself from chasing sticks - and she began to wonder if Sesshoumaru would actually react the same way.

She snickered to herself. Maybe one day, she'd attempt to find out.

Casting a sidelong look at him, she asked, "What ever possessed Hikari to offer you his daughter, then?"

He looked down his aristocratic nose at her. "It does not matter what type of youkai they are - all know that this one is the most powerful - and because of this would be pleased to tie their house with his."

Kagome raised a brow, and tilting her head, looked him over quite openly. "I hate to say this, Sesshoumaru, since your ego is already unbearable, but even if the father's are thinking about power, I will bet you anything that's _not _what's on the minds of the daughters."

The two generals smiled behind their hands as she said that, noting the slightly disconcerted look that crossed their Lord's face. In all the days they'd served him, no one had _ever_ managed to get the reactions out of him that she did, and they were absolutely positive that no one else ever would.

Everyone turned sharply as the sounds of battle quite suddenly moved immensely closer, and they all jumped back as Sesshoumaru began to transform right before their eyes, his lust for the blood of his enemy uncontainable.

Sesshoumaru had caught the scent of Hikari - he could feel by the ripple of youki that Hikari had taken his true form, and he gladly freed his own beast.

The Hell Hound had woken, and now roared his defiance to the skies. The Northern Lord would receive no quarter.

He would have Hikari's blood on his claws this day.

-sSs-

Kagome watched in awe as her daiyoukai assumed his true form... he was truly just as beautiful in it as he was in his humanoid form. As he raised his muzzle to the skies and roared his challenge at Hikari, she shuddered, a visceral reaction to the sudden flood of youki that cascaded over the region. She shook her head - the amount of power Sesshoumaru contained within his form was almost more than her mind could fathom, and she finally understood the seductiveness of true power.

It was intoxicating that a being of such lethal strength was hers.

Abruptly pulled from her thoughts by the sudden screams and yells from the clash of weapons directly ahead of her, she reigned in her suddenly hentai mind and began once again pulling arrows, and sending them into the ranks of the enemy that was finally reaching the field. Her heart began beating fast - there were so_ many _of them, they just kept pouring out of the trees.

_Crap! And we've already been battling all morning - the soldiers are bound to be tired!_

She completely ignored the sounds of the battle between her Lord and Hikari, there was no time for her to worry about it.

_Besides, he's Sesshoumaru. He'll be fine._

She caught sight of General Hiro and a few of his men surrounded by neko, and yelling for them to get down, she let loose another arrow, turning half the attacking soldiers to dust. Hiro waved a salute to her as he jumped back up and tore into the remaining youkai.

She waved back, then turned, just in time to avoid the soldier sneaking up behind her. Her eyes widened as she caught traces of his aura. She'd felt that aura before... on the remains of an arrow that had been shot at her in her own home.

"So it _was_ Hikari that attempted to have me killed," she murmured. She shook her head sadly. "Too bad for you I'm immortal... you _can't _kill me." She frowned thoughtfully as she caught his confused look. "Well, I guess technically you _could _kill me, but I won't stay dead. It was just bad luck for you that he chose you as his assassin - because my Lord wants your blood for your attempt."

She shrugged as he narrowed his eyes and moved forward, a shouted, "Well, let's just see if you come back to life, then," barely leaving his mouth before he was on her.

As she'd said before, a flustered soldier was a dead soldier. Apparently, he hadn't expected to see her here, nor had he known she'd be able to tell who he was.

Fatal mistakes, as it turned out.

She landed on her back, with the samurai hovering above her, a shocked look on his face as he looked down to the arrow sticking out of his chest.

Kagome heaved him away from her and stared sadly at him. "You know, where I come from, there's a saying," she said. "Those who live by the sword, shall die by the sword. It's all relative, really, sword, arrow... it just means that maybe, you should have found another calling - it might have meant you'd have lived a lot longer."

She watched as the light faded in his eyes, then looked around. More soldiers from the north were still coming onto the field, but not as many, it looked to be just the stragglers, and she was pleased to see that the Western soldiers were handling themselves just fine, not really showing any signs of fatigue.

_Still, _she thought, as she climbed to her feet, nocked another arrow and let fly, _right about now we could use some help, I swear. Hikari must have pulled every able-bodied youkai he had to bring this many against us._

She caught sight of Kanaye approaching her. "General Kanaye - I'm pleased to see you unharmed!" She smiled tiredly at him. "I wonder... would it be possible to capture one of Hikari's officers? I'd like some questions answered, and I doubt Sesshoumaru will leave enough of Hikari himself to be of much use in that regard."

Kanaye frowned thoughtfully. "I will see what I can do, my Lady. It is highly probable that when my Lord kills Hikari, his officers will surrender. There would, after all, be little use in continuing the fight at that point."

She nodded, then gestured at the dead man lying at her feet. "He was the one that attempted to assassinate me. He was under orders from Hikari to do so, and I'm sure we all know why," she said, rolling her eyes as Kanaye nodded. "But what I'd like to know, is why is the North _here?_"

Kanaye raised a brow as her question sunk in, turning and thrusting his sword into the neko attempting to catch him from behind, then smoothly withdrawing it and catching her gaze again.

She continued as they hit a clear patch, no more enemy soldiers anywhere near. "If they were allying themselves with the snakes, why didn't they just meet on a battlefield in the Western Lands?" She shook her head. "I think there has to be more to it. Coming all this way to team up with Hebikuro, only to turn around and retrace his steps back into our lands? And also," her eyes turning inwards for a moment. "how did they get here without us catching on? Did no one notice a hostile army marching lengthwise through either the western lands or the eastern lands?"

Kanaye nodded slowly. "I see your point, my Lady. There are several burning questions that need to be answered. I will attempt to get my hands on an officer."

She smiled at him brightly. "Okay. Well, I've caught my breath now, so it's time to go look up a few more neko to kill." She waved a jaunty salute to him. "Catch you later, Kanaye. Watch your back!"

He shook his head, amused. _She will make quite the Lady. Things will never be the same, I would bet my life on that._

He looked up as he caught sight of the Northern Lord flying through the air, obviously from a blow from Sesshoumaru, who quickly pursued the neko Lord. He grinned. _That's my Lord - playing with his prey again..._ his thoughts faded out as he turned back to the battle on the ground.

Kagome had long since run out of arrows, and was simply sitting up high at the edge of the field in a tree, picking off neko soldiers one by one with bolts of purity. At the time she'd learned this particular trick, she hadn't thought much of it, not really taking the time to develop it as she probably should have - if she'd practiced with it, she'd probably be able to hit targets much farther off. As it was she could only catch them within about a hundred feet.

Just as she was about to target another group of enemy soldiers, she heard a battlecry she hadn't heard in over a hundred and forty years roar across the battlefield... and she almost fell out of the tree at the shock of it.

_Inuyasha!_

She watched, eyes wide, as the signature shockwave of the Wind Scar rolled across the field, destroying an entire regiment of neko that had still been in formation, only turning her head when she heard his voice yelling at her - it took her back, and for a moment, as she met his eyes, it was almost as though they were back in the past. A past where she loved him, and he loved Kikyou.

"What the fuck are you doing hiding in a damn tree, wench? The battle's over there, if you hadn't noticed! C'mon, let's go!"

She immediately flushed with temper at his derogatory tone. "_Inuyasha_! I swear, if we weren't in the middle of a fight, I'd s-i-t you into a crater the size of Naraku's ego!"

He turned his head away sadly. "You can't, wench, you took the beads off almost a century and a half ago, remember?"

And that's when reality kicked back in, and she gasped. "Oh, yeah, right! So, what the hell are you doing here, dog boy?" She slid out of the tree and took off at a jog, heading back towards the battle. Looking up, she tried to squint through the sunlight, wondering where Sesshoumaru had gotten to, not in the least concerned with Inuyasha's presence.

The moment Sesshoumaru had caught his brother's youki, however, and heard him release Tessaiga's attack, he'd decided it was time to finish Hikari. He didn't want Inuyasha anywhere near his miko, especially alone, and if he didn't get down there, that's exactly where the half-breed would be.

Pulling back into his humanoid form, he addressed Hikari. "It is time to finish this, neko. You made the mistake of challenging me, and for that, you will die."

"Maybe I will die here, Sesshoumaru, but the North will never bow to you!"

"I do not want the North. Nonetheless, _you _will no longer be its Lord."

Drawing Bakusaiga, he held it to his side as he poured his youki into it. The sword vibrated angrily with its master's hatred of the being before him, and Sesshoumaru pulled his arm across his body, then swung it forcefully outward, releasing a deadly wave of energy at its perihelion.

He watched with satisfaction as the former Lord was engulfed in the energy wave and completely disintegrated, ignoring the screams of outrage from the remaining neko soldiers as they witnessed the North's defeat. He sheathed his sword.

"Pathetic," he said, his tone derogatory.

Turning, he flew back towards the remains of the field that they'd been fighting in since morning, heading straight for the scent of his miko. He was enraged to find the scent of his disgrace of a brother near hers, and he landed hard in front of her, eyes flickering back and forth between red and gold.

"What are you doing here, half-breed?" he spat out, paying no heed to the rest of his army, or what remained of the Northern soldiers, in that moment intent only on his half-brother.

"Keh. Caught a bunch of neko sneakin' around on the borders of the western and eastern lands, and figured I'd come get some action. It's been awhile since I've had a decent fight." Inuyasha slung Tessaiga over his shoulder and stared cockily at his brother.

Sesshoumaru raised a single silver brow incredulously. "You think these," he gestured at the dead and dying neko surrounding them, "are 'a decent fight'?" He snorted his disgust. "You are still weak."

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome moved forward and, shaking her head, started laughing. "Well, that's one thing that'll never change. Put you two anywhere near each other and the insults start flying."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Woman, stop that infernal laughing. You have laughed more today than I have ever heard from you before. It is unseemly to giggle your way through a battle."

She only laughed harder at his disdainful look.

Inuyasha began to chuckle. "Give it up, Sesshoumaru. Kagome will never do things the way you think they should be done. If there's a way for her to change things up, she'll find it."

He glared at his younger brother. "Still, you should not be here. Do not attempt to weasel your way back into her good graces, Inuyasha, or I will kill you. She is _mine._"

Kagome reached around from behind and hugged him to her, laying her head against his back. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru. Remember I told you," she murmured, "that even if he were here I wouldn't leave you? I love _you._"

Inuyasha heard her words, and the final tendril of hope in his heart died, turning his heart to dust within him. He turned away and gestured with his sword. "Keh. I'm gonna go see if there's anymore fighting going on. Maybe you should find some of your Generals so they can start restoring order around here."

He waved without turning his head. "See ya 'round, Kagome."

Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru for a moment, and called out, "Hey! Come visit the shiro in a month or so, Inuyasha... I'd really like to visit with you, believe it or not," she snickered, "I've actually missed your foul mouth."

He stopped, then looked back over his shoulder at her and his brother. "Sure. If you can keep Lord Asshole from _being_ an asshole, and make him play nice, I'll think about it." He turned back and continued on his way, disappearing onto the erstwhile battlefield.

Kagome grinned, and moving to her Lord's side, hugged him around the waist. "You're not injured anywhere, are you?"

He snorted indelicately. "What opponent that I have faced today did you think would be able to injure me, woman?"

She released him as she caught sight of Kanaye and Hiro approaching, still chuckling. "There's the arrogance I've come to know and love."

"My Lady, we have two of Hikari's now _former_ officers that have agreed to speak with you and tell you as much as they know." Kanaye saluted his Lord as he finished speaking.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his Lady with a questioning expression.

"I've got several burning questions about what went on here today. Some things just don't make sense. Kanaye was nice enough to procure me some people that can answer my questions." She beamed at the General, who only blinked back bemusedly.

"I see. Would one of those questions be about the attempted assassination?"

Kagome glanced over at him and spoke just as Shippo walked up. "Actually, no. I already found out about that. I came face-to-face with the guy who did it, and killed him a little while ago. It was on Hikari's orders."

Sesshoumaru felt a pulse of rage go through him at that, and seriously wished he could use Tenseiga to bring the bastard back, just so he could kill him again. Regretfully, he pulled that thought back in, and turning to his officers, asked, "Where is Taro? I would have you all join me and my Lady in this interrogation."

"He is actually overseeing the last bit of fighting along with Lord Koga. Most of the fighting ended when you slew their Lord, but a few are still attempting to resist."

"Very well. Send a few soldiers to set up the main tent, and bring the captives there. Kitsune, you will join us." Sesshoumaru waited as his orders were carried out, curious to see just what it was his soon-to-be-mate wanted to find out.

Shippo, meanwhile, had been glancing around. "It's a shame the snakes did so much damage to this land - it's beautiful here, my kitsune would love it."

"Well, there's still snakes around, but without their Lord, they'll just break down into clans again, probably fighting amongst themselves." Kagome tilted her head up and tapped a dainty finger against her chin. "I don't see why you can't take over these lands with your kitsune, do you, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his onna with an inward smirk, secretly enjoying her innocent look. "If the kitsune Lord is strong enough to take these lands, then they are his, koi. I have no desire for them, and with the death of the Southern Lord, they are open for the taking." He turned to Shippo. "I name you the new Cardinal Lord of the South, Lord Shippo." He glanced around him with a bland look. "You will have your work cut out for you, making this place livable again."

Shippo was staring at his mother and her daiyoukai suitor with shock. "Are you kidding me? Don't you need the other Lords to agree with your choice or something?"

"And who else is there to ask, kitsune?" He snorted. "There is no Lord in the North or the South, and only I and Koga are left. Do you really think Koga will argue once your mother tells him that it is what she wants? And as for whoever takes over the North, I doubt they will much care about who holds the south. They will be too busy trying to rebuild from the severity of their own losses on this day."

Shippo laughed at that. "Koga, huh? I guess you're right. He never could say no to her."

Kagome just smiled angelically, then slipped her hand into Sesshoumaru's and tugged him forward as Kanaye motioned that the tent was now ready. She looked over her shoulder at her son. "If he complains, just send him to me. I'll set him straight."

Word went out very quickly that the South had a new Lord. There would be much celebrating by the kitsune soldiers this night, and for many days to come.

They finally had a land of their own.


	11. Divergent Paths

**Chapter 10: Divergent Paths**

As they entered the tent, Kagome noted that the back had been partitioned off, and caught Kanaye's eye with a questioning glance.

"Ah, my Lady - you will find that your personal possessions have been brought in, and some warm water so that you can at least freshen up," he said, as he gestured vaguely at her blood-spattered appearance. "I thought that you might like to do so before speaking to the prisoners."

Kagome beamed at him, clapping her hands together, she said, "Oh, you have no _idea, _Kanaye, thank you!" She moved eagerly to the partition and walked behind it, more than ready to get the blood off.

Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly at his General. "This one thanks you, Kanaye, for seeing to the comfort of his Lady. She will be much more pleasant to be around if she is at least semi-clean."

Shippo laughed. "Yeah, you have no_ idea _how much she hates being dirty. She used to give Inuyasha kitty-fits back when we were chasing the Tama when she was always wanting to stop and bathe. He always swore that it would have only taken one year instead of three if she'd just avoided a few baths along the way."

Kagome huffed from behind the screen. "I spent less time bathing than he did sneaking off to chase Kikyou, I'll have you know. And he always stunk like dead woman when _he _came back... at least _I _smelled good when I came back from bathing."

Several chuckles were heard at that statement, and inwardly, Sesshoumaru felt a small part of himself ease at the casual way she'd mentioned her history with his brother. He admitted to himself that there was still a part of him that was afraid that this was all a dream - that she would, in the end, be unable to let the half-breed go.

Moments like that one helped to convince him that she was not missing Inuyasha.

Lowering himself to one of the cushions scattered around the tent, he motioned for the others to join him as they waited for Kagome to finish before bringing in the prisoners. When she finally came back out, she looked much refreshed, and moving over to Sesshoumaru's side, she sat down, and sighed.

"What a day. I feel much more relaxed, Kanaye, thank you for your thoughtfulness in providing me the chance to clean up." She smiled at him as he nodded to her.

"If you are ready, my Lord, my Lady? I will have the prisoners brought in," he said, gesturing for a soldier to do so as Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome watched as the two male youkai were escorted into the tent. They appeared to be the same age as Sesshoumaru, and held themselves professionally, even in these circumstances. Both were extremely handsome, wearing long, silky dark hair in topknots, one yellow-eyed, and one with emerald orbs, although neither carried the facial markings that her daiyoukai did, and she wondered idly if there was such a thing as an _ugly _youkai. She'd never seen one.

Of course, it went without saying that Sesshoumaru himself was the most handsome, even amongst a beautiful race.

Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, she stayed silent as Sesshoumaru considered the two sitting before him.

"Your names and ranks - you will give them to me."

She could tell they were both angry at their defeat, but both knew not to challenge the obviously alpha male - his aura was huge, and even ningens could sense his immense power - so the two knew to cooperate.

"I am General Seiichi, and this is my Second, Takai. We were told you had questions, my Lord?" he asked, with a polite, but strained, bow.

"My Lady is the one who has the questions," he said, as the two turned their gazes on her, and she shook her head with a sigh as she noted the suddenly offended looks on their faces.

"My Lord!" Seiichi protested. "Surely you do not expect us to answer the questions of a _female, _and a ningen at that!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, and his aura flared, as he snapped out, "You will answer whatever she asks, _neko_, and you will give her the respect she is due as the Shikon no miko and Lady of the West, or I will simply eliminate you and move on to the next in line, do you understand?"

Both males shrank back, and nodded quickly. General Seiichi apologized to Kagome, saying, "I am most sorry, my Lady. I did not know you were the Shikon no Miko." He made a sour face. "Had I known such, I would have made sure that Hikari was stopped before he could take on this foolish exercise."

Kagome tilted her head in acknowledgment of his apology, then frowned. "I know he is the one that sent that assassin after me, and I think we all know why..." she trailed off as Seiichi shook his head.

"Actually, my Lady, you probably_ don't _know all of it. I am sure you realize that a part of it was because of his humiliation at your Lord's hands, but that was only _part_ of it." He sighed. "You see, Hikari has been allied with Hebikuro for months - and getting your Lord to mate his daughter was all part and parcel of both of their desires to destroy his house and take over the West."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What do you mean? How would his daughter being made Lady of the West have destroyed my house?"

The two males looked at each other, and then Takai shrugged. "His daughter is an accomplished assassin. That is not commonly known. She might seem like a silly little bitch but she is not."

Kagome growled at that, eyes narrowed with anger, she nodded. "I see it now. She was to kill him on the night of the mating, thus leaving the Western Lands in chaos, and rendering it ripe for the picking. That's why he was hoping that by offing me, he might still be able to get Sesshoumaru with that plan." She clenched her hand. "Bastard!"

She flicked a glance at an amused Sesshoumaru. "Are you _sure_ you can't use Tenseiga and bring him back so _I_ can kill him?"

He placed a hand atop hers as it lay on her knee, and squeezed. "It is alright, koi. It would not have succeeded, no matter the circumstances. There is no need to be angered."

She glared at him. "Of course I'm pissed, Sesshoumaru – that was underhanded and wrong! What did you expect - that I would be _happy_ about it?"

She turned back to the two rather surprised youkai and huffed. "So, then, once the West was in upheaval, Hebikuro and Hikari would have marched in and plundered it easily." She glanced at a quiet Shippo, then frowned. "And what about the East?"

"Lord Hikari was of the opinion that the Eastern Lands would be easily wiped out, seeing as how the ookami are more of a tribal-based society, and really have no central authority. Of course, we know they all answer to Lord Koga as Cardinal Lord, but they do not have trained warriors and a regimented army as do all the other lands. He felt that we would simply march through, taking on each tribe as we came across them and destroying them."

Sesshoumaru exchanged troubled glances with Kagome and frowned. "In that, he was correct. That probably would have worked... if Koga had not been smarter than Hikari and Hebikuro, and suspicious of the snakes actions and spied on him. This is something I will discuss with Lord Koga." He nodded at Kagome, silently telling her to continue.

She turned back to the two prisoners. "The one thing that _really _has me confused is this: why did your Lord have you march all the way here, only to be expecting to turn around and march all the way back? It makes no tactical sense, when he could have just met Hebikuro on a field of battle in the West."

Seiichi glanced at Takai and sighed, then looked back over at Kagome and her Lord. "The truth was, Hikari was absolutely obsessed with destroying your Lord... and he didn't want to wait the two months before meeting the Snake Lord somewhere in your lands. Instead, he decided that we would spend the time marching, rather than waiting." Shrugging, he said, "Truly, Hikari was an idiot, and it's a good thing he's gone, my Lord," he bowed his head to Sesshoumaru, "because, if he'd stayed around much longer, he would have weakened the North beyond recovery."

As the others in the tent all nodded, Takai added, "It's going to take enough to recover from this whole mess as it is, but at least we _will _recover someday."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru raised a brow questioningly. "I do require an answer to a question of my own. How is it that you made it here with no one the wiser? I am aware that neko pride themselves on their stealth, however, I find it difficult to believe that even neko could sneak an entire army across Nippon without being seen."

Seiichi chuckled at that. "We did not attempt to sneak at all, my Lord. We followed along the border between the East and West, keeping mostly on the Eastern side. When Lord Koga calls the tribes to war, he orders that all tribes gather in one place, so that the females and older males may guard the young. That practice leaves no one along the borders, letting anyone who chooses to have free run of the entire length of the lands from north to south."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I think we need to have a long talk with Koga, Sesshoumaru. This kind of thing could obviously cause _way_ too many problems. We're just lucky it didn't _this_ time."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I agree, koi." He turned to Kanaye, Hiro, and Taro. "Where is Lord Koga?"

Taro spoke up. "I think he is out with his ookami hunting down any... _strays_, so to speak, my Lord," with a sly glance at the two neko, who hissed in response.

"Very well. Instruct the perimeter guards that he is to be sent here as soon as he returns - it seems we have much to discuss with him." He turned to Kagome. "Did you have any more questions for the prisoners, koi?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can think of right now. If I think of anything else, I'll be sure to let you know." She looked at her son. "What about you, Shippo? You've been awfully quiet. Can you think of anything I've missed?"

"Only one thing, momma." He turned to the two neko, who were showing surprise to hear a fox youkai calling a ningen miko 'momma'. "How were the two going to split the spoils? I mean, it seems that I'm missing something here. What did Hikari get out of this alliance? It was_ his _daughter that was supposed to take out Sesshoumaru, thereby leaving the West helpless to resist an invasion, and he had his own army, obviously - so why did he need the snake?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully.

Seiichi looked at the kitsune with a bit more respect at that. "I wondered if anyone would ask that question," he murmured. "I told you Hikari was obsessed with Sesshoumaru's destruction, did I not?" As the others all nodded, he continued.

"It unbalanced him. He made a deal with the snake that, frankly, sickened us. Most of us don't care for snakes much, but he would have had us in bed with them - _literally_ for his own daughter. It was his plan to mate his daughter to Hebikuro once the Lands were under their control - that way, one day, it would be his descendants that would rule a united Nippon."

Softly, Takai spoke. "He wanted his blood to rule as Overlord of all the Lands. It did not matter that the child would carry snake blood as well to him, only that it have his own. Needless to say, while Hebikuro was quite pleased with the idea, Hikari's daughter, Kita, did not know her fate. She would not have agreed."

The tent was silent for a little while as everyone took in what had been said.

Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke. "You may escort the prisoners to their tent, General Kanaye, and then you all may tend to your other duties. If I have need of you again this night I will send for you."

They nodded and bowed as they filed out of the tent, guiding the neko's back to their temporary prison.

"It's lucky Hikari and Hebikuro were such fools - if this had been one of Naraku's plots, we'd have had much more trouble. This was actually easy compared to what we dealt with back then." Kagome let her shoulders slump tiredly.

Sesshoumaru and Shippo nodded silently. After all, what could they say?

It was merely the truth. Naraku had been a much more dangerous opponent, and that was something they could _all _agree on.

-sSs-

Sesshoumaru was pleased as his palace finally came into view. They had ended up spending two days camped on the battlefield to allow time for everyone to rest and recover from the battle itself. He had been somewhat impatient about the wait, but understood that his soldiers needed it, and indeed, deserved it.

His only real concern was that they were getting dangerously close to the two-week deadline for his mating that he'd given Kagome, and he definitely had no intention of mating her in uncivilized surroundings. He wanted comfort - and privacy, and that could only be assured in his suite of rooms at his shiro.

Of course, he hadn't taken into account the presence of his mother. He'd known she was planning to attend the mating dinner, but since that was traditionally done _after _the mating, he hadn't given a thought to her showing up _before_ the mating.

Turns out, he should have.

He sighed inwardly as they arrived in the courtyard, tired, dusty, and definitely in need of a bath, only to be confronted by his perfectly clean and elegant Lady Mother. Things were bound to go downhill the minute she opened her mouth - she had always been one for baiting and angering people, and it wasn't bloody likely that Kagome would put up with that for long.

He was perfectly correct.

Satori looked down her elegant nose at the obviously tired young woman that was hanging off her son's arm, then turned to him and said, "I see that you have picked up your father's bad habits, my son. Was there no proper, acceptable youkai female available, that you had to visit the dregs and choose a helpless ningen as Lady?"

Kagome's eyebrow rose at the woman's tone, and she snickered inwardly. _So she wants to play, does she? _She flared her aura slightly, letting the brilliant pink shimmer softly cross her form, and glide up Sesshoumaru's arm - then allowed a small amount to leak off her form and touch his mother, giving her a slight jolt.

The woman's eyes widened as she saw that while the aura did indeed sting _her, _it did _nothing _to her son. Kagome wanted her to know just how much control she really had, and how_ not _helpless she was.

"Helpless, my Lady? Many have made that mistake - and a few of them are actually even still alive. Don't make the mistake of misjudging me - I can, andwill, defend my mate - to the death." Her tone was polite, but firm - nothing that anyone could say was disrespectful, and Sesshoumaru's tension eased immediately. It was obvious that Kagome could handle his mother just fine.

Satori stared at the woman her son had chosen, then turned again to him. "Well, my son? Would you allow this ningen to speak to me in this manner? I had thought that you intended to follow a different path than your father - was I mistaken?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at his mother, giving her a cold look. "Learn your place, mother. You will no longer be known as Lady of the West, and you_ will _give Kagome the respect she has _earned._ Understand this, for your own safety - she is the most powerful female in this land, and could destroy even you if she chose."

He tightened his grip on her hand. "I have chosen my path... and if it diverges from the path you had wanted me to take, then that is your problem. If you cannot accept my mate, then you can leave."

Satori held his gaze for a long moment, then smiled. Offering a surprised Kagome her arm, she pulled the young woman away from her son, saying, "Go bathe, Sesshoumaru. You need it. I will escort your intended to her own bath."

He glanced at Kagome,and she nodded, smiling up at him. "I'll be fine, Sesshoumaru. See you at dinner?"

He tilted his head in the affirmative. "Yes, koi. Enjoy your bath. I will come for you when dinner is ready." He turned a warning look on his mother. "And you, mother. No mischief."

She waved him off, grinning. "Don't be so stuffy, Sesshoumaru. I approve. You were right - she is far from powerless. I just wanted to see for myself. Now go."

Kagome's brow raised. "I see where Sesshoumaru gets his fascination with power, my Lady. You sound very much like him right at this moment."

Satori chuckled. "Indeed. I always enjoyed power, it is intoxicating, is it not? I had never considered that my son would mate a ningen female - mostly because ningens do not usually carry power, and even those that do, have nowhere near the levels of it that my son wields. And the lifespan issue, as well... he could never be happy with one who was not his equal in every way - which is why I acted the way I did. I had to be sure he would not regret this."

Kagome nodded, understanding where she was coming from. It was simple maternal instinct to protect your children, and that included protecting their happiness.

"I understand, my Lady. There are no hard feelings." Her eyes brightened as they entered the hot springs, and she was overjoyed to find her clothes already laid out, along with bathing supplies. Undressing quickly, she waded into the hot water and lay back, sighing deeply.

"So... Kagome. I have heard many tales of the Shikon Miko, one of which states that you are not from this time. Is that true?"

She smiled ruefully. It looked like she'd be spending the next hour helping to alleviate her soon to be mother-in-law's curiosity.

Surprisingly enough, she was still smiling an hour later when Sesshoumaru knocked at her door, ready to escort her to dinner.

With a raised brow, he asked, "Tell me, koi, where is my Lady Mother? I had thought to find her here with you."

Kagome took his arm and allowed him to lead her from her room. "She retired to her own rooms to refresh herself before dinner." She gave him an arch look. "Don't worry, she left peacefully. We got along fine after you left."

He cast a doubtful glance down at her, then shrugged slightly. "I am pleased to hear that, koi. I must admit, I had wondered how you two would do together." Slowing his pace just a bit, he looked down at her, a measuring look in his eye.

"It has been almost two weeks since I promised that we would be mated within that time frame. Will you allow me to mate you this night, beloved?" he asked softly.

Kagome lost herself in the gold heat of his eyes, the husky timbre of his voice sending a shiver through her, and she could do no more than nod her head, unable to even look away, as she flushed a deep rose in response. _Oh, kami... just his voice has me so aroused I can't stand it! _

Sesshoumaru's legs almost buckled as the scent of her arousal hit the air around them, and his eyes flashed red as he fought his beast for control. This meal was going to be the hardest he had ever had to sit through - and he had the feeling that everyone would know it as soon as they set eyes on him, because he simply could not completely control his response to her.

_Mother will never let me live this down, _he thought sourly, seriously considering his beast's suggestion to turn around and take her to his chambers _now. _Reluctantly, he decided against it - his mother would never allow them to sneak off like that. He'd just have to sit through the torture for a little while.

He smiled predatorialy down at his miko, who was still staring at him, caught in his hot gaze. She was mesmerized, and he felt a surge of triumph go through him as he led her through the doors into the dining hall - it was obvious that it was _him _that had so completely turned her on - not his damnable half-brother, nor the ookami, and finally, for the first time, he fully realized that she was truly _his_, and no one elses.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear as he led her to their spot at the head of the table, "I suggest you eat quickly, miko, or I will not be held responsible for my actions."

She just nodded dumbly, still unable to dredge up her voice from the pit it had fallen into. Her attention was jerked back to her surroundings when Satori sniffed pointedly and sent a disapproving glance at her son.

"Could you not wait to begin such activities until _after _the meal, my son? I had thought you had more control than that." She smiled slightly when Kagome caught what she was hinting at and flushed even deeper, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at his mother. "I am sitting here, am I not?" At his mother's nod, he asked silkily, "Then how can you question my control?"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed, totally disconcerted. "Did you have to say that for everyone to hear?"

Glancing disinterestedly at the grinning faces around the table, he sniffed. "I have no need to hide my desire for my soon-to-be-mate from anyone. If they do not like it, they may leave."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she shot a look around the table, noting the smiles and snickers. Even her son seemed to find the situation amusing, and she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Tell me Shippo, my love, how long before I receive notice that my son has chosen a mate of his own?"

Shippo flushed and looked down at his plate. "Not for a while, momma... why?"

"Because when I do, you will remind me of this dinner, and I will endeavor to turn you as red as I am right now before your_ own _mate-to-be."

Satori frowned, and spoke before Shippo could say anything in his defense. "Your son?"

Sesshoumaru nodded at his mother. "This is the new Lord of the South, Lord Shippo. He is Kagome's adopted son."

Her brow raised in surprise. "I am sure there is quite the tale for the telling in that. I would like to hear it. Not many, especially a miko, would adopt an orphaned youkai child."

"I believe I have stated before, mother, that Kagome is not like anyone else."

She nodded agreeably. "You have - and you were right." She sighed. "I was wrong, my son, when I said that you were following in your father's footsteps. You have found your own path - and a fine woman to share it with you. I give my blessings to this union, and may your divergent path prove joyous for you."

Kagome smiled sweetly, and Sesshoumaru's eyes softened slightly as he looked at his mother. "Thank you. I would be honored if you would oversee the Formal Dinner to announce our mating - would two days time be enough, since the other Cardinal Lords are already here?" He looked around with a frown as she nodded. "Speaking of that, where is Lord Koga?"

Shippo caught Sesshoumaru's eye. "I believe he left just after you both came in." He lowered his voice. "He is still having difficulty accepting that Kagome is out of his reach, you know. He's been in love with her for years - even though she never returned those feelings..." he trailed off.

Kagome looked saddened for a minute. "I wonder what ever happened to Ayame?"

Sesshoumaru frowned down at her. "Who is this Ayame?"

"She was the princess of the Northern Ookami Tribe - Koga was supposed to mate her, or at least, that's what she claimed. She was completely in love with him, but her grandfather saw the mating merely as a way to strengthen the tribes."

Shippo smirked. "Oh, she's still around, and still waiting for Koga to come to his senses. When she finds out that Sesshoumaru's mated you, she'll start hounding him again... it'll be good for him, and I'll bet ya anything that she'll one day get him to mate her. Just give it time."

"Hn. As long as the ookami does not continue to moon after _my_ mate. I do not have the patience for that."

Satori shook her head at him. "Do you feel so very threatened by the feelings of the ookami Lord, then, my son?"

Sesshoumaru sent her a disdainful look, as Kagome frowned at him. "This Sesshoumaru has no need to be threatened by any male. The miko is _mine_. Do not speak of such ridiculous things." He held her gaze haughtily for a moment, and Kagome laughed behind her hand - until he turned that gaze on her, and it went from haughty to just plain hot.

"This Sesshoumaru has decided that you are finished with your meal, miko. We will now retire," he said, a wicked look in his eye as she once again blushed and began to splutter nervously. Standing, he held out his arm for her imperiously, and wide-eyed, she scrambled up to take it.

Ignoring the grins and smirks around the room completely, he kept his gaze on Kagome for several long seconds, rendering her once again speechless. Glancing over his shoulder at his mother and Shippo, he said, "Do not expect to see us tomorrow - I will send the servants for our meals. I _also_ will not tolerate any disturbances unless the world is ending. Goodnight."

Satori watched her son sweep out the door, and smiled. It had taken over half a millennium, but her son had finally found happiness.

It was _way _past time.


	12. Becoming One

**Chapter 11: Becoming One**

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in escorting her to his rooms, and as soon as they arrived, he closed the doors and locked them, then put up a barrier. He had meant what he'd said - he would tolerate no interruptions whatsoever. He'd waited a hundred and forty years to take this woman, and he would wait no longer.

Kagome had barely managed to make it to the futon before she sank down, legs completely unable to support her, and she watched, wide-eyed, as her daiyoukai turned from the doors and _captured _her gaze, prowling towards her like the apex predator he was.

Sesshoumaru stalked towards his bed, dropping articles of clothing behind him as he came, until the only things left on him were his hakama, which were riding low on his hips, giving her entirely too hungry gaze a glimpse of the tight band of muscle girdling his barely covered manhood.

He stood at the foot of the futon, staring down at her, his mind almost overwhelmed with the knowledge that she was finally, _finally, _going to be his, and a deep, thrumming growl rolled through his chest, a wicked grin touching his lips when he saw the reaction from her.

Her eyes had widened even more, and she was hot and flushed and damp in places that had never been touched before. She stared at him, watching helplessly as his hands went to the ties of his hakama and undid them, then swallowed hard when she caught her first sight of what, exactly, he'd been hiding under them. _Oh, kami - he's huge, and gorgeous and... huge..._

_And all mine..._

She shook her head bemusedly, unsure of where that thought had come from, but nonetheless agreeing with it. _Mine..._

Had she but known it, her thoughts were being fervently echoed by a certain very stimulated daiyoukai. He was fighting very hard at that exact moment to regain even a semblance of control - because her arousal kept spiking, and his beast was fighting tooth and nail to come out and take her, mark her, _now._

Jaw clenched, voice gutteral, he told her, "Undress, my miko, unless you want me to rip that kimono from you. Do it_ now._"

She nodded frantically and attempted to stand, only making it as far as her knees before her legs again refused to hold her, and as she began to untie her obi, she looked up, and another surge of desire sang through her as she watched his eyes flash between red and gold.

Suddenly afraid that he'd lose control if she took too long, and at least this first time, not wanting that, she hurried with the rest of it, flushing deeply as the kimono finally fell open, revealing her body to his wanting gaze for the first time.

A feral growl filling the room, Sesshoumaru clenched his fists momentarily, reminding his beast that she was untouched, and that it would be painful enough her first time without him being overly rough. Reluctantly, his beast relinquished control.

Regaining at least some presence of mind, he knelt down in front of Kagome, lifting her chin with one clawed finger, and took her lips with his in a deep kiss of passion and sheer _want _that immediately had her whimpering her desire into his mouth, and he moaned, slowly backing her onto the futon until she lay flat on her back with him stretched above her.

They both hissed into each others mouths as naked flesh came into contact with naked flesh, and Kagome arched into his frame, immediately seeking closer contact. He broke away from the kiss with a growl and she threw her head back, instantly drawing his attention to her bared neck, a symbolic submission to his domination.

She felt his growl rumble through his chest as he flashed his fangs at her, and then cried out as he practically attacked her neck, nipping, licking and suckling from her jaw to the base of her neck, over and over, rumbling his approval at her submission the whole while.

Kagome moaned _her_ approval of his treatment of her neck, and gasped when he slid down her body and pulled slightly away, staring at her chest. Nervously licking her lips, she caught his eye, blushing shyly at the openly desirous look in them. Her breath caught in her throat as he oh, so slowly lowered his head and pressed a tiny, sucking kiss to one rosy nipple, and she almost choked at the sensation as he pulled it fully into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth over her nipple and suckled hard at it for a moment, grinning wickedly when she arched into his mouth, begging for more. It seemed he'd found one of her hot spots - her breasts were _extremely _sensitive, and he filed that bit of knowledge away for later, as he let that nipple go with a pop, and moved over to the neglected one, treating it to the same sucking kiss as its twin.

She cried out again at the feeling of his hot mouth on her, and suddenly desperate to feel him, she ran her hands across his shoulders and into his silver hair. He had made her feel so wanton as he suckled and kissed her flesh, moving from her breasts down to her flat stomach, that she didn't even care that he was moving his mouth into regions that no man had ever touched before.

All she felt was a soul deep _want_ - and when his hot mouth landed on her most private of flesh, she let out a scream and arched up so hard for a moment he worried that she had injured herself.

His eyes bled completely red the moment he caught a taste of her - nothing he'd ever done before had prepared him for the bolt of heat that went through him at his first taste of her. Almost totally feral by now, his beast had lunged forward against his chain, and Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

Sucking her pearl into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, he gently rubbed his knuckles against her opening, keeping a strong rhythm - he could tell she was close, and wanted to bring her to orgasm before finally breaching her, knowing that if he did it while she was caught in orgasm, it would hurt far less than any other way.

Less than a minute later, she choked out a broken version of his name, her entire body stiffening in rapture, and he quickly moved up, capturing her mouth in a soul-destroying kiss as he thrust into her, conquering his female for the first time. This was a night he would never forget, as he almost lost consciousness from the pleasure of her sheath tight and undulating around him, and he pulled away from the kiss, panting as he held still within her.

Her eyes, that had been closed as she rode out the waves of her first male-induced orgasm, slowly opened, and he suddenly caught the scent of salt. Raising a hand tenderly to her face, he cupped her cheek, and voice deep with the strain of holding himself still within her, asked, "What is wrong, miko? Was it really that painful?"

She shook her head, gazing up at him with adoration in her eyes, she answered him. "No...I'm just crying to release some of the overwhelming love I feel for you... I can't hold it all in, there's simply too much."

He closed his eyes as he lowered his head, resting it against hers. Emotions he'd never felt until she came into his life ran rampant through him, and he sighed, a smile touching his lips - a true smile... one only she would ever see. Pulling back, he met her gaze and opened his soul for her as he began to move within her, gently, lovingly, determined that no other woman, ever, would be loved as she was this night.

Kagome's throat almost closed up at the open _worship _she could see in his eyes, and her body flushed hotly as she felt his first tender strokes within her. Eyes drooping to half-mast, she moaned with the feel of his body joined to hers, never had she _ever _imagined it would feel like this, and suddenly, his slow, steady strokes were not enough, bucking against him, she pleaded for more.

Sesshoumaru panted with the effort needed to keep the movements of his body within hers slow, and when she began pleading for him to move faster, he was more than happy to oblige, steadily picking up speed and depth, so hotly turned on by the writhing figure beneath him that he was no longer even coherent.

Of all the females he'd had, none had ever felt like this, and as he felt her begin to tighten up again in preparation for her second orgasm of the night, he finally let loose and his beast broke free. Growling and snarling, he began pounding into her - reaching down, he grabbed one leg under her knee and pulled it up, opening her to a deeper penetration - and screaming, sobbing his name, she came undone in his arms.

As she tightened beneath him, he roared, the pleasure so great it was almost a pain - he'd never felt anything as tight and hot as his mate, her rippling channel dragging him over the edge with her, and with another feral snarl, he bent his head and clamped his jaw around her throat, holding her still as he spent himself within her, and his aura entwined itself permanently with hers.

Kagome finally went limp beneath him - as he'd orgasmed after her, the feel of him shooting his seed into her had sent her over the edge again, and that time, she couldn't even cry out, could barely breathe - all she could do was gasp for air and close her eyes as tears of overwhelming pleasure leaked from their corners. She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms tightly around him as he collapsed over her, barely able to move as his body continued to shudder into hers.

_I never knew... Kami, I love him so, I am so gratetful for the second chance I was given to be with him. I will never regret this moment as long as I live._

Sesshoumaru's heart finally calmed, and he lifted his head and looked into the face of his mate with a satisfied smile. Catching the besotted look in her eye, he leaned down and tenderly captured her bottom lip between his, suckling at it gently, then pressing her to open to him , he deepened it to a hot, sexy kiss, full of his love and passion for her.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, he rolled off her, pulling her around onto her side against him, and languidly ran his hands up and down her body.

Kagome nuzzled her face into his chest, and sighed happily. Looking up at him, she let out a brilliant smile that had him blinking bemusedly, and said, "Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru, mate of my heart, mate of my soul. I am yours, and I will never leave you."

His arms tightened around her and he rumbled happily, wordlessly returning her sentiments.

He would never leave her either, and anyone that tried to come between them would be destroyed.

No questions asked, no quarter given.

No one would take what was his.

-sSs-

True to his words, the new mates were not seen that next day, and the inhabitants of the palace were several times startled when Sesshoumaru's roars of conquest shook the walls. His mother merely smiled, her thoughts on the possible consequences of the day... pups. She was looking forward to being a grandparent.

Koga stayed away, unable to stand the thought of what he knew was happening within the ancient walls of the shiro - not when he'd always hoped that it would be he himself pleasuring Kagome... it was going to take time before he'd be able to move on from this, and he knew it. The only good thing about this as far as he was concerned was that she was obviously happy - happier than he'd ever seen her. That had to count for something.

Shippo, on the other hand, was simply ecstatic for his mother. She'd been alone for so long - far too long for someone so loving, and he felt she deserved the happiness the daiyoukai obviously gave her. He knew that Inuyasha was suffering over this, but honestly, as much as he disliked the thought of his friend hurting, in the end, he couldn't escape from the fact that it was Inuyasha's own fault, and he was simply getting a taste of his own medicine.

As for the Western court? Most were pleased that their Lord had finally chosen a mate - although quite a few females privately hated the new Lady. Most knew better than to say anything or give that fact away, however, because it was obvious that Sesshoumaru was completely in love with her and would tolerate no disrespect to her... and then there was the fact of her own awesome power. No one in the courts had an aura anywhere near as powerful as hers, except Sesshoumaru himself. And that pretty much said it all.

Within the suite of rooms given over to the comfort of the daiyoukai and his new mate, Kagome's mind was humming with bliss. She had never known pleasure such as her mate had given her, repeatedly_._ Not that any of this was one-sided, of course. After all, she originally came from a time where sex was openly discussed, and could be seen anywhere. She may have been a virgin, but she knew quite a bit about the male body - and how to pleasure it.

Sesshoumaru had enjoyed every bit of it - and when he'd been surprised by her going down on him, _she'd_ been startled, and asked _why_ he was. According to what he'd told her, female youkai did not perform that type of act on male youkai. When she'd frowned and asked why, he'd simply bared his fangs - then pointed out that most males wouldn't be comfortable with something that sharp near such a _sensitive_ area. Brow raised, she'd merely nodded, and then proceeded to wrap her mouth around that sensitive area and continue pleasuring her mate.

He hadn't tried to stop her, either.

All in all, Kagome thought, as she lay curled up against his chest, her mating day was one she knew she'd never forget. She hadn't thought it possible, but she was even deeper in love with him than ever - and she knew that it would only grow as the years passed. It was somehow surprising to look back and realize that he had been courting her for only a little over a month... it seemed, from where she was now, that they'd been together for years. She smiled, and nuzzling into his chest, pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the silky flesh under her.

Her thoughts shifted once again as he purred at her, sliding this time to Inuyasha. As happy as she was, she remembered what misery felt like, and she felt sadness sift through her for his hurt. Nothing she'd ever done had been done to cause him pain, and she said so aloud. She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen, and tapped his chest with her hand.

"Stop it. After the last day, can you honestly tell me you have cause to be jealous of him? Think about it, beloved." She smiled into his skin as she breathed in his scent. "If he and I had been meant to be, things wouldn't have happened the way they did. First, I'm in love with him, but he loves someone else, and now, I'm completely lost in _you_, and _now _he decides he loves me? No. We just weren't meant for each other."

Sesshoumaru exhaled softly at her words. "Hn. I never thought of it that way, koi. You are correct. You were not meant for him. If you had been, you would not fit me the way that you do."

"And I'm glad you finally see that, my Lord," she said, archly. "It took you long enough to figure that out. I've told you over and over that you had no competition, you know."

His arms tightened around her. "Indeed you have, miko." Tilting her head up, he smiled down at her sweet face. "Come, I think we would do well to take a bath - after everything we have been doing, the hot water will do you good."

Pulling herself up excitedly, she grinned. "Let's go, then, saiai. And maybe when we get back, dinner will be here. I have to say that I'm extremely hungry."

Chuckling, he stood and followed her into the bathing room.

By the following morning, he had detected a new scent twined within hers, and he could honestly say that he was happy to find it. For so long, he'd begun to wonder if he'd ever have the family he'd secretly always desired... and now, he would. His miko was pupped, and as he rolled her over and began kissing her awake, he hoped the news excited her as much as it did him.

It did.

As they readied themselves to leave their rooms for breakfast, Sesshoumaru decided to announce her pregnancy that same night, at the formal mating dinner that most of the court, and the other Lord's, would be attending. No one would realize she was pupped before then, the scent was faint, and he was only able to tell because he had been rubbing his nose in her belly.

His beast was content, he was content, and nothing could shake his happiness on this day... not even the fact that when they finally managed to make it out of their rooms, they encountered a _very _irritated Satori arguing with an equally annoyed Inuyasha. As soon as they entered the dining room, though, all talk stopped, and Inuyasha spun to face the two, nose telling him exactly what had occurred over the last few days.

Closing his eyes briefly, he summoned every bit of strength he had, and opening his eyes, he bowed to his brother, who had been staring at him steadily, and Kagome, and said, "Congratulations, brother, on your mating. Kagome," he gave a smile tinged with sadness, "I hope he can give you the happiness you deserve - the happiness I never could." With those words, he let his brother and everyone else know that he stood behind the new couple, and immediately, the tension in the room eased.

"So, Inuyasha, what are you doing here, anyway? I know I invited you," Kagome said, as she sat next to her mate, "but didn't I say in a month?"

Satori raised a brow at her and sat to the left of her son, as Inuyasha sat further down after Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acceptance. She didn't say anything, however, leaving her questions for later.

Inuyasha took a plate and began filling it, before reaching into his haori and pulling something from it and placing it on the floor. He gestured at it, and said, "I ran across Kirara as I was on my way back this way from the southern lands, and she decided she wanted to come see you."

Kagome's eyes widened as Kirara trotted over to her and mewed, then rubbed against her, purring. "Kirara!" She swept her up in her arms, grinning. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Kirara curled up in Kagome's lap, purring all the while, and she smiled down at her old friend sadly, thoughts on Sango. She missed her... and Miroku. Shaking her head, she put the sadness aside, and smiled over at Inuyasha.

"Well, Inuyasha, since you're here, why don't you stay? The formal dinner to announce our mating is tonight..." she trailed off, glancing sideways at her mate when she realized he may not want his brother there. She was relieved to see that he merely raised a brow at her mildly, then nodded.

Inuyasha watched the byplay, and when he saw that Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be bothered with the invitation, he agreed.

Sesshoumaru had not one problem with either of his now former rivals for his miko's heart being in attendance at the dinner where his dominance over his chosen was announced. Especially as he had a further announcement that would put them even further in their places - the fact that he'd already pupped her.

No one could ever dispute the fact that she was his, eternally -_ his _mate, the mother of _his _pups, his life. His. Never anyone elses.

He'd sworn once, to his brother, after he'd initially brought her body to the shiro, that one day, he'd find her soul, even if it was in another body, and he would mate her. And he'd done just that, although he was much happier with the fact that it was _her_, and not a reincarnation. He'd told his brother that he would never have her - and he wouldn't.

Koga walked into the dining room at that moment, and immediately, the insults started flying between he and Inuyasha, making Sesshoumaru sigh, and Kagome roll her eyes.

"Okay, guys, that's enough out of you two. I will not have you messing up this day, understand? If you two feel the need to establish dominance, do it somewhere else - like in the dojo." She glared at them fiercely, and both males submitted, Inuyasha's ears drooping, and Koga's tail going between his legs - and Satori laughed lightly at the picture the two made.

"It seems they are already used to submitting to her as the alpha female, Sesshoumaru. She has them well-trained."

The two males scowled and started to deny it, but backed down quickly when she flared her aura at them, neither wanting to faced an angry Kagome.

Shippo just shook his head. "You two should know better by now, but it seems you guys are still just as dumb as you used to be when it comes to Kagome."

The three people sitting at the head of the table stood up and left, to the accompanying tunes of an irate Inuyasha yelling at and chasing a laughing Shippo, while Koga looked on and encouraged the kitsune.

The servants finally became tired of waiting to clear up from breakfast and chased the three out.

Kagome sighed, happiness seeping from every pore on her body as they reached her favorite spot in the garden. Sesshoumaru caught her eye on him and smiled slightly at her, reaching out, he gently clasped her hand in his and led her to her seat at the foot of the tree. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

Satori smiled at the picture they made. She was well pleased with her son's choice of mate - she was most definitely his equal in every way.

"So, mother, is everything on schedule for the dinner this evening?"

"Yes. Most of the court will be there, although," she smirked at her son, "I've been wading through the gossips and it seems that there are quite a few females that are _very_ unhappy with the mate you have chosen, Sesshoumaru. I gather that most of those had hoped to mate you themselves at some point. Some may even be foolish enough to challenge you, my dear," as she caught Kagome's suddenly irritated glare.

Kagome growled low in her throat. "Let them try it. They won't get very far. He's _mine._"

Sesshoumaru grinned inwardly, pleased at her possessive reaction, and deeply amused by her little ningen growls. If they had been alone, he'd already be stripping her - there was something seriously sexy about that sound from her throat. Since his mother was here, however, he'd behave. For now.

"Indeed, my miko. Just as you are mine. I would accept no other as mate, have no fear."

"Hmph. I'm not worried about that, Sesshoumaru, it's just seriously annoying that they'd try to take you from me." She stuck her nose in the air. "Doesn't matter, I suppose. None of those females are powerful enough to defeat this Kagome."

Sesshoumaru growled playfully at her mimicry of him while his mother chuckled. "Hm. She knows you well, Sesshoumaru." She shook her head. "Do not be concerned, Kagome. You are correct. Even if one of those females gathers enough courage to challenge you, they would be no threat to one of your power."

The daiyoukai straightened proudly. "No, they would not. None can threaten this Sesshoumaru, or his Lady." His tone was cold. "None are powerful enough to do so."

Satori nodded, then, deciding to lighten things up, asked, "So, my dear, have you decided which kimono to wear this evening?"

Kagome started to shake her head, when her mate said, "I have had a special one commissioned, my Kagome, for just this occasion. It is to be delivered this afternoon - I hope it will please you enough to wear it this night."

Kagome spun on his lap and looked up into his face with a pleased smile. "Really? When did you do that?"

"Before the assassination attempt, in fact, it was the day after you agreed to let me court you." His voice softened. "It was in the nature of an... attempt to be positive, and think only towards our mating - instead of fearing that you would decide we would not suit."

Her heart melted at his admission of his fears where she was concerned, and she cupped his cheek in her palm and slid her lips softly over his. "There was little chance I would deny you, even that first day. You really had no reason to worry, you know."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded, and, opening his eyes, caught her gaze again. "Good."

Satori watched the two that had obviously forgotten her presence, and stood, silently slipping away to finish any last minute details for the dinner. She wanted everything to be perfect for her son and his chosen...

They deserved it.


	13. Fuyu No Shimekiri

**Chapter 12: Fuyu no Shimekiri**

Sesshoumaru paced nervously in the hall as he waited for his mate to finish getting ready. He was extremely eager to see what she would look like in the gift he'd chosen for her - he'd personally picked out the fabric, colors, and style - wanting it to be something more personalized than just a nice piece of clothing.

He hoped he'd been successful.

He was absolutely positive that no one, from his mother, and the rest of the world, to Kagome herself, really realized how much he loved her, and it wasn't in him to be able to actually say it. Even if he had been the expressive type, he was pretty sure that there were no words in any language he'd ever heard that would do justice to his feelings anyway - so he would spend eternity doing everything to show her _without_ words. This kimono was just the beginning. As far as he was concerned, nothing was too good for her.

Kagome had been overwhelmed when she'd seen what was waiting for her, and as the maids helped her dress, she couldn't stop smiling. The ensemble was beautiful - in fact, she was sure that something so divine was wasted on her, but anyone wearing something like this, no matter how plain in appearance, would be made beautiful, she was positive of that.

He'd chosen well. She was aware that he'd designed every aspect of it, and was very touched that he'd spent so much time on something for her. As she preened in front of the mirror, she ran her hands down her sides, smoothing the fabric. He had excellent taste.

It was made of the finest silk, and dyed in a way she hadn't been aware that this time period could do. The neckline, and down across the top part of the bodice, was silver, and it darkened as it swept towards the floor to a deep, sapphire blue. The bottom was embroidered with sparkling silver thread in a swirl of leaves that worked their way around the kimono towards her hips, where it met the obi, then continued its way up her chest and around her back, in a smaller pattern, only in sapphire blue thread that matched the color of the bottom of the kimono. It looked as though she was caught in a spiral of ice-touched leaves.

On the right shoulder sat the symbol of his house, the blue of the crescent the same color as the mark on his forehead. The obi itself was an even deeper midnight blue, almost echoing the highlights of her hair in intensity, also embroidered with silver thread. The matching slippers were of the same material, going from silver at the front, to blue at the heel.

With her hair done in an elaborate updo, a few tendrils hanging in ringlets framing her face, she looked every inch the Lady, and she had to admit, she felt it, too. She felt like a princess, and she couldn't _wait _to see Sesshoumaru's face. She hoped he thought the whole thing was worth the effort he'd put into it.

As soon as she hit the hallway, she knew he was more than pleased with the effect. She could actually see him struggle to maintain his much-vaunted control, and somewhere feminine and deep inside purred, ecstatic that she could get that kind of reaction out of him, while the rest of her was busy being just as affected by his appearance.

She swallowed hard and took the arm he wordlessly held out her. This was going to be a long night, she could tell... because she already wanted to rip him out of his clothes and jump him right there. He looked regal in a shade of blue that was somewhere between sapphire and midnight, obviously chosen to match his mate's outfit, and the color, set against his silver hair and golden eyes, was to die for. He looked like something only the kami could have created, and her heart fluttered like crazy at the thought that he was hers.

_Willingly_ hers.

Smiling besottedly up at him, she barely noticed as they arrived at the formal reception room, until they hit the top of the steps... and the room went suddenly silent. Finally turning her face out to the room, she waited as her mate's mother crossed to the foot of the steps, and turning, announced them to the crowd as the Lord and Lady of the West.

Applause met the announcement, although it was obviously fake in several instances, and they stepped down into the room, to be met by Satori, Shippo, and Inuyasha, as family. They would be announced again as mates once more - when they reached the dais at the front of the room, by Sesshoumaru himself. At that time, any who opposed the union for any reason would be allowed to speak up and challenge it. Sesshoumaru hoped that no one was stupid enough to try - he was perfectly willing to kill whoever thought they had the right, but really did not wish to do so in front of his newly-pupped mate. He did not want her upset.

It was also when he would announce that she was carrying his heir.

Kagome smiled and nodded as they made their way to the front of the room, inwardly taking note of those females that looked as though they had problems - just in case. So far, thankfully, there weren't too many that dared to show any displeasure.

Pregnant or not, she knew that none here would be able to cause her any harm, even if she had to battle someone. Hopefully, though, that wouldn't happen, because she didn't want to see Sesshoumaru go off the deep end if someone tried.

She absently glanced around at the room, impressed with Satori's taste. She smiled when she realized that she was fast becoming very fond of her mate's mother, and wondered what he thought of it. She looked up at him as he exchanged pleasantries with one of his council members - no business was on the agenda for this night except their mating, and he refused all formal discussions of anything else.

Finally, they made it to the dais, and as they mounted it, he let go of her arm to motion for silence from the room as they faced the crowd. Stepping forward, he spoke.

"Let all know this night that I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, have chosen and marked a mate." Placing a hand upon her arm, he guided her forward. "Be it known that this is the Lady Kagome, Miko of the Shikon no Tama, and my chosen female. I have mated her in accordance with youkai law. Furthermore, be aware that she is carrying the heir to the West." At the surprised murmurs that went through the room, he caught his mother's eye, and bowed his head slightly at her beaming smile, before looking out over the assembled crowd and speaking again in a deadly voice.

"If there is any here who wish to dispute my choice, then speak now."

There was silence for several seconds, and he hoped that they would not have to deal with any challenges, but just as he was about to invite everyone to the dining room, two voices were heard... one male, and one female.

"I object to this. The House of the West is powerful enough - it does not need to be granted even more of an advantage. The mating of the Shikon Miko should go to another House."

As Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in rage, the crowds parted, whispers and jeers following the male who had spoken.

"And who are you? This Seshoumaru has never seen you before, neko," he hissed. "What right do you have here to object to anything?"

The neko youkai drew himself up to his full height and stated proudly, "I am Jiro, Lord of the North."

Sesshoumaru snarled at the male, but before he could respond, a female voice spoke up.

"And I challenge this _miko," _she sneered, "as a ningen, she is not worthy to mate the Western Lord, nor to birth the heir. I will defeat her, and win the right to mate the Lord myself!"

Kagome angrily looked the two over. Jiro was tall, though not so tall as her mate, and golden of hair, with emerald eyes. Attractive enough - if one had never seen Sesshoumaru. And the female? She was beautiful, ice-blond hair and black eyes - but her power was minimal, and Kagome snorted. She would be no challenge at all.

She clenched a hand around his arm, pulling close, she whispered, "What happens now, beloved?"

Eyes still flickering red, and jaw clenched tight with rage at the nerve of the two, he said, "Now, my mate, we fight." Raising his voice to be heard over the buzz of astonished gossip flying through the room, he gestured towards the doors. "Challenge has been issued, we will now adjourn to the training grounds, where I will proceed to destroy this new 'Lord'."

Suddenly, as all within the room began to turn and head out, a massive aura unclenched itself within the room, causing panic in quite a few hearts - it was a miko aura, and one unlike any that any youkai here had ever seen. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Koga, however, just moved to the edges of the room, knowing exactly what was about to happen, and not wanting to get in the way.

As soon as the aura began to manifest itself, the doors, which had been opened in preparation, slammed themselves shut, and when those present turned to look at the center of that aura, jaws dropped. She stood, tall and deadly, surrounded by a pink glow that was echoed in her eyes, and swirled around her in a funnel of purifying power.

Kagome.

What was most amazing was that Sesshoumaru was also enveloped in that aura - and was very obviously _not _being harmed by it. As the shocked and frightened crowd backed away from the dais, she lifted her head and began to speak.

"I will not allow this." Even her voice was otherworldly, almost choral in effect, and it sent shivers down the spines of everyone present. She pointed at the male youkai, who was even now, pale with apprehension. "You, youkai. You think that I am some prize to be won by the best warrior? Even _if_ by some miracle you defeated my Lord, _which you would not, _you would never have me, for in the instant that you touched me, I would purify you into dust." Her voice was strong, deadly.

She turned her gaze from Jiro and swept the rest of the room. "Understand this, everyone here. I am the Shikon no Miko, and I will _never_ submit to any other save my Lord and mate, Sesshoumaru. Not _ever_. Anyone who attempts to part me from him I will kill without a second thought."

The room was totally silent, not a sound to be heard, and the only one not surprised was Sesshoumaru himself. He stood next to her, fiercely proud - in this one move, despite the fact that it completely disregarded youkai law, she had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt and for all time just who she belonged to - _by her own choice_.

Before he could speak, she looked to the now extremely frightened female who had challenged her right as mate, and eyes narrowing dangerously, she said, "As for you, if you think you could withstand my power, then I will be pleased to fight you. My Lord, however, is also not a prize to be won - he made his choice and that choice was _me._ Accept that, or die. There will be no second chance."

Flaring her aura again, she pushed it against the youki of both challengers, battering against them and forcing both to their knees. As frightened whispers went around the room, she pushed them lower, till both were prostrated before the dais.

"That is where you two belong... on the ground below my Lord's feet. Are either of you strong enough to rise to _your_ feet against me?"

Sesshoumaru, who had watched this demonstration of her power, said silkily, "I would not attempt to fight it, either of you. You have nowhere near the power needed to subdue her." He glanced at the female youkai. "As for you, even were you to be stronger than her, I would not mate you." His lip curled with disdain, he finished in a deadly soft voice, "I have waited for the Lady for almost a century and a half, and I will not ever give her up. Even if I lost her, I would not take another - ever. Understand that now."

Locking gazes with Kagome, he nodded, and she began pulling her aura back in, the pink light fading from her eyes, and finally allowing the two in the center of the room laying flat on the ground in obeisance to stand - only for them to find armed guards waiting to escort them from the palace in shame. They made no sound, and no one attempted to speak for them.

The new Lord of the North would not live this down for some time to come - he'd be lucky to find anyone willing to accept him as a mate now, and the female - she was in the same boat. Inuyasha snickered with the thought that maybe the two should just mate each other - since it was unlikely anyone else would care to.

He sighed then. As much as Kagome's words had hurt him, he respected her power, and knew that she indeed never would look at another male the way she did Sesshoumaru. Kagome was nothing if not loyal, and when she gave her heart, she gave it unconditionally.

Too bad he'd been the fool that hadn't seen that 'til it was far, far, too late. He'd be paying for that mistake _beyond_ forever.

Glancing at Koga as they followed the crowd to the dining hall, he was pretty sure the ookami Lord felt the same. The look on his face was again one of loss, and envy for the one who'd been lucky enough to win her heart.

_No,_ he thought, _it isn't just her heart. _He carried her soul - and if Inuyasha was not mistaken, she also carried his.

What they had was beyond mere concepts of love and romanticism.

It was fierce, primal, and untamed, and more powerful than anything he'd ever seen.

It was truly... eternal.

-sSs-

It had been one month since the formal dinner announcing their mating, and summer was pretty much upon them. The days had lengthened, and warmed, and Kagome had taken to napping in her favorite spot in their private gardens, on a blanket she kept for just that purpose.

Her pregnancy was following expected lines... well, expected for a youkai pregnancy. So far, she had carried as a youkai female would, and was already beginning to show, just slightly.

Sesshoumaru thought she looked even more regal pregnant. It gave her a glow and a grace that suited her so well, he thought, privately to himself, of course, that he'd keep her pupped just to watch her. He'd heard of males who lost interest in their mates as they grew with child - and he thought they were crazy. The more she swelled, the more he wanted her. Of course, he _always _wanted her, so maybe that didn't say much, but...

His thoughts broke off as she woke, and noticed him sitting on a bench near her. Smiling, she held out a sleepy hand to him, and he obliged, coming to sit near her, lifting her head into his lap so he could play with her hair.

"Are you well, my mate?" he asked quietly.

"Mmhmm," she sighed, yawning sleepily. "It feels so good here in the shade, with the warmth of the sun and the smells of the garden. I could stay here all day."

He chuckled lightly at her as she arched appreciatively into his fingers. She really liked having her hair played with.

"Inuyasha left with Shippo. Apparently, he is tired of being alone, and decided it was time to find something to occupy his time with, since he cannot have you," he said, smugly. "He plans to help Shippo rebuild the southern palace, and begin settling his clans in their new homes. They both said to tell you they will return to see our child birthed."

She glowered for a moment. "What? They left, and didn't even say goodbye? Why, those..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened with amusement. "Of course they did not, beloved. It is not wise to wake you from your sleep, lately. Even I fear your wrath. Look what you did to Koga when _he_ woke you to say goodbye."

Kagome blushed and lowered her eyes. She'd gone on the warpath when he'd woken her up, told him he didn't need to wake her to say goodbye, he could show up at anytime and see her, so there was no need for her to suffer lack of sleep over it. He'd left with his tail between his legs, and Satori's laughing remarks about being whipped. It seemed Shippo and Inuyasha had no intention of being made fools of that way, and simply chose to disappear during her nap.

She muttered sulkily under her breath for a moment, until Sesshoumaru leant down and captured those pouty lips - he figured they were seeing much better use this way. She eagerly returned the affection, and before long, the Western Lord had picked up his mate and disappeared into their rooms... and they weren't seen again until dinner.

Later that night, after they had retired for the evening, and he'd once again worn his mate out, he lay watching her sleep, and thinking over the years since he'd first met her. It was odd, he mused, to think of the word 'human' and 'centuries' in the same sentence, since humans had such short lifespans, but then again, Kagome had never been a normal human. She'd been marked by the kami from the day of her conception.

He wondered, now, about her parents - her mother, who'd carried and delivered her, and her father, who'd sired her, and wondered if he'd get the chance to meet them. Under normal circumstances, he knew without a doubt they'd definitely live that long. That was not to say something couldn't happen before that time... he knew all too well that it could.

Still, it being a mere three hundred and some years 'til her birth era, he had plans to meet his mate's family, and satisfy that curiousity. She hadn't said much about them, but from the little she had said, he was pretty sure he'd like her mother... seemed she was a great deal like her, and anyone that was like Kagome, as far as he was concerned, could only be worth knowing.

She sighed peacefully in her sleep, rolling over slightly to cuddle against his chest, and he smiled tenderly down at her, placing a gentle hand against her belly. He couldn't wait to feel the pup move... they'd found out just yesterday that the babe was male, and he was excited to know that his heir would be born first. Not that he wouldn't love a daughter, and he _definitely_ wanted several of those, especially if they looked like his mate, but it certainly made it easier that his son was to be born before any others.

With a content look settling on his face that was becoming more and more common to see on him, he let his eyes drift shut, and fell into a cool, soft world of dreams.

Four months later, with a sense of timing that could only have come from his mother, Sesshoumaru's heir decided with regal indifference to what was going on in the world, that it was time to be born, and Kagome took to childbed the moment her waters broke open. It was, perhaps, fortunate for everyone in the shiro that the expectant father was no where around at that time, otherwise, Kagome's screams of pain probably would have had his beast taking over and destroying the palace around their ears.

He'd been called away to council with Koga, and Shippo, over the solutions to the problems that they had discovered with Koga's management of his lands during the war with the South - and it wasn't overly surprising that the hotheaded ookami wasn't taking the implied critiscisms well... until Inuyasha showed up and informed them that Kagome was birthing his brother's heir, and pointed out to Koga what was likely to happen to him if she found out that he was keeping her mate from her at a time like this. He backed down quickly, and the two males followed the Western Lord back to his home - at a more sedate pace, of course.

By the time an almost crazed Sesshoumaru arrived, the pup was already crowning, and with Satori guarding the door into the birthing room, he actually managed to wait to go in until he'd heard the final cry of his mate, followed by the _first _cry of his son. His mother stepped away from the door with a smile, and Sesshoumaru was inside the room and at his mate's side before anyone could even blink, determined to make sure his beloved was safe, before taking his son into his arms for the very first time.

It was a beautiful moment, and one that Kagome would never forget. She watched as his eyes softened on his child, and then he looked up at her,and came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Holding the blanket-wrapped bundle out to her, he swallowed hard, and then said, "He is perfect, Kagome. Look at him," he breathed, wonder infusing his tone. "He looks a great deal like my father, with his crests the way they are."

Sitting up just slightly, she pulled back the edge of the blanket, and blinked away the sudden tears in her eyes at the sight. He really was perfect, just as his father had said. His hair was the same beautiful silver of his heritage, and he carried the crescent moon that marked his father, but his eyes - they were a gorgeous deep, warm blue, and if you looked close enough, you could see golden flecks in them. He had a single, jagged dark blue crest on each cheek, and she could see tiny claws peeking from the edges of the blanket.

Perfect.

Later the next evening, the court of the west, along with Inuyasha, and Lord's Koga and Shippo bore solemn witness to the pup's official introduction to the world. Sesshoumaru, carrying his heir, and followed by Kagome, and Satori, entered the room and moved up to the dais.

Turning to face the room, he motioned for silence, and said, "This Sesshoumaru has come before the court of the Western Lands to announce the birth of his son and heir." Holding the silent pup up for all to see, he continued, "The son of this Sesshoumaru will be called Inukou, for he is the prince of the Inu clan." A dangerous glare passed over the room. "Are there any that wish to dispute the naming of my heir?"

Silence.

"Excellent," he purred. "Since no one is feeling particularly foolish this evening, let the court celebrate this night."

He turned towards Kagome as she moved forward to take a now whimpering pup from her mate's arms with a smile. "He's hungry again, love. I'll go and feed him, then return to you here."

Satori watched as her son nodded, a proud, satisfied look on his face as his eyes followed her progress out the door, peace in her mind for the first time in centuries. She had so many times over the years worried that her only son would never find happiness - that he would dwell on the mistakes of the past forever, but it seemed that the winter ice that had always surrounded her son's heart was finally, completely gone...

The long, cold winter was truly over, and spring had come to the House of the West at last.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Sesshoumaru looked up at the long flight of stairs leading up to the shrine where his beloved mate had grown up, and shook his head ruefully. Of all the ways he'd imagined this day going over the several hundred years he'd been with Kagome, this hadn't been one of them.

He'd always thought that they would be together as they climbed these steps and walked across the courtyard she'd described to him, and that they would, together, knock on the door, waiting for her mother to answer it. He sighed. So much for plans.

"What's so amusing, father?"

He glanced to the side at his son, and shook his head. "Just thinking how things never turn out the way they are planned. I never thought I would be making this little trip without your mother."

Inukou nodded. "True. Who would have guessed that mother would go into labor on this one day... it appears that my sister has mother's immaculate timing."

He looked at his son with amusement, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped him. "And who are you to speak, my son? As I recall, your sense of timing was also... impeccable, shall we say? It appears that my beloved mate has indeed passed that down to both of my pups."

"Indeed." He grinned suddenly, his beautiful turqouise eyes gleaming with humor. "Mother certainly has an exquisite grasp on the concept of proper timing, does she not?" He shook his head and motioned to his father as he began moving up the steps. "Come along, father. Mother would like _her _mother to appear _before_ the birth of my sister, I'm sure."

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed his son up the stairs, looking around with interest as they finally reached the top, and crossed the main shrine courtyard. Just as they reached what they both knew as the Goshinboku tree, they were accosted by an elderly man in priest's robes... although they could both tell that he had no spiritual powers.

"I am the priest of this shrine - may I help you gentlemen?" He'd approached the two because they looked affluent - and as shrinekeepers, his family's livelihood depended on donations. The wealthier, the better.

Sesshoumaru and Inukou looked at each other. From his mate's descriptions, he knew this had to be her grandfather. With a slight tilt of his head, he spoke. "I would hope so. I am looking for the mother of one Higurashi Kagome. Could you perhaps introduce me to her?"

The elder tilted his head a bit suspiciously, eyes narrowed. "What do you know of my grandaughter?"

"I am Taisho, Sesshoumaru. I am Kagome's husband, and this," he gestured to Inukou, "is our son." As the elder's eyes began to bulge out, he continued. "She would have been here to greet you, but she is in hospital, giving birth to our second child as we speak, and requested that I come and bring her mother to her."

Inukou bowed respectfully as his father introduced him, grinning as the older man spluttered.

"How can you be her husband? It's not possible! She was always too busy chasing that Inuyasha character, more's the pity," he muttered, annoyed.

At that, Sesshoumaru actually laughed. "And there, respected elder, we agree. My little brother is more than enough to annoy a saint."

"Your brother? Then you are youkai, too? Kami preserve us, what was that girl thinking! And how are you standing before me now, anyway? Did you come through the well?"

"No. We lived through the eras until this one. We just could not contact you until the last time she went through the well and it sealed without endangering the timeline. I'm sure you can understand that," he said smoothly.

The priest unbent a bit at that, nodding. "Yes, I can understand." He turned to look at the younger man. "So - you are my great-grandson, eh? Well, then, let me look at you," he said, as he looked the young man over. He nodded, pleased. "A fine looking young man, if I do say so myself." With a sigh, he pointed towards the house. "Come along, then, Aiko will be eager to meet you, and if I know Kagome at all, she'll be highly annoyed if we don't get her mother to the hospital on time. She always was a bossy, impatient child."

The two Taisho men glanced at each other again, amused at the antics of this male, and his summary of Kagome's character. "You are correct, elder, she is bossy and impatient. She has always been that way. Five hundred years hasn't changed that at all." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, eyes far away for a moment, before returning to focus on the present. "She wouldn't be Kagome, however, if she weren't."

"Hmph. Too true, unfortunately." He stomped into the house, leaving his sandals at the door. "Aiko, child, you need to grab your purse, and get your shoes on. You need to go to the hospital to see Kagome," he hollered into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as the woman who had birthed and raised his amazing mate materialized in the door. "What? What's Kagome doing in the hospital? She's not hurt, is she?" When she caught sight of the two very handsome males inhabiting her living room, she stopped short. "Oh! And who are you two?"

He bowed to her. "I am Taisho, Sesshoumaru. Your daughter is my wife. She requested that I come and bring you to her in hospital," he said, softly, as he took in her confused look. "She is in labor, giving birth to our daughter, and she wanted her mother with her." He gave the astounded woman a small smile.

"Originally, we had planned to come to you today... Kagome has waited almost five hundred years to see you again. But our daughter decided that today was the day she wanted to be born instead, so..." he trailed off as she smiled, still looking somewhat confused, but excited, nonetheless.

"Taisho... you wouldn't be _that _particular Taisho, would you?"

He bowed. "I assume you know the name. Yes, I am that particular Taisho. And this," he tapped his son on the shoulder, "is your grandson, Inukou." As she clapped her hands excitedly, he smiled. "There is much to tell you - however, Kagome is waiting, and I am loath to deny her anything she wants. If you would please obtain what you need, I will escort you to the hospital. We can talk later."

Aiko nodded eagerly, smiling widely at the two men in her living room. She dashed upstairs, calling to her father-in-law to make sure Sota arrived home from school on time. She was completely mystified how her daughter could disappear down the well yesterday, and then today end up in labor and giving birth, but she was sure she'd find out soon enough, and was quick to gather what she needed and then head back down the stairs.

As soon as she stepped foot at the bottom of the shrine stairs, she was shown just how wealth could smooth the way for a person, as they were all ushered into a very long limo, then whisked off through traffic as though no one else was even on the roads, heading towards the outskirts of Tokyo.

There was little speaking done on the trip - it was obvious that the elder Taisho male was nervous, even though he hid it well, and she smiled in sympathy. All prospective father's reacted the same. It was just natural.

They hadn't spent more than twenty minutes in the car, before they arrived at what was obviously a private clinic, and as soon as the car had pulled around to the doors, they were all escorted immediately inside, and straight to what appeared to be the Labor and Delivery section.

Catching sight of her son-in-law's face, she reached over and patted his arm as they were led to a private waiting room, and sat down. When he glanced at her, she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Why are you out here, though, instead of inside with her?"

Sesshoumaru exchanged glances with his son, then, nodding, they both let their concealing spells down, and waited for her reaction. They weren't disappointed.

"Oh! Oh, my... so you are youkai - I see." She tilted her head and stared consideringly at the two. "So you change almost everything about your appearance. Except your eyes, young man. They are very beautiful, though," she said, with a mischievous grin. "I can see why you'd want to keep those." She looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Your coloring - it reminds me of Inuyasha. Are you related?"

He nodded shortly. "Yes, that baka is my younger half-brother."

Aiko looked thoughtful. "I see. I had always thought that he and my daughter would end up together - I am very curious about what happened there."

Inukou grinned as his father grunted absently. "That, honored grandmother, is a _long_ story. For right now, I think that the nurse standing in the doorway there is here to take you back to mother - father," he glanced at a visibly anxious Sesshoumaru, "being youkai, can't stand to be around mother when she's in pain - he gets violent wanting to protect her. It's an inu thing," he said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "We'll be fine, just go comfort mother, we'll join you when the new spawn," he flashed a quick grin at his father as he growled at him, "finally makes her appearance."

Aiko shook her head, amused at the way the young man was doing everything in hs power to keep his father's mind off of things. She didn't understand half of anything that had happened this day, but, following the nurse out of the room and down a hall, she figured she'd find out sooner or later. She was patient, she could wait. She had all the time in the world, after all.

-zZz-

Kagome grinned tiredly at her mother as the door was opened, and a once-again-crazed Sesshoumaru erupted through it, making a bee-line straight to her side. Looking up, she smiled away the anxiety she could see in his gaze, and gestured for her mother to come over to the bed.

"Look, Maru-chan, your daughter." She took the bundle from her mother and handed her to her mate and husband, and watched, again, as he absolutely melted all over the tiny child in his arms. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes..." he looked up at her as his voice trailed off. "Of course she is - she looks like you, beloved." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Thank you for her... and for her name." Kagome had decided to name her Rin, in honor of the child that had first opened Sesshoumaru's heart to love.

She beamed at him. "Your welcome, love. And thanks for going and bringing mother here... I just didn't want to wait anymore, even if this little one was too impatient to wait another day." She looked down at the infant cradled so protectively by her mate.

The child had a full head of ravens-wing hair like her mother, and beautiful gold eyes. She resembled her mother, facewise, with gorgeous, even features that were only highlighted by the sherry colored cheek stripes she carried - two on each cheek, just like her father.

Just as Aiko was about to step out the door to give the new parents a few minutes alone, she was pushed back by the door swinging wildly open, and three male figures forcing their way into the room. The tall, silver-haired one waved at her as he passed, a "Hey, Higurashi-san, long time no see," flying from him as he rushed to the side of the bed.

Sesshoumaru scowled as his brother entered the room.

"Oh, get over it, Sesshoumaru. Koga, Shippo, and I all came to see Kagome and the baby, not your ugly ass. We can see_ you _anytime. Besides - she's prettier to look at." Inuyasha looked down at the blanket wrapped bundle in his brother's arms, and reaching over, pulled the edge back so they could all see.

Aiko's eyebrows had shot up as Inuyasha passed her, amused to see that he still was just as hyper as he'd always been, and curious as to the identities of the other two men. This story would probably be epic, it would almost have to be with this group of people, she knew.

"Hey, where's 'Kou at? That boy owes me money!" Inuyasha looked around the room for his nephew, as the other two males cooed over the baby.

Kagome's eyes narrowed on him. "Inuyasha, why does my son owe you money? What have you done now?"

"Nothin' 'Gome, I swear. I just bet him that you'd have the baby and Seshoumaru would manage to keep his calm - even if only barely. He didn't think so - he thought he'd lose his legendary cool and destroy half the clinic."

Sesshoumaru stood up slowly, passing his daughter to his mate, he said, "Please excuse me, Higurashi-san, beloved. I have an ignorant whelp to go take care of." As he caught Inuyasha's wince, he frowned. "Make that _two _ignorant whelps." Bowing to his mother-in-law, he nodded to the two males. "Shippo and Koga will escort you home. Kagome goes home tomorrow, and the day after, I would be pleased to invite you and the rest of your family to our home. I am sure there are many questions you have, and we will be happy to answer them all."

She nodded. "You could say that. But your plan is fine by me - just give me a call so we can be ready before you want us to come." She moved back over to the bed and, leaning down, hugged her daughter to her. "Congratulations on your daughter, dear. Get some rest, and I'll see you in a day or so."

Sesshoumaru tipped his head in her direction. "Get going, you two. Take Higurashi-san home, then both of you can go away," he said, with a scowl. "In the meantime, I am going to track down my son. Let's go, bakayasha." Glancing over his shoulder at Kagome, he smiled slightly. "I will return shortly, beloved."

She nodded, and waved everyone out of the room tiredly. Curling up with her daughter in her arms, she drifted into sleep, glad the day was over.

-zZz-

Kagome stood outside at the top of the long, curving driveway, so very eager to see her family after so long, that she couldn't stand to wait inside any longer. Sesshoumaru merely shook his head in amusement, and joined her in her wait. He knew that this was going to be a long day... all their family was there, including his mother, who had immediately returned from her vacation in Europe on finding out that her granddaugher had been born.

After they had arrived, and he'd managed to usher everyone inside, he coaxed his excited mate into sitting down in the now packed reception room of their Tokyo mansion. They still had the shiro, but also maintained several other homes in various areas. It was just easier than staying in hotels.

As his mother sent for refreshments for the large group, Aiko smiled at her daughter, and finally asked the question that had been burning on her tongue since she'd seen them the other day.

"I don't want to offend anyone here, but, the last I knew, Kagome dear, you were in love with Inuyasha. What happened that you ended up with his brother instead? Not that I'm unhappy about that, or anything, you understand," she said, with a glance at Sesshoumaru. "I'm just a bit confused."

Inuyasha grimaced as Sesshoumaru nodded, and was suddenly glad his mate wasn't on the premises - this was still a somewhat sore topic between them. He would always love Kagome, nothing would ever change that, and while he did love his mate - it wasn't the same. Not that Kagome knew that, and he'd never say, but...

So began the long explanations, talking over everything that had happened after the last time she'd gone through the well. It was easy to see that Aiko felt sorry for the hanyou as the story unfolded... she'd caught the look on his face when he didn't think anyone would notice, and knew that, deep inside where he'd never let anyone see, he still loved Kagome. It was too bad that he'd not understood his own heart till it was too late.

And that was a very obvious truth. It had become too late several hundred years ago... because it was evident that his older brother absolutely worshipped the ground her daughter walked on - and the emotion was returned a thousand times over by Kagome. It warmed her heart to see such love between them.

Sota was overwhelmed with everything, and even though he was disappointed that his hero hadn't ended up being his real 'dog-brother', he was thrilled that they were still family. He sat next to Inuyasha the entire day, and the hanyou had to admit, it was nice to be someone's hero... it wasn't a place that he was really used to being.

Grandpa just sat and listened without making much noise, content to listen to tales that were legend to him... and excited as anything to find out that his grand-daughter's husband was the youkai Lord of the West. It was like finding all his beloved stories coming to life - he'd read many tales of who he know knew to be Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru finally finished with the stories up to the time of their son's birth, just in time for lunch, and as soon as everyone had eaten, they launched into the tales of the events that had occurred _after_ that time.

Aiko and her family laughed when told of the unlikely courtship that Inuyasha had undergone with his current mate, a beautiful young kitsune named Akako. They were all intrigued to find out that Shippo was mated to her twin sister, Akina. The two sisters had latched onto the two males when they'd been busily rebuilding the Southern Shiro and gathering the kitsune clans - and had spent almost a hundred years chasing the wily males, both absolutely determined to have them, and refusing to give up. It went without saying that neither male found those stories particularly amusing. Everyone _else_, however...

While everyone was laughing at their expense, Sota popped up and asked if Inuyasha had any kids yet, and Aiko wasn't particularly surprised to find out that neither he nor Shippo had produced any... of course, Inuyasha had had the two children with Kikyou, and though both had by now passed on, he still kept track of his descendants and made sure that they were well cared for. It was something he didn't often speak of - despite the bad ending with Kikyou, he'd loved his son and daughter, and when they'd died... it had hurt.

There was a strong pulse of amusement when Aiko asked what had happened to the foolish Lord who'd tried to challenge them, along with the female that wanted to fight for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had been correct when he'd assumed they wouldn't find anyone willing to take either of them on, and finally, after being alone for several centuries, they'd given in, and were now mates. He, however, hadn't fared so well as time passed, and was no longer the Northern Lord. He just hadn't had enough power to maintain his grip on the lands, and the current Lord was much more effective.

Of course, the humans had no idea of any of this - only youkai. They still held to the old ways, and all owed allegiance to one of the Cardinal Lords. It was a government within a government, so to speak. They all lived by the laws of the land, just like every human, but they also had another set of laws that only they knew, and followed.

Shippo was still the Southern Lord, and managed his realm quite well - Sesshoumaru had never had cause to regret handing the title to him, and Kagome was very proud of her adopted son.

As for Inukou, everyone had a field day explaining some of his escapades to his grandmother, uncle, and great-grandfather, and since half the time he managed to get into trouble, it was at his uncle Inuyasha's side, those stories degenerated into outrageous tales that kept everyone laughing straight on into the evening, and right through dinner. A great deal of the laughter was at the obvious irritation of Sesshoumaru. He felt that his son and heir had been _corrupted _by his brother, and was very disgruntled about it. Inuyasha, of course, found this quite hilarious - after all, that's why he did most of those things - to irritate his stuffy brother, and everyone was aware of that, including Inukou himself.

Finally, as the long day drew to a close, Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her. It was time for everyone to return to their homes, and Kagome to rest. After all, she'd only just given birth two days before, and still tired easily. As willing as she'd been to push herself and stay up later to spend more time with her family, Sesshoumaru put his foot down. She could see them at anytime now, so there was no reason for her to tire herself out, and her mother and Satori agreed.

Making plans with mother and mother-in-law to have a girl's day out in the near future, she quickly threw her arms around her brother and grandfather, then with a happy wave, saw them all off, before allowing her mate to escort her firmly inside, and up to their rooms. With the new addition to the family sleeping soundly, Kagome allowed her mate to help her change for the night, and then draw her down onto their bed.

It didn't take much for her to fall asleep - she'd truly exhausted herself, and Sesshoumaru lay curled up with her, tenderly running his fingers through her hair as he thought about the day. Just as he'd thought to himself so many centuries ago, he'd found that his mate's mother was indeed a fascinating and worthy woman. She was warm, open-hearted just like her daughter, smart, and held a deep wisdom that came with having an old soul.

As he looked back over the last several hundred years, and the culmination of all the waiting his beloved mate had done, he smiled, and knew that everything they'd been through, all the trials and tribulations, all the waiting he'd done for her, all of it, had been worth it. He regretted _nothing, _and he wouldn't change any of it.

It was a lucky man that could say he had no regrets.

Sesshoumaru was a lucky man - and he knew it.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the one thing he'd almost missed out on...

A family.


End file.
